Hermione Granger And The Deathly Scenario
by Crystal Rotgelle
Summary: Hermione Granger terpaksa meminjam tubuh seseorang agar bisa ke Sungai Kematian /Pilih satu diantara sembilan pintu dimensi.../ Rated M for Lime & Language. AU. Newbie Author. chapter 6 Updated !
1. Chapter 1

Halooo ! ini Fic pertama Crystal sebagai Author. Semoga pembaca sekalian suka.

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter **** J.K Rowling**

**Happy reading !**

.

.

.

Hermione menarik napasnya. Ia memasuki Aula Besar dengan sebuah buku ditanganya. Suasana sarapan pagi yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi kali ini suasana terlihat lebih cerah. Hantu – hantu Hogwarts berterbangan melewati lilin-lilin terbang , menyapa murid-murid. Ada yang kurang, tentu saja. Ya, Profesor Dumbledor dan Profesor Snape. Kini yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah adalah Profesor McGonagall. Disampingnya berjajar Profesor Slughorn, Flitwick, Madam Sprout, Hagrid, Madam Hooch, dan yang lainya. Tak ada lagi perang. Tak da lagi kekhawatiran , tak ada lagi pembunuhan. Damai, aman, tentram. Begitu lah untuk orang – orang kebanyakan...

...tapi tidak bagi seorang Hermione Granger.

Penyihir Terpintar di Jaman nya, anggota Trio Emas, Brilliant Muggle-Born, dan sederet gelar terhormat lainya yang tersemat di nama nya. Hermione memang bangga, tapi gelar itu tidak mengurangi sedikit pun salah satu perasaan nya sebagai manusia :

Takut.

Ia takut akan nasib nya. Takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Oh, jika saja sekarang ada bola ramalan yang dulu ia benci, andai saja Profesor Trelawney ada disini. Ia ingin melihat masa depan.

"hai, Ketua Murid" sapa Ginny,"sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya.

Hermione mengambil segelas jus labu dan meminumnya perlahan,"ya Ginny. Trims sudah menjengukku".

Ia mulai membaca lagi.

"Bloody Hell, Mione. Bisakah kau berhenti membaca?" Ron yang sedari tadi jengah melihat Hermione yang masih berkutat dengan sebuah buku kini mulai bicara. Biasanya Hermione yang meminta Ron untuk berhenti makan, sekarang giliran Ron.

"kau sudah seminggu menimang buku itu, Mionee...ayolah" Ron menepuk jidatnya, "Hei, kau persis

Harry dengan buku ramuan Profesor Snape !" tambahnya.

Sebenarnya , semua orang pasti tahu buku legenda kuno itu. Buku yang terbukti bahwa kisah nya benar – benar nyata. Hermione sendiri sudah membaca nya ratusan kali, bahkan sejak ia melangkahkan kaki pertama kalinya di dunia sihir. Buku...

... **Relikui Kematian**.

"aku hanya mengenang , Ron" Apa? Mengenang? Ron merutuki Hermione. Masa-masa kegelapan dan perang bukan hal yang patut dikenang ! harusnya Hermione bisa menikmati masa tenang dan nyaman mereka sampai mereka resmi lulus dari Hogwarts.

Setidaknya begitulah pendapat Ron.

Hermione's POV

Aku mengerti, Ron. Sebenarnya aku bukan mengenang, tapi menyelidiki. Berusaha mengingat secara detail tiap baris dari legenda ini. Karena aku melihat 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu yang aku yakin berhubungan dengan buku ini.

Kau benar, Ron. Buku ini memang sudah seminggu berada ditanganku. Kubawa kemana saja sampai aku mengabaikan kalian. Ah, kau benar-benar perhatian, Ron. Tapi maaf, ini sekali lagi karena aku melihat sesuatu yang kalian pun takkan percaya padaku.

Setelah perang , Harry kehilangan kemampuan Parseltongue nya. Dan sepertinya, aku lah yang mendapat kemampuan baru.

**Indigo**.

Kalian pasti tahu kan? Para muggle menyebutnya seperti itu, kemampuan melihat hal-hal gaib. Entah para penyihir mengenal istilah ini atau tidak, toh di dunia sihir semua nya terlihat nyata. Tapi aku mulai ragu, semenjak aku melihatnya...

~flashback~

Aku berjalan di koridor lantai 7 dan hendak menuju Menara stronomi. Yah, aku hanya ingin sekedar melihat langit malam, setelah capek berpatroli bersama Malfoy-ferret-pirang yang tak kusangka menjadi partnerku. Ngomong-ngomong soal Malfoy, kurasa dia sudah berubah. Sikapnya yang dulu meremehkanku, mengejekku Mudblood , sekarang sudah sirna. Hanya ada Malfoy yang respek dan sopan –bahkan mulai ramah- pada semua orang, tak terkecuali aku. Mungkin ia ingin memperbaiki nama klan Malfoy sejak ayahnya dilempar ke Azkaban. Dan berhubung aku partner Ketua Murid nya, dia menjabat tanganku dan kami sama-sama berjanji menjadi 'partner yang baik'.

Suasana di Menara Astronomi benar-benar membuat hatiku tenang. Tadi nya aku mau mengajak Ron, sekalian minta pembuktian bahwa apakah Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak yang hanya bisa ditemukan di Hutan Terlarang juga tumbuh di tempat itu. Ron sangat ngotot, selalu begitu. Dia sampai mengataiku keras kepala ketika aku minta pembuktian.

Tapi yah, Ron sangat mengantuk. Kata Harry dia masih capek karena latihan Quidditch tadi siang. Aku sebenarnya masih heran kenapa mereka masih bermain Qudditch, sementara N.E.W.T sudah didepan mata, dan lagi pula, itu lah tujuan kita (tertama aku) kembali ke Hogwarts dan melanjutkan tahun ke-7.

Harry menolak ikut dengan alasan mengantuk juga. Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya, dia akan teringat Dumbledor. Aku pun mungkin juga begitu kalau jadi dirinya, yang melihat langsung pembunuhan Dumbledor, aku akan mengalami trauma. Begitu pula Malfoy. Aku rasa dia mengalami guncangan jiwa yang hebat saat nyaris membunuh Profesor. Huh, perang memang menyisakan trauma.

Aku duduk di beranda. Ditempat saat aku memandang Fawkes yang terbang menjauh dari Hogwarts. Brr...disini dingin sekali, lebih dingin dari yang kukira. Memang ini musim gugur, sih. tapi aku tetap ingin ke menara Astronomi.

Eh, apa itu yang tumbuh di dekat tangga ? Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak! Ron benar, hanya salah tempat saja. Ron mengatakan kalau itu di dinding dekat beranda.

Aku mengikuti arah rambat Tanaman Bunga Rambat sampai ke pintu membuka pintu dan...apa itu?

Tunggu, bukan apa, tapi siapa ?!

Dia yang berdiri di dinding koridor, dengan tubuh yang besar seperti Troll, jubah bertudung hitam , dan sebuah cerurit raksasa di tanganya. Mau apa dia bawa benda seperti itu? Sungguh mengerikan. Oh, bahkan Voldemort pun akan takut melihatnya.

Aku mematung. Aku ... aku takut.

Makhluk itu tidak diam. Dia bergerak. Aku yang sudah biasa menghadapi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, kini rasa takut menjalar dalam tubuhku. Hawa dingin terasa begitu menusuk kulitku.

Aku mengangkat tongkatku tinggi-tinggi. Berusaha mengancam makhluk itu. Mantra apa yang harus kulontar kan? Stupefy? Petrificus Totalus?

Makhluk itu mengangkat tangan kanannya seakan menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Huh, tidak akan ! aku tetap berada di posisiku sampai dia mengeluarkan...tongkatnya?

Ya ampun,...mustahil. itu...itu,... **Tongkat Elder**.

Demi Tuhan, itu mustahil ! tongkat itu sudah dibuang oleh Harry, aku takkan lupa ! ta...tapi...tongkat itu...

Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?! Aku tahu aku Gryffindor, tapi tidak setiap saat aku berani. Dan 'dia' sudah membuatku gentar.

"...**Mati"**

Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?

"AAHHHHH ! aku tak tahan untuk menjerit,"Pergiii ! Pergi dari hadapanku !"

Secercah cahaya ungu mengarah padaku.

"PROTEGO !"

Cahaya ungu itu tetap melaju. Aku bisa merasakan nadiku berhenti berdenyut...

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah bangun Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey 'menyambut' ku dari tidurku. Seperti tidur panjang yang tak berujung. Kukira hidup ku sudah berakhir, nyatanya nyawaku masih disini. Syukurlah.

Hei, tunggu. Madam Pomfrey? Ini Hospital Wing ! kenapa aku disini? Seingatku semalam aku berada di koridor dekat Menara Astronomi, sehabis patroli, malam hari, dan...apa yang terjadi? Aku pingsan? lalu kenapa aku bisa disini?

"hai, Granger" pintu Hospital Wing menyablak terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang masuk dan menyapaku. Suara pintu itu mengundang omelan Madam Pomfrey dan berteriak,"jangan berisik !"

"Maaf, madam" ia nyengir , lalu berjalan ke arahku,"Sudah sadar,eh?"

Malfoy. Malfoy ferret dan seringainya yang terlihat...tampan?

Cih, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Hei, dibelakangnya ada Profesor McGonagall.

"Apa, Malfoy? Kenapa kau kesini? Kau tidak belajar?" kataku. "Kita partner, Granger, kau lupa? Aku ingin menjenguk sesama Ketua Murid. Apa itu salah eh?" ia menyeringai lagi, dan mulai duduk di sisi ranjangku.

"Mr. Malfoy membawa mu semalam. Kau ditemukan pingsan di koridor Menara Astronomi" Profesor McGonagall menjawab pertanyaanku," kau begitu menyedihkan, dear. Tubuhmu kedinginan dan wajahmu pucat, ditambah luka aneh dimana-mana, terutama di ulu hati. Itu yang paling parah. Kau habis adu mantra dengan siapa?".

**Luka aneh?**

Aku memeriksa lenganku. Benar. Di kaki, di leher, dimana-mana.

"lagian, ngapain sih kau kesana? Kurang kerjaan. Kau mau mati beku oleh angin musim gugur,eh? Sudah bosan hidup" sahut Malfoy. Aku mendengus.

Oh, aku salah. Dia masih menyebalkan.

Tunggu, Apa? Mati?

"**...Mati"**

Oh, astaga ! mataku melebar. Aku ingat segalanya !

"Granger, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan kosong dan mata melebar seperti itu" Malfoy menyadarkanku, lalu aku berusaha terlihat normal kembali,"oh...umm...tidak. maaf" gumamku.

"Kuharap kau merawat nya dengan baik, Mr Malfoy. Kalian Ketua Murid, bukan?" Profesor memandangku dengan khawatir.

"oh, tidak, Minny. Aku sudah membuat ramuan untuk mengobati demam, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan resep untuk lukanya" Madam Pomfrey tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kami,"kalian lihat warna luka itu? Ya, ungu tua kehitam-hitaman. Disentuh sedikit saja akan terasa sakit luar biasa".

Madam Pomfrey mengarahkan tanganya ke perutku. Tanpa membuka bajuku, ia menyentuh bagian ulu hati. Warna yang aneh,eh?

"AAARRRGGHHH ! SAKITT ! HENTIKAAANN!" aku memekik. Agghh...itu sakit sekali. Tulang dan nadiku seperti dipukul dengan keras dan diremas-remas. Seperti di-Crucio. Malfoy menatapku dengan tatapan aduh-sabar-ya. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat Madam Pomfrey kembali menarik tanganya.

"lihat? Padahal aku hanya menyentuhnya. Ini buruk. Pasti si pelontar mantra punya tongkat yang sangat kuat." .

Tongkat? Sangat kuat?

Oh ,Tuhan. Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Aku tak boleh memberi tahunya pada McGonagall. Untung saja Profesor Dumbledor tidak ada. bukanya aku senang dengan kematianya, tapi jika ada Dumbledor, dia akan mengendus peristiwa ini dengan cepat.

"tapi, aku bisa memberikanmu Salep Pereda Sakit. Untuk menghindari kontak kulit, kau pakai Kasa Bius saja. Kasa ini benar-benar seperti bius" ujar Madam Pomfrey, lalu memberi sekantong obat-obatan itu pada Malfoy.

"Jaga dan rawat dia, Mr. Malfoy. Kalian harus ekstra hati-hati dengan luka nya. Dan bawa Ms. Granger ke asrama Ketua Murid, , sekarang!" titah Profesor Mcgonagall (Bloody Hell, aku bisa mendengar tekanan pada kata 'sekarang!')

"oh iya, aku hampir lupa. , kau jangan coba-coba untuk mengobati lukamu sendiri. Lukamu harus diobati oleh orang lain" Madam Pomfrey memberi catatan tata cara pengobatan,"lakukan sesuai prosedur".

Diobati orang lain? Aku dan Malfoy saling pandang. Itu berarti...

"Mr. Malfoy, kau yang harus rutin mengolesi Salep pada luka Ms. Granger" titah McGonagall lagi.

"APAAA?" Aku berteriak.

Normal POV

"APAA?" pekik Hermione.

"Ta...tapi..." Hermione megap-megap. Ke-Granger-an nya seperti lenyap begitu saja.

"tidak ada bantahan, Ms. Granger" oh, titah dilanjutkan degan larangan. Draco lantas memberi tatapan mengerikan dengan seringai jahil. Hermione membalas menatap Bloody-Hell-Malfoy-jangan-berpikir-yang-macam-macam.

"Profesor, pasti akan banyak luka yang berada di 'tempat terlarang', kan. Jadi, aku akan minta bantuan temanku yang perempuan untuk melakukanya" kata Hermione. Dia tetap menggunakan kecerdasanya.

"HERMIONEEE!" pintu Hospital Wing menyablak lebar disusul dengan bunyi "BRAAK" keras dan pekikan "JANGAN BERISIK !".

Ada 3 kepala yang muncul. Yang merah pendek Ron, dan yang panjang Ginny. Disusul dengan yang hitam dengan bekas luka, Harry. Mereka langsung menyeruak menuju Hermione, tak peduli ada Profesor McGonagall yang menghela napas jengkel.

"Demi Tuhan, Mioneee ! siapa orang sialan yang membuatmu seperti ini?!" Ron segera mengacungkan jarinya,"pasti kau, ferret brengsek ! kau penyebabnya,kan?" bentak Ron.

"Tau apa kau,eh? Masuk-masuk langsung menuduhku seperti itu" Draco tetap duduk tenang dengan tangan menyilang di dada,"jaga multmu, Weaselbee bajingan" desisnya tajam.

"Ron, sudahlah. Kau memperkeruh keadaan" Harry menurunkan tangan Ron.

"kau membela Malfoy?" Ron menatap Harry tak percaya.

"aku baik-baik saja kawan" Hermione tersenyum, sambil merapikan bajunya, berusaha agar luka itu tidak terlihat. Ginny langsung memeluknya,"syukurlah".

"ehmm" Mcgonagall menginterupsi mereka,"sekarang, tolong bawa . akan menunjukkan jalan ke asrama Ketua Murid".

Draco menyeringai,"baik, Profesor".

"Blody Hell, Malfoy. Tanganku lelah, bisakah kau juga ikut menggotong dan tak hanya jadi pemandu jalan?" gerutu Ron di koridor. Hermione memutar bola matanya, seberat itu kah tubuhnya?

"Kau berlebihan , Ron" Ginny menggeleng. "kau bisa gunakan Wingardium Leviosa jika kau mau" tawar Draco sambil terkekeh.

"tidak, jangan coba-coba!" Hermione langsung mendengus.

.

.

.

Hermione dibawa dan diletakkan di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid di lantai 7. Mereka kesulitan membawa Hermione saat melewati Tangga Bergerak. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti orang yang akan menjatuhkan Hermione dari tangga. Setelah mengucapkan "jaga dirimu baik-baik" , semoga cepat sembuh" , ditambah ancaman "aku mengawasi mu, Malfoy" dari Ron, mereka bertiga bergegas ke lapangan Quidditch untuk bertanding melawan Ravenclaw.

"ah..aku akan melewatkan Quidditch mereka" gumam hermione. Hermione selalu setia menonton Quidditch Gryffindor, pertandingan maupun latihan. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia absen dari bangku penonton.

"aku khawatir setelah Quidditch mereka akan jatuh sakit. Yahh, mungkin memang Harry telah mengalami patah tulang dan insiden Quidditch lainya. Tapi aku tetap khawatir, apalagi ini musim gugur. Sebagai teman..."

"..."

"Malfoy?" Hermione memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya diam menatap perapian.

"apa?" kata Draco.

Hermione memutar matanya,"kau melamun".

"aku hanya berpikir..." lanjut Draco," Madam Pomfrey pernah menyembuhkan korban mantra Petrificus Totalus di tahun kedua, kau ingat? Dia juga banyak mengobati korban luka di perang Hogwarts .Tapi kenapa dia bilang lukamu tak ada obatnya?"

"apa...maksudmu?" kata Hermione. Draco melirik sekilas pada Hermione. Dia melihat peluh Hermione keluar ketika ia menatap nya penuh selidik. Draco melangkah menuju sofa Hermione, memperhatikan dengan seksama gestur gadis yang ada didepanya.

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"jadi, katakan, Granger" Draco kembali membuka mulut,"mantra ini seperti Sectusempra. Memang tidak ada obatnya, tapi bisa dipatahkan. Dan tentu saja hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh si pemilik mantra".

Granger refleks mengambil sikap defensif ketika Draco semakin mengurangi jarak mereka.

"katakan, Granger...siapa pelaku mantra nya?" kalimat Draco mengenai tepat sasaran.

Hermione mendorong Malfoy menjauh lalu menuju kamarnya dengan kaki yang terseok-seok. Draco tak tinggal diam. Ia ingin tahu. Ia mengejar Hermione.

"Granger jangan harap bisa lolos dariku" Brakk ! Draco menarik Hermione lalu memojokkanya didinding.

"lepaskan...lepaskan !" Hermione menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Draco yang mengunci nya dengan lenganya.

"beritahu aku !" paksa Draco. Napasnya memburu menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Dia mencengkram lengan Hermione.

"AAAHHHHH SAKIITT !" teriak Hermione. Air matanya turun ke pipi nya. Ternyata Draco mencengkram tepat di luka nya.

Hermione jadi teringat bagaimana Bellatrix menyiksanya. Dan tepat di lengan kirinya, lengan yang dicengkram Draco, Bellatrix meng-Crucio sampai mengeluarkan darah bertuliskan 'Mudblood".

Demikian pula Draco. Ia terkejut darah mengucur di bekas luka itu.

"Astaga, Granger !" Draco buru – buru mengambil salep dan kasa. Hermione terduduk sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, air matanya masih mengucur.

Draco menekan – nekan luka itu agar tidak keluar dengan kasa, lalu mengambil salep dan mengusapnya, tanpa memperhatikan prosedur pemakaian.

"Granger, maaf" Draco memeluk Hermione,"maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu".

Jujur saja, Hermione sedkit terkejut. 7 tahun mereka berada di kastil sekolah yang sama, hampir bertemu setiap saat, dan baru kali ini Draco Malfoy tulus meminta maaf.

Dalam diri nya, Draco bersumpah untuk berubah. Mengubah nasibnya, ibunya, dan nama keluarga. Ia tak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, melukai siapa pun. Baik fisik mau pun batin. Terutama Hermione, dan kawan – kawan Trio Emasnya.

Mungkin akan mengheran kan . karena Hermione gadis yang notabene adalah (mantan) musuh nya, yang

biasa ia ejek sepuasnya. Gadis yang pintar, kuat, dan bermental baja.

"Y-ya...Malfoy. tidak apa-apa . aku baik – baik saja". Hermione menepuk rambut pirang Draco,"sekarang, kau bisa lepaskan aku".

Draco malah mengeratkan pelukanya. Hermione merinding merasakan napas Draco yang membelai telinganya." kau tahu, Granger? Wangi mu menenangkan" tukas Draco .

"Benarkah? Apa, hei- Malfoy, lepaskan!" alih-alih Hermione menyadari ucapan nya.

"kau suka aku puji, eh?" Draco melepaskan pelukan dan memamerkan seringai nya," mulai menyukai ku,ya?"

"Apa?! Dalam mimpimu, Malfoy. Sudah, tinggalkan aku sendiri" Hermione menggertakkan giginya dan menyeret kaki nya menuju kamar.

Draco hanya terkekeh. Tiba – tiba ia teringat kalau obat itu harus diberikan sesuai prosedur ! Draco bergegas mengecek prosedurnya.

"huftt..." Ia bernapas lega . langkah-langkah nya sama persis dengan yang ia lakukan. dan kalimat terakhir dari perkamen prosedur yang ditulis sendiri oleh Madam Pomfrey itu adalah...

'**Orang yang berhak memberi pengobatan pada pasien adalah orang pertama yang memberi obat. Dan tidak bisa digantikan oleh orang lain untuk menghindari kemungkinan Infeksi '.**

Seringai Draco bertambah lebar.

~Flashback End~

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy memegang perutnya. Ia kesal dan lapar, gara-gara Madam Hooch sempat memberi ceramah panjang lebar setelah Tim Quidditch Slytherin hampir merampas jatah waktu latihan Hufflepuff dan menyulut pertengkaran. Dan Draco sebagai Ketua Murid terseret dalam masalah itu. 'dasar bodoh. Padahal sudah kususun jadwal latihan' batin Draco.

Blaise Zabini sang kapten pun ngotot untuk latihan karena akhir-akhir ini kinerja tim nya menurun.

Belum lagi di koridor, anak- anak Tahun ke-4 yang dulu pernah di-bully Draco (saat itu Draco tahun ke-3, mereka masih tahun pertama) mendengar perutnya keroncongan kemudian tertawa,"lapar, Malfoy? Apa kah ayahmu tidak memberi mu makan? Oh, aku lupa Lucius di Azkaban sekarang. Hahahahah..."

'Cih, begini kah rasanya di posisi korban bully? Draco' hanya menarik

Yang mereka lakukan tak sebanding yang Draco perbuat. Ia menyembunyikan hampir separuh buku pelajaran mereka hingga mereka kena detensi dari hampir separuh profesor Hogwarts.

Draco merogoh kantong jubahnya, astaga ! masih ada hal penting yang harus ia urus. Ia memasuki Aula Besar dan seringainya muncul saat melihat sosok itu,Hermione Granger.

"Mione, ini hanya perasaan ku atau bukan? Malfoy menatapmu dengan seringai nya yang bikin muntah" bisik Ron.

Hermione masih mengunyah daging asap dengan roti bakar keju nya dan menulis diatas perkamen.

"MIONEE ! kurasa ada yang ingin bicara denganmu" Ron meninggi kan suara nya. Tiba – tiba ia melihat sejumlah tulisan aneh di perkamen ,"blimey, apa itu?"

Hermione segera melipat perkamen nya kasar,"Jangan coba-coba lihat, atau aku rapalkan mantra" ancamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan mu, apa itu salah?" Ron mengetok meja membuat semua orang melihat," Oke, aku tahu kau suka baca dan menulis. Tapi kini kau begitu cuek. Aku sahabatmu, kau anggap apa? Patung ? Kau seperti orang lain, Mione"

"ini tak seperti yang kau kira" Hermione beranjak dari bangku," dan jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau mempermalukan diri mu"

"Mau kemana kau? Jangan kabur !" Ron segera bangkit dan menarik , menggenggam tanganya.

"Lepaskan, LEPASKAAANN !" Hermione berteriak sambil meringis kesakitan, perkamen yang dipegangnya jadi lecek.

"BERHENTI !" Draco yang melihat membanting pisau makan nya dan melompat dari meja. Semua orang terkejut. Mereka seperti melihat film action amatiran.

Draco mendorong tubuh Ron kasar lalu mengacungkan tongkat kedepan batang hidung Ron.

"Kau lupa, dia terluka ! dia terluka , brengsek !" Draco segera memeriksa lengan Hermione, darah segar mengalir turun.

"lihat apa yang kau perbuat?" Draco menunjukkan luka itu, sementara Hermione makin kesakitan.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Draco langsung menggendong Hermione ala bridal style, tak peduli tatapan kaget, terkejut, sampai tatapan iri dan benci (dari fans-fans Draco, tentunya). Hanya keselamatan Hermione yang ia khawatirkan.

Eh?- khawatir?

Draco segera memasuki kelas terdekat yang kosong, tak peduli itu kelas apa. Merapalkan lumos, lalu mengeluarkan salep dan kasa. Draco melakukan itu dengan cekatan dan sempurna.

Hermione masih meringis,"kenapa? Apa kasa nya tidak bekerja?" tanya Draco. Hermione menunjuk perutnya.

"oh,astaga. Luka mu yang itu belum diobati ! sudah berapa hari? Oh, sudah seminggu !" tiba – tiba , Draco jadi panik mengingat luka yang paling parah ada di bagian ulu hati.

Draco berpikir cepat. ia langsung menutup semua jendela dan mengunci pintu. Ia menyusun kursi dan meja sedemikian rupa agar Hermione bisa berbaring," maaf kan aku, Granger . tapi aku harus melakukan ini" ia mulai membuka seragam Hermione.

"Astaga, apa yang kau-"

"SILENCIO !"

"mmhh...mhhh !" mulut Hermione tak sanggup berkata – kata. Setelah Hermione diam, ia mengeluarkan perkamen prosedur pengobatan,"kau lihat ini? Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Hermione shock membaca kalimat terakhir :

'Orang yang berhak memberi pengobatan pada pasien adalah orang pertama yang memberi obat. Dan tidak bisa digantikan oleh orang lain untuk menghindari kemungkinan Infeksi '.

Ia terdiam sejurus kemudian mengangguk, pasrah.

"baik, maafkan aku" Draco melanjutkan aksi nya, mengolesi salep ke seluruh luka Hermione. Ia mati – matian menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya.

'Granger, kau sungguh...sexy' ucap nya dalam hati. Ia menahan ludah melihat tubuh Hermione yang err- setengah telanjang. Ia mengoleskan seluruh luka Hermione.

"selesai" Draco melepas mantra nya.

"Malfoy...se-sebenarnya ada lagi..." Hermione ngeri mengucapkanya," di...dibagian..."

"bagian mana?"

Glek ! Hermione menelan ludahnya,"bagian err- belahan dadaku dan paha kanan ku"

Draco melotot, sinar mata nya menggambar kan kilatan nafsu.

"Mal...foy?" Hermione menegur hati-hati. "Baiklah,...tolong obati aku".

Hermione memejamkan mata nya ketika Draco membuka bra nya dengan sangat hati-hati. Belum pernah ada yang melihat tubuhnya sejauh itu...bahkan Ron sekali pun. Kenapa harus Malfoy ? ah, bukan. Kenapa prosedur pengobatan nya 'sebejat' itu?

Draco menggumamkan kata "maaf" berkali-kali saat ia mulai membuka rok Hermione dari atas. Perutnya makin bergejolak, 'oh Tuhan ini kah keberuntungan?'

'tidak, tidak' Draco menggelengkan kepala nya 'aku bukan Draco-mesum-bejat-Malfoy'. Yeah, tujuan nya hanya semata – mata pengobatan medis , bukan?

"kali ini benar – benar selesai" Draco memasukkan kembali semua obat itu. Ia terdiam duduk disampin Hermione, tidak menutup seragam Hermione kembali karena menunggu salep nya kering selama beberapa menit.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya. Napsu lelaki nya terus bergejolak melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan.

"Terimakasih, Malfoy. Kau banyak membantuku" Hermione tersenyum. Cahaya remang-remang mentari senja dari jendala yang tertutup menerpa rambut pirangnya. Tubuhnya tegap dan kuat, hasil latihan Quidditch. Gagah dan kokoh, berkharisma, sombong dan... brengsek. Sungguh Bad Boy yang mengagumkan.

'Lho?Kenapa aku jadi mengagumi Malfoy?' pikir Hermione.

"Pakai kembali baju mu. Cepat" perintah Draco. Hermione yang merasa salep nya sudah mengering, bergegas memakai baju nya kembali. Ia turun dari meja denga tertatih-tatih.

"Uhh...Granger" Draco segera memapah Hermione," kau...Kausungguhsexydancantik"

"apa?" Hermione tak bisa mendengar Draco karena ucapanya yang terlalu cepat.

"Tidak ada" akhirnya, Draco hanya diam. Ia kembali merapihkan kelas dengan satu lambaian tongkatnya.

Ron's POV 

SIAL , SIAL, SIAAALLL ! aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki ku di sepanjang koridor. Membuat para lukisan menggerutu karena suara kefrustasian ku mengganggu mereka. Bah, aku tidak peduli ! sekarang ku harus ke Ruang Rekreasi dan mencari Harry. Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam? Ginny juga dimana? Aku akan beri tahu mereka soal si bedebah Malfoy.

"Nyonya Gemuk, apa Anda melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan tangga koridor lantai 7?"

Itu suara Harry ! benar saja, ada Ginny juga di situ. Kenapa? Apa mereka lupa password asrama?

"aku tidak melihat siapa pun"

"Anda yakin? Lukisan lain juga tidak melihat?" aku menghampiri Harry. Kulihat seluruh lukisan menggeleng, menjawab Harry, diikuti Nyonya Gemuk,"tidak ada siapa pun"

"ada apa?" tanyaku. Mereka menengok, menampilkan guratan wajah yang...ketakutan?

"Ron, dengar" Sorot mata Harry menyiratkan sesuatu," apa kau melihat seseorang di tangga itu? Tangga yang menuju koridor lantai 7?"

"aku baru datang" ucapku datar. "Dengar, maaf aku tidak ikut makan malam. Aku dan Ginny ... tidak berani keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi"

Aku mengerutkan keningku," hei, kau takut apa,eh? Voldemort Hidung Minyak sudah mati"

Harry merogoh kantong nya, mengeluarkan selembar perkamen, Marauders Map.

"Kami melihat orang tanpa nama berdiri di depan Nyonya Gemuk cukup lama" kata Ginny membuka peta itu,"dia lalu berpindah ke depan tangga itu sampai nama Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy muncul".

Hermione dan Malfoy?

"Lalu?" tanyaku antusias. Siapa orang itu? Apa dia pembenci Malfoy? Semoga dia menangkap ferret sinting itu dan merapalkan Crucio padanya.

"Hermione menaiki tangga menuju lantai 7. Dan Malfoy masuk ke koridor lantai 3. Tapi tiba-tiba nama itu sudah berada di atas nama Malfoy !" seru Ginny horror. Aku nyengir,"biarkan saja , Ginny. Kenapa kau mengurusi ferret itu, eh? "

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ron? Nama itu seakan-akan 'bertumpuk' dengan nama Malfoy ! nama mereka terlihat menyatu !" seru Harry.

Keningku berkerut. Satu spekulasi muncul di kepala ku, tapi itu mustahil ! tidak, tidak ! tidak mungkin kan itu berarti 'dia bersatu dengan Malfoy?' tidak mungkin kan itu

'sesuatu yang tidak terlihat?' bahkan hantu pun bisa kau temui setiap hari !

Kita sudah mengalahkan banyak Death Eater, melewati waktu yang paling sulit seumur hidup. Masa sekarang muncul masalah ?! tidak mungkin.

"oh, ayolah ! untuk apa mengurusi hal yang tidak penting ! kalian melewatkan makan malam, kalau saja kalian datang, Hermione bisa kuatasi-"

"Ron, dengarkan dulu-"

"tidak, ini hal konyol yang pernah kutemui sejak si-botak-licin-Voldemort mati ! jalani saja masa-masa tenang kita, nikmatilah. Jangan buat dirimu gila hanya karena hal yang-"

"RON !" bentakkan Ginny menghentikan ocehan ku. Aku langsung bungkam, mengingat Ginny sama mengerikanya dengan ibu ku kalau dia marah.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku tidak ikut makan malam, dan membantu mu atas entah apa yang terjadi pada Hermione di Aula Besar. Nanti kau bisa cerita. Yang penting, sekarang kau ikut kami. Kita ikuti Malfoy dan 'orang' itu" kata Harry. Apa? Kau bercanda kan Harry?

Kulihat Harry menarik napasnya, melanjutkan ucapanya,"Karena, aku juga sempat melihat 'orang' itu mengikuti mu dan... Hermione"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Bagus apa enggak? Ditunggu yaa Review nya. Kalau banyak yang suka, Crystal lanjutin. So, Review Please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is updated ! Makasih ya yang udah mereview cerita abal ini ._. Crystal nyadar cerita ini masih banyak typo -_- dan perlu perbaikan dimana-mana. Tapi makasih banget yang udah mau nge review , bahkan follow dan favorite. Crystal akan buat Chapter 2 dan seterusnya lebih baik lagi.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Lilyan Flo : **salam kenal juga , makasih udah me-review dan mengkritik cerita ini ^^ yak, itu murni typo dan itu emang parah banget . kayaknya waktu Crystal ngetik ada tulisan yg keblok trus kepotong. Tapi chapter 2 dan selanjutnya Crystal perbaiki deh.

**Uchihakhamya : **pasti deh, Crystal lanjutin. Makasih udah support cerita ini :)

** : **yo, keep support cerita ini, ya.

**Selvinakusuma : **makasih :) iya , keep support juga

** : thanks :) **

**Ms. Lestrange : **merinding? Yang nulisnya juga xD . mungkin yang dimaksud Ms. Lestrange 'alur putus-putus' itu tulisan yang kepotong ya? Itu typo , hehe ._.v Crystal usahain lagi biar ga banyak yg keputus-putus.

**StarCo : **makasih ^^

**AbraxasM : **ciee sesuatu xD fans Syahrini yak? XD iya nih udah dilanjutin

**Marauders : **iyaakk makasiihh ;)

**Shaffa : **iya Draco OOC banget xD okee dilannjut

**Flame Snitch, Nha Chang, Valaria Cullen, Selena Swift : **iya makasih. Crystal bakal usahain update cepet, tapi ga janji yak.

**Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview, fav dan follow cerita ini, juga Silent Reader yg ikut mendukung cerita ini. And, enjoy the next chapter ! ^^**

**.**

**. **

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Happy Reading !**

.

.

Harry Potter merentangkan Jubah Tak Terlihat nya sampai menutupi tubuh kedua sahabat dan diri nya. Berjalan pelan-pelan, mengendap-endap...saking pelan nya mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka menahan napas. Terlihat seseorang di depan mereka dengan jubah hijau khas Slytherin, dengan Lumos di tongkat nya yang membuat para lukisan menggerutu marah.

"Haruskah kita seperti ini, Harry?" Keluh Ron. Ia merasa pegal karena harus jalan menunduk. "Diam, Ron. Kita bisa ketauan" cetus Ginny. "cih, kau saja yang bikin sempit" Ron tidak mau kalah.

"guys, sebaiknya hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Malfoy bukan orang yang ceroboh, dia melemparkan Petrificus Totalus padaku ketika aku menguping pembicaraan nya di kereta saat tahun keenam" Harry berbicara sepelan mungkin dan sahabat nya itu langsung bungkam.

Mereka terus mengendap-endap, pelan-pelan, sampai mereka melihat kepala pirang platina yang sedari tadi mereka ikuti hendak masuk ke sebuah pintu.

"Ruangan Profesor McGonagall? Mau apa dia?" gumam Ron. Draco Malfoy terdiam sebentar, membuat ketiga orang itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Draco menengok kebelakang.

"Harry...apa dia tahu?" mulut Ginny mulai bergetar. "tenang, Gin. Kalau pun dia tahu, aku pastikan dia tidak akan melempar mantra" kata Harry.

"Kue Jahe" Draco mengucapkan kata sandi Ruang Kepala Sekolah pada patung Gargoyle yang baginya terdengar konyol. Kue Jahe? Hah, itu kue kesukaan mendiang Profesor Dumbledore. Pintu pun terbuka dan sebuah tangga muncul didepan nya.

Tiga sekawan itu bergegas naik, dan pintu tertutup. "Profesor McGonagall" Draco memanggil wanita yang sudah berkeriput itu, menginterupsi nya dari

tumpukan perkamen yang entah-apa-sedang- dikerjakanya.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Duduklah" setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Draco segera menjelaskan maksud utama nya, tanpa basa-basi,"Maafkan saya, Profesor. Tapi saya tak berhasil".

McGonagall menatap nya. Melihat wajah dan air muka Draco yang menunjukkan kesungguhan tanpa sirat kebohongan,"Benarkah, Mr. Malfoy? Kau tidak berhasil me-Legillimens Ms. Granger?"

"Legillimens? Hei, mau apa dia pada Mione?" ucap Ron geram.

"RON! Diam, kita bisa ketauan" Bisik Ginny tajam. "Mud- maksud saya, Ms. Granger, memasang Occullimens saat saya berusaha membaca pikiranya" Draco nyaris saja keceplosan memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan yang biasa ia katakan untuk mengolok- olok gadis itu.

Ya, Draco mencoba membaca pikiran gadis itu, saat berada di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, saat ia tidak sengaja melukainya . Selain penasaran, ia diberi tugas oleh McGonagall untuk menyelidiki apa (atau mungkin siapa) yang membuat Hermione 'babak belur' seperti itu. McGonagall memang seakan tak memperhatikan kasus ini, tapi jauh di lubuk hati nya ia khawatir pada murid kesayangan nya itu.

_Dia sempat terluka , Profesor. Tapi tentu saja saya takkan mengatakanya _tambah Draco dalam hati.

"Oh, aku tidak kaget. Dia kan 'Penyihir Paling Cerdas Di Jaman Nya'. Aku tentu ingat gelar itu" ucap McGonagall," bagaimana dengan Vetaserum?"

"saya juga berencana untuk menggunakan itu, tapi gagal. Barusan saat makan malam, Weasley melukai nya sehingga dia harus beristirahat" Jelas Draco.

Mendengar itu, Ron menggeram,"cih ! awas kau,Malfoy !" Ginny mendelik," benarkah, Ron? Kau melukai Mione? Akan kucincang kau ,Ron".

"Hei, kau harus dengar penjelasan ku dulu" balas Ron.

"ssstt...Guys, aku tak bisa mendengar berisik" Harry menempelkan jari telunjuk di Bibir nya.

McGonagall melepas kacamata nya. Sungguh, ke khawatiran nya tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi itu dari balik keriputnya yang juga semakin jelas. Ia lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di meja nya, membuka berlembar-lembar perkamen.

"ini, " McGonagall memperlihatkan sebuah perkamen," ini yang aku takutkan..."

Mata Draco membelalak lebar,"ini...ini omong kosong kan, Professor?"

.

.

.

Hermione Granger terbangun setelah merebahkan tubuh nya di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Ia tertidur disitu, ia merasa tak sanggup dan kaki nya terlalu sakit untuk naik ke kamar. Ia berbohong pada Draco kalau ia tak butuh bantuan. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sangat lemas.

"Hermioneee !" tiba-tiba, pintu Ruang Rekreasi terbuka. Terdengar beberapa suara,"Mione apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudahsembuh?"

"Hei, kalian" Hermione tersenyum melihat Parvati,Padma, Dean dan Seamus," darimana kalian tahupassword ruangan Ketua Murid?"

"Ginny" ucap Dean. Parvati memegang dahi Hermione dan melihat luka di lengan nya bak seorang dokter memeriksa pasien nya," Ya ampun,Mione. Ternyata belum sembuh juga. Suhu tubuh mu juga masih tinggi".

"aku baik-baik saja" lagi-lagi, Hermione tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan seorang pun tahu soal ini. Hal

yang sedang ia hadapi.

Hermione berusaha mencari topik lain dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Apa itu?"

"oh, ini bola ramalan" kata Padma seraya menunjukkan tas jinjing berbentuk bola,"Untuk mengenang kepergian Profesor Trelawney, kami meramal orang-orang".

"Dan Lavender. Jangan lupa tuk mengenang nya juga" tambah Parvati yang mata nya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"seperti nya Profesor Trelawney sudah punya penerus" timpal Dean sambil terkekeh.

Hermione terdiam sebentar. Ramalan...Pelajaran yang sangat ia benci, sama seperti ia benci pada Bellatrix, Voldy-botak-hidung-pesek, dan antek-antek

nya.

Oh, dan kebencian nya pada Draco Malfoy.

Tapi, apa ia masih patut membenci nya? Setelah semua yang dilakukan Draco pada nya? Jujur saja, jantung Hermione terasa sedikit sakit ketika Draco harus melihat bagian tubuh yang semua wanita malu untuk menunjukkanya (yah, pengecualian

untuk para Bitch).

Ia malu. Tapi dengan segenap kemampuan nya, ia tetap menunjukkan senyuman, senyum palsu yang bisa membuat Draco percaya pada diri nya.

_'Malfoy sudah menolongmu...dia sudah berubah...dia sudah berubahh...' _naluri Hermione kembali mengingatkanya. Ia sudah berjanji dalam

hati, bahwa ia akan melupakan Draco Malfoy yang dulu, melupakan segala hal buruk tentang Malfoy setelah Narcissa membelot dan menolong Harry dari

Voldemort.

Tapi,Paku yang sudah ditancapkan, tetap berbekas kan?

Hati yang terlanjur disakiti, selama 6 tahun, tak mudah tuk menutupi luka nya.

'_AAAARRGGHH ! kenapa aku malah memikirkan_

_Malfooyy !'_

"Mionee?" Parvati melambai-lambaikan tangan nya ke depan wajah Hermione,"jadi di ramal atau tidak?"

"Ohhh...umm...baiklah, silahkan" kata Hermione gugup.

Parvati mulai memejamkan mata nya dan memutar tangan nya diatas Bola Ramalan. Perlahan-lahan,bola itu membentuk sebuah asap, lalu membentuk

sebuah lambang.

"Ohh,tidak" Padma menutup mulutnya,"warna asapnya hitam keunguan, yang berarti nasib buruk"

**...Hitam keunguan?**

"dan...lambang apa ini, Parvati?" tanya Padma. Ia menunjuk ke asap yang berbentuk lambang tengkorak dengan dua tulang yang menyilang.

"Yang ditanya berpikir sejenak,"ummm..."

"aha, aku tahu ini" kata Seamus," aku pernah melihat benda serupa di Weasley Wizard Wheezes bersama Ron. Duh...kalau tidak salah..."

Hermione mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"oh iya ! Biskuit Grimm, barang keluaran kita memakannya, kita terlihat pucat seperti orang mati !" Seru Seamus dengan girang.

**APA? Mati?**

"Grimm...berarti...ini..." Padma melirik Parvati

"...Lambang Kematian..." Parvati merinding.

Hermione membelakkan mata nya.

"err...apa ini serius?" tanya Dean hati – hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepala nya, ia juga berharap hal ini bukan sungguhan.

Ia berharap seandai nya ini hanya mimpi.

Teng ! jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tepat. Mereka berempat pamit pada Hermione dan bergegas ke ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Parvati" Hermione menarik tangan Parvati,"Ramalan itu ,... bohong kan?"

"Entahlah..." kata Parvati," Aku tidak suka jika orang lain mengatakan bahwa ramalanku hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi sekarang, aku sendiri

berharap kalau ramalanku meleset"

.

.

.

Luna Lovegood menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang sudah diliputi gelapnya malam bersama Hannah Abbott di jadwal patroli prefek nya. Sesekali berbincang sembari melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"wow, aku baru tahu apa itu Wracksput. Demi Tuhan, 6 tahun aku bersama mu di Hogwarts, tapi rasa nya aku belum mengenal mu dan majalah mu sejauh ini" komentar Hannah tentang The Quibbler edisi lama , sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

Luna tersenyum," yah, mungkin ini lah salah satu contoh bahwa manusia harus membuka mata nya lebih lebar lagi dan melihat sekitarnya"

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata yang menurut Hannah 'agak nyentrik'. Soalnya, kacamata itu lebih mirip seperti topeng yang di pakai saat pesta Halloween.

Hannah memegang kacamata itu. "kau bisa melihatWracksput dengan kacamata ini, serta hewan-hewan lain yang mungkin tak bisa kau lihat dengan mata telanjang," jelas Luna," kacamata itu juga sudah kumodifikasi sedikit. Jadi, kau juga bisa melihat warna aura manusia"

"warna aura?" ulang Hannah. Ia memakai kacamata itu.

TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

"siapa disana?" Hannah dan Luna spontan mengacungkan tongkat ketika mendengar suara tapak sepatu yang keras. Seperti seseorang yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Lumos" Luna menyalakan tongkatnya," ah,ternyata kau, Malfoy. Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini?"

"Pertama, aku bukan berkeliaran, aku ada urusan dan kau tak perlu tahu apa itu. Kedua, aku Ketua Murid dan aku punya hak berada di koridor Hogwarts diwaktu malam yang kau sebut 'berkeliaran' itu" cetus Draco. Ia memberi penekanan

pada kata 'Ketua Murid'.

"sekarang, bisa kau menyingkir,eh Lovegood?" nada bicara Draco terdengar ketus.

"Mal...Malfoy..." Hannah memanggilnya dengan getar di bibir nya," ka...kau habis minum ramuan apa?"

"apa maksudmu, sih?" sahut Draco .

"kau...kau punya aura hitam keunguan yang pekat...dan besar. Seperti asap" Kata Hannah.

Kening Draco berkerut. _'Apa Abbott juga ketularan'gila' nya si Loony Lovegood?' _pikir Draco. Ia langung mendorong Hannah dengan agak kasar,"Minggir, Abbott ! kau mengigau,eh?"

"MALFOOYY ! DIA AKAN MENCEKIKMU !" Hannah menjerit dengan suara nya yang melengking tinggi, yang mungkin jika diber mantra Sonorus akan membangunkan seantero Hogwarts.

"APA-APAAN KAU,HAH?" Draco yang tidak terima 'di bentak' seperti itu segera menggertakkan Hannah,"Minggir ! Expelliarmus !" tak tanggung-tanggung, Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat tubuh Hannah limbung dan terlempar.

"A...aku serius, Malfoy...dia...dia tadi memegang lehermu...aura itu...tangan nya besaarr...hiks.." Suara Hannah yang parau dan terbata-bata mau tak mau kembali menghentikan langkah Draco.

**APA?**

**Tangan Besar?**

**Aura Hitam?**

"Hannah, ayo bangun. Kita kembali ke asrama saja" Luna memapah Hannah yang masih menatap punggung Draco yang terdiam. Air matanya keluar.

Sungguh, yang dilhatnya dari kacamata Luna

membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"tapi...hikss...tapi..." ,"Hannah, ayolah. Tenangkan dirimu" suara Luna dan Hannah terdengar semakin menjauh, meninggalkan Draco yang menatap tongkatnya.

Draco membuka perkamen yang tadi diberi oleh McGonagall. Tanganya bergetar dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

Yang dikatakan Hannah...Hitam keunguan...

"Granger..." Draco segera menutup perkamen itu, ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan nya.

.

.

.

"Blimey, jujur , tadi itu pengap sekali. Aku hampir tak bisa bernapas" kata Ron mendramatisir kalimat nya ketika mereka telah keluar dari ruangan Kepala

Sekolah.

"ya, dan aku juga tak bisa mendengar jelas perbincangan Malfoy tadi" gerutu Harry,"sekarang,aku penasaran perkamen apa yang tadi ia bawa".

Perkamen? Blimey, Ron segera merogoh saku celananya," aku hampir lupa, guys. Makan malam tadi, Hermione menulis sesuatu disini. Lambang-lambang gitu. Aku tidak mengerti".

Ginny merebut perkamen itu dari tangan Ron,"bodoh, ini sih Rune Kuno !" ia menggeplak

kepala Ron.

"Aw ! sakit tahu ! lagipula, apa kau bisa menerjemahkanya?" ledek Ron.

"Tidak, tapi ayo kita ke perpustakaan" cetus Ginny.

"Kenapa tidak pakai bukumu saja? Kau mengambil kelas itu bukan?" usul Ron. "tahun ini tidak. So,tunggu apa lagi. Ayo"

Ginny menarik tangan Harry dan Ron dengan erat dan kencang, sampai ke depan pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun, bahkan Madam Pince sekalipun. Mereka mengendap masuk,sepelan mungkin, bak maling jemuran yang takut tertangkap ,Karena mereka bukan Prefek.

Mereka terus waspada sambil memperhatikan Harry kalau- kalau ia memberi isyarat.

Setelah merasa aman, mereka mulai mencari,"Rune Kuno...Rune Kuno tingkat lanjutan..." Ginny bergumam diantara buku-buku yang dijelajahinya.

SREEKK !

"siapa itu?" Mereka langsung mengacungkan tongkat, menajam kan pendengaran. Ron

mengeluarkan Deluminator dan menyalakan obor di sudut ruangan.

"Hei, Harry" keluarlah sebuah tongkat dengan Lumos, dengan Neville sebagai pemiliknya.

"hai, Neville. Kukira siapa" Harry menghembuskan napas lega.

"sedang apa kau?" tanya Ron sambil menunjuk buku tebal yang dipegang Neville. "oh, ini ensiklopedia edisi terbaru Herbiologi. Aku sedang meneliti

tentang Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak. Aku juga mengambil reverensi dari beberapa ahli dan peneliti Herbiologi".

Ginny mendelik mendengar ucapan Neville barusan,"tunggu, tanaman apa?"

"Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak, kau tahu? bentuknya seperti Mistletoe. Kau baca saja di The Quibbler edisi yang baru terbit minggu kemarin" jelas Neville.

"kudengar tanaman ini pernah muncul di Menara Astronomi" sahut Harry. ia melirik Ron. Ia ingat betul dengan Ron dan Hermione yang mengajaknya untuk melihat tanaman itu di menara Astronomi.

"benarkah? Berarti...jangan-jangan..." Neville mendadak ketakutan.

"jangan-jangan apa, Neville?" kata Ron tidak sabaran.

Neville menarik sebuah buku lagi diatas meja dan membuka-buka halamanya,"lihat, disini dijelaskan, jika Tanaman Bunga Rambat muncul, dan kau mengikuti arah rambat nya, maka kau akan melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan, tak kasat mata, gaib, dan mungkin tidak pernah terlihat oleh manusia".

Harry,Ron,dan Ginny saling berpandangan.

"ah,aku pernah melihat nya . tapi aku tak menemukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan" bantah Ron.

"kalimat nya belum selesai !" seru Neville.

Neville membaca kalimat terakhir,"ikuti arah rambatnya dan jangan berpaling sampai selesai merambat. Jika kau benar-benar tak menemukan sesuatu, maka itu pertanda bahwa ajal akan menghampirimu".

**APA?**

"Omong kosong !" Ron berteriak,"itu konyol !" Harry segera menutup mulut Ron,"diam, Ron ! Kau ini ribut sekali !" .

"apa, Harry?! apa kau percaya dengan isi buku konyol itu?!"

Harry terdiam sejenak. Ia berusaha mengingat percakapan Draco ditengah bising nya suara Ron dan Ginny di Ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi.

_"...Legillimens"_

_"...Terluka..."_

_"...Saya gagal"_

_"...Ini yang saya takutkan..."_

_"... Kematian..."_

**Tunggu. Kematian?**

"Ha...Harry...Ron..." Ginny menyerahkan dua lembar perkamen," aku...aku sudah berhasil menerjemahkanya. Hanya dua kalimat,sih...tapi..tapi..."

_Sang Kematian kan datang dengan Tanaman Bunga Rambat, yang datang dari pohon Elder, mengambil jiwa-jiwa tentram, Hingga menuju surga nan abadi ._

"Guys...ini buruk" tanpa sadar, Harry menjatuhkan perkamenya.

.

.,

.

BRAAKK ! Draco Malfoy memukul dinding ketika ia masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid dan mendesah frustasi,"SIAAALL ! SIAALL !"

"Malfoy ! kau amat berisik" umpat seseorang dibalik sofa.

Draco mengacak rambut pirang nya frustasi."Granger, katakan padaku sekarang !"

"Katakan apa?" kening Hermione berkerut.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Granger. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan semua nya" geram Draco.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?!" kata Hermione.

"Kau tentu mengerti, Granger. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku semua nya. Luka itu, hitam keunguan, Kematian ! apa maksudnya?!" bentak Draco.

Mata Hermione melebar mendengar kata Kematian. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tidak, Malfoy. bukan urusan mu !" delik Hermione.

Draco melotot dan lagi-lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hermione,"Kalau kau tidak mengatakanya, aku akan melukai mu !" Ancam Draco.

"Silahkan ! lakukan sesukamu ! aku tidak takut !" mata Hermione berkilat marah. Tetap bersikukuh pada pendapatnya ; ia tak boleh memberi tahu hal ini pada siapa pun.

Draco mengambil perkamen yang diberi oleh McGonagall dan menunjukkanya pada

Hermione,"lihat? aku yakin yang terjadi padamu pasti berhubungan dengan ini".

"Dari mana Profesor tahu?" Hemione menatap Draco, seakan mendesaknya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Rahasia dibayar rahasia" Draco menyeringai, mata nya juga berkilat menatap Hermione, menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

Hermione mendengus keras. Ia tak menyangka Draco akan kembali menyebalkan seperti dulu. Mood nya benar-benar rusak malam ini. Mulai dari Ron, ramalan Parvati, hingga Draco.

"Pikir pakai otakmu, Granger. Profesor McGonagall tentu takkan se dungu itu membiarkan kasus mu tebengkalai. Dan ia telah menyuruhku untuk mengawasi mu" kata Draco masih mencengkram tangan gadis itu.

Jadi...jadi selama ini, selama seminggu yang ia rasa minggu yang sangat berat, hari-hari yang kelam, dan Malfoy membantu nya, memapah nya, mengobati luka nya, bahkan merawatnya hanya karena...perintah McGonagall?

Tiada ketulusan?

Bukan karena dorongan naluri?

Tanpa bisikan hati untuk menjaga sesama partner Ketua Murid?

Memang, memang McGonagall pernah meminta Draco untuk merawatnya. Tapi Hermione kira, dalam hati Draco juga ada keinginan untuk menjaga nya.

Ternyata tidak.

Hermione menunduk. 'Kenapa...kenapa begini? Kenapa aku jadi lemah? mengharap belas kasihan Malfoy?'

"Menjauh dariku, Malfoy" desis Hermione.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberi tahu" paksa Draco.

"Dasar ferret konyol !" Hermione merasakan emosi nya memuncak.

"Kau mengejekku? Kau berang-berang jelek! " balas Draco.

"Pirang busuk!"

"Rambut semak menjijikan !"

"Tolol ! "

"Kepala batu ! "

"Ular licik !"

"Singa payah !"

"Apa lagi, hah Malfoy sialan?!" Napas Hermione menderu.

"Kau tak berhak menjelekkan nama keluarga ku, Mudblood jalang !"

Hening.

"A...apa...?!" Hermione tergagap, terkejut dengan kata hina yang kembali meluncur dengan sukses dari lidah Draco.

Jadi begitu,ya..

"Mudblood? Ya, aku Mudblood ! Aku Mudblood dan kau Malfoy, kejam, arogan, payah, banyak bacot, bajingan, otak udang, Death Eater, tak bergunaaa ! Persetan dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku !" Hermione marah sejadi-jadi nya, menumpahkan segala emosi nya tepat di depan wajah Draco, mendorong Draco sekuat tenaga.

Draco segera sadar dari atmosfir kemarahanya. Melihat Hermione jalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi nya, ia buru-buru bangkit dan memeluk Hermione.

"Maa...maaf..." Hatinya kini dipenuhi penyesalan. Oh Tuhan, mengapa bisa? Harusnya ia menjaga gadis itu, bukan menyakiti hati. Ia lupa dengan janji nya, lupa dengan sumpah nya.

Mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang gadis itu dari belakang. Meminta Hermione agar tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan, Malfoy" Air mata Hermione perlahan menitik dan tanganya berusaha melepas pelukan itu. Namun, tenaga nya terlalu lemah, semenjak ia mendapat luka-luka itu.

"Lepaskan..." Mendengar itu, Draco malah semakin enggan.

Bagai ada magnet yang menarik diri dan jiwa nya kuat-kuat, Hermione berbalik dan menangkup pipi Draco. Mengusap air mata yang ternyata juga turun dari mata pemuda itu. Balas memeluk, dan mengelus surai pirang pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Semua nya akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Hermione. Suara nya agak serak sehabis bentak-membentak dengan Draco. Ia menuglang-ulang kalimat itu, memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Draco.

Ahh...perasaan macam apa,ini?

Draco akhirnya melepas pelukan itu. Mata nya sayu, sehingga Hermione bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Ehm. Ya, Malfoy. Kau boleh tahu" Hermione berdehem,"kau benar. Yang melempar mantra padaku itu..."

Tiba-tiba, Hemione refleks melotot dan menutup mulutnya. Ia mundur selangkah, lutunya gemetaran.

"Granger?" Draco terdiam dan mengikuti arah pandang Hermione...dibelakangnya...

"Sang Kematian..."

Asli. Draco benar-benar melihatnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia lebih menakutkan dari yang Draco bayangkan. Tubuh besar, jubah hitam, cerurit raksaksa.

"...Mati"

Gerakan jari Sang Kematian perlahan bergerak, menunjuk kepada suatu objek, perlahan dari atas kebawah, yang hal ini tak pernah Hermione harapkan untuk terjadi.

Draco Malfoy.

Kedua manusia itu terdiam. Aura hitam keunguan Sang Kematian menguar kuat ke penjuru ruangan. Udara pengap seketika, penerangan meredup, detak jantung mereka semakin cepat.

Cerurit raksaksa itu terangkat.

"MALFOOOYYY ! AWAAAASSS !" Jerit Hermione.

BRUKK ! Hermione mendorong Draco.

SREEETT !

"Granger? GRANGER?" Draco menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hermione.

"GRANGER !"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is Updated ! duh... mohon maaf buat reader yang kurang nyaman baca chapter sebelumnya . Penulisanya kacau banget. Chapter 2 tuh Crystal tulis di Word-to-go di hp. Crystal udah teliti semua nya, penulisaya, EYD, udah rapih. Tapi tau nya pas udah di-publish kayak gitu. Soalnya kalo update di komputer kena Internet Positif semenjak ganti provider. Mau download aplikasi buat unblock situs, tapi gagal terus *curcol*.**

**Tapi sekali lagi, makasih yang udah review, follow dan favorite cerita ini, walau sekacau dan seabal apapun. Crystal seneng banget kalo ada yang review, bikin Crystal tambah semangat buat Update. Dan para Silent Reader, walaupun ga review, tapi kalo suka cerita ini, Crystal seneng juga.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Mrs. AntariusMalfoy, Shaffa, Guest : **ya, itu typo. soalnya edit di hp. Tapi udah crystal perbaiki, kok. Makasih, keep support ya :)

**Lilyan Flo : **Makasih, aduh maaf ya kalo ngga nyaman bacanya :( . mulai sekarang Crystal teliti dulu klo mau update. Makasih ya, udah support dan kritik cerita ini :)

**Ove Dramione, Guest , dwida2 :** Mati ngga ya? xD jawabanya ada di chapter ini ;)

**Annisa Fitri, Valaria Cullen :** siiipp broo ;)

** , Chika nate granger : **okee :) makasih udah support

**And Enjoy the Next Chapter !**

**.**

**.**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir pekan di Hogwarts. Musim Gugur sudah masuk ke pertengahan. Udara semakin dingin. Pohon-pohon menjatuhkan daunya yang coklat dan mengering. Sama dengan harapan siswa-siswa Hogwarts yang harus 'gugur' hari ini. Rencana akhir pekan ke Hogsmeade yang mungkin sudah tersusu rapi oleh mereka harus dibatalkan. Membatalkan keinginan untuk menyesap segelas Butterbeer hangat ala Madam Rosmerta, membeli berbagai macam manisan di Honeydukes, atau membeli alat-alat jahil di Weasley Wizard Wheezes yang baru buka cabang di Hogsmeade. Atau, sekedar menghirup udara segar, kencan bergandeng tangan dengan kekasih, nongkrong di tribun lapangan Qudditch untuk menonton latihan, berjalan-jalan diantara rerumputan dan duduk-duduk memandang Danau Hitam.

Tapi semua itu sirna hari ini.

Sama seperti sirna nya cahaya mentari yang bersembunyi dibalik langit kelabu.

Angin terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulit.

Kulit yang ditutupi dengan pakaian hitam-hitam.

Gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu pun juga merasakanya. Merasakan suram dan belasungkawa yang meliputi sekolah ini. Ia bisa mendengar isak tangis, ratapan, sampai teriakan frustasi merayap ke seluruh dinding sekolah yang kokoh . Semenjak menyebarnya isu heboh yang mengejutkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, bahkan lukisan sekalipun. Kabar yang membuat hati nya ketar-ketir, gelisah, tidak bisa tenang.

"_Ketua Murid..."_

"_Ruang Rekreasi..."_

"_MENINGGAALLL !"_

Setidaknya,itulah sepotong-potong gosip yang dapat ia dengar ditengah-tengah bising nya Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin semalam. Oh ya, tentu saja kabar itu juga menyebar dikalangan murid-murid Slytherin yang notabene egois dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dianggap tidak lagi kalau bukan dari Pansy Parkinson si biang gosip.

Tapi bukan itu yang peduli darimana Pansy mendapat gosip itu. Yang dipikiranya hanya satu, yang membuatnya cemas dan tak bisa tidur semalaman. Gadis itu terus menyeruak kerumunan siswa-siswa Hogwarts di koridor didepan Aula Besar. Menunggu instruksi dari McGonagall untuk bersiap melakukan upacara.

Ya, **Upacara Kematian**

_Jangan dia,...kumohon jangan diaa..._ hati nya bergumam tak karuan, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati saat ia melihat sebuah figura besar yang ditutupi oleh kain yang besar pula. Figura itu ditaruh persis ditengah-tengah, dengan hiasan bunga melingkar disekelilingnya, juga berbagai rangkaian bunga putih yang ditaruh disekitar nya. Biola-biola yang telah disihir bergerak, memainkan lagu sedih yang semakin memperkuat rasa duka cita di ruangan ini.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang dicari nya. Suara bariton yang amat ia kenal, semenjak mereka bertemu untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Suara bariton yang serak basah karena...menangis?

"Dra...Draco..." Ia menutup mulut nya. Hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengucapkan kata syukur berkali-kali didalam hatinya. '_Tuhan, terimakasih telah mendengar doa ku !'_

Air mata nya perlahan turun mengalir. Bukan, bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena ternyata orang yang ia cintai masih hidup dan menghirup napas hari ini. Lega karena bayang-bayang buruk diotaknya tidak benar-benar terjadi dan berangsur-angsur hilang. Senyuman diwajahnya mengembang, ia berlari, langsung menghambur dan memeluk pria jangkung berambut pirang tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Astoria Greengrass merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika perang masih berlangsung. Dimana hidup seseorang bisa terancam hanya dengan lontaran Avada Kedavra oleh Voldy-botak-hidung-pesek dan geng Death Eater nya. Ia takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang selama ini telah menumbuhkan rasa yang tidak biasa dalam hati nya. Takut kehilangan Draco Malfoy, pria yang telah melengkapi relung kosong dalam hidupnya, mengisi kesunyian dan melukis hari-hari nya.

Draco Malfoy hanya diam. Tangisanya masih tak bisa dibendung. Saat Astoria memeluknya, ia sadar ia butuh sandaran. Perlahan, ia balas memeluk gadis itu. Tanganya melingkar erat di pinggang Astoria, berusaha meredam tangisan dipundaknya.

"Semua nya akan baik-baik saja, Draco..." terdengar bisikan lembut Astoria ditelinga Draco.

_Semua nya akan baik-baik saja..._

Tangisan Draco malah makin pecah, walau suara nya hampir tidak terdengar. Astoria bisa merasakan itu dari air mata Draco yang semakin membasahi jubah keluarga Greengrass . Astoria makin memeluknya erat. Draco seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta makan pada ibu nya.

_Kata-kata itu..._

_Milik Hermione Granger..._

"sstt...Draco...sudahlah..." Astoria menepuk-nepuk dan mengusap rambut pria itu dengan penuh perasaan. Berusaha memberi kehangatan, berharap pria itu segera tenang dan menghentikan bulir bening yang jatuh dari mata nya.

Astoria melepas pelukanya, menghapus sisa air yamg masih tertinggal di sudut – sudut mata Draco. Cincin di jari tengah di tangan kiri nya tampak berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari yang datang dari jendela. Cincin pertanda...kalau ia mempunyai ikatan dengan Draco. Perlahan, ia melirik tangan kanan Draco.

Cincin itu masih terpasang di jari nya.

"jangan nangis lagi..." Astoria memberi senyum terbaik nya, yang mungkin bisa menghipnotis banyak siswa Hogwarts dengan senyum cantik nan menawanya itu.

Draco akhirnya mau menuruti kalimat Astoria. Ia mengeuarkan sapu tangan rajut elegan dengan lambang M besar ditengahnya. Astoria kembali tersenyum kecil, membantu mengusap-usap wajah Draco dengan sapu tangan itu.

Ah, Pria nya yang tampan ini bisa menangis juga rupanya?

"Semua nya...berkumpul..." suara parau Profesor McGonagall dengan hidung yang masih merah karena menangis, memerintah seluruh siswa untuk mendekat.

Para siswa segera duduk dikursi-kursi yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar mengelilingi figura . dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, McGonagall membuka kain yang menutupi figura itu. Astoria yang penasaran, mendongakkan kepala nya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas gambar dari figura itu.

Oh, ya Tuhan...

Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal coklat dan mata coklat madu yang indah. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis itu? Di pinggiran figura itu terdapat sebuah ukiran yg dibuat secara sihir :

_Terbaring dengan tenang Hermione Jean Granger_

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka dan satu per satu Profesor Hogwarts masuk dengan pakaian hitam-hitam pula. Hagrid membawa masuk seekor Unicorn dan meletakkanya disamping figura. Air mata nya turun pula membasahi jenggotnya. Diliriknya Harry Potter yang duduk diantara murd-murid dengan kepala tertunduk.

McGonagall tampak membuka sebuah perkamen, Pidato upacara kematian yang pernah diucapkan Profesor Dumbledor saat wafatnya Cedric Diggory di Turnamen Triwizard 3 tahun lalu.

"Hari ini...kita berduka cita. Berduka cita atas pergi nya teman kita, sahabat kita, saudari kita, keluarga kita, Hermione Jean Granger, ke surga. Teman yang baik, berwawasan luas, Pahlawan dunia sihir, yang tak kenal lelah untuk membela yang benar dan menentang yang salah..."

McGonagall mulai menyebutkan kenangan-kenangan tentang Hermione,"salah satu anggota Trio Emas yang telah bersusah payah membebaskan dunia sihir dari gelapnya masa peperangan. Tanpa dia, dan kawan-kawanya, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, mungkin hari ini kita takkan bisa menikmati anugrah yang begitu besar setelah perang berakhir".

"Teman yang pemberani, mewarisi sifat asrama nya, Godric Gryffindor. Teman yang hangat, berbagi canda tawa serta duka dan air mata bersama. Teman yang tegar, kuat, dan tak pantang menyerah. Teman yang patut kita kenang"

Bersamaan dengan selesai nya pidato itu, tangisan keras kembali terdengar, semua orang mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengangkatnya, dengan secercah cahaya Lumos diujung tongkat. Unicorn yang tadi dibawa Hagrid juga menunduk, tanduknya mengeluarkan bola cahaya dan kemudia bola itu membentuk serpihan cahaya yang berjatuhan diatas foto besar gadis cantik itu.

Air mata pun mulai berjatuhan untuk Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

"Ssstt ! jangan berisik !"

"Dia sudah sadar ! dia sudah sadar !"

"kubilang jangan berisik !"

"hei, yang penting dia sudah bangun kan?!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara disekitarnya membuat ia membuka pandanganya. Mata nya mengerjap pelan-pelan, Suara-suara itu pelahan-lahan lenyap. Berganti dengan kesunyian dan mata nya melebar sempurna melihat beberapa siluet terduduk mengelilingi nya.

"Profesor Binns?" keningnya berkerut. Kenapa ada Profesor Binns si hantu kelas Sejarah disebelahnya?

"yah...kau benar. Dia sudah sadar" terdengar lagi satu suara cempreng, yang ternyata milik Myrtle Merana.

"Myrtle...Myrtle Merana..." gumamnya.

"jangan khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja" ujar seseorang lagi. Ternyata itu adalah Rahib Gemuk.

Lho,lho. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada para hantu? Ia kembali mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekelilingnya dengan heran. Keran...kolam mandi besar...

Lho? Ini kan kamar mandi prefek lantai lima?!

"Aku yang menemukan mu, jika kau mau tahu" Jelas Myrtle. Ia terbang mendekat. Ia terbang berpindah antara sisi kiri dan kananya,"lalu aku meminta tolong Si-Kepala-Hampir-Putus untuk memapahmu kesini".

"tapi kenapa harus kamar mandi prefek, Myrtle?" ia memutar bola matanya. _Dasar hantu kamar mandi_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting dimana saja dia mau menempatkanmu" kata Helena Ravenclaw yang tiba-tiba muncul," yang penting, dia menyelamatkamu. Berterima kasihlah padanya".

Myrtle tersenyum mendengar penuturan Helena.

Hermione bangun dengan hati-hati, lalu menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Bukankah...tadi malam ia berada di Ruang Rekreasi? Apa yang terjadi? Ia berusaha memutar memori dalam kepala nya.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kepala nya seakan terbentur, ia sudah lupa semuanya.

"Ms. Granger?" Profesor Binns melambai-lambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Hermione, mengira nya melamun. Hermione segera mengusap wajahnya dengan tanganya.

EH?

Hermione menatap tanganya. Baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang beda dengan dirinya. Sesuatu...yang mustahil terjadi. Sejak kapan tubuhnya berwarna kelabu? Ia tidak pernah bermain-bain dengan cat tembok kan?! Hah, itu sangat konyol. Lagipula, ini dunia sihir. Untuk apa pakai cat tembok?

Oke, lupakan cat tembok.

Sekarang raut wajah nya menampilkan sirat pertanyaan yang amat jelas, seperti ada tanda tanya besar di sebelahnya.

"oke, kurasa aku perlu menjelaskanya untukmu" Profesor Binns seakan menangkap apa yg dipikirkanya. Kening nya makin berkerut, Di otak nya muncul satu pernyataan yang ia sendiri tidak percaya kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Mungkinkah...

Dirinya hantu?

"Dengar, . ini mungkin berat bagimu, tapi ini sudah terjadi dan mungkin inilah takdirmu..."

Hermione memperhatikan kalimat Profesor Binns dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah wafat. Pukul 11 malam di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Tapi , kau bukan hantu. Kau ini 'arwah tidak terlihat'" lanjut Profesor Binns.

"ya, menurutku ini juga 'kesalahan' Sang Kematian. Kalau memang semalam adalah waktu kematianmu, kau akan langsung ke Dunia Arwah" tambah Rahib Gemuk.

"ya, Her-My-Oh-Nee"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang 'pria' yang agak kecil dengan pakaian dan rambut yang aneh. Tubuhnya tidak berwarna kelabu seperti hantu-hantu yang lain.

"PEEVES ! Pergi atau kupanggilkan Baron Berdarah !" teriak Myrtle mengancam makhluk itu, Peeves. Ternyata, beginilah wujud Peeves yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh penghuni Hogwarts.

"No,no. Baron Berdarah sedang pergi entah kemana, aku tak peduli. Nah, Her-My-Oh-Nee, kita ini makhluk yang sama sekarang, Jika kau mau tahu" Peeves menirukan gaya bicara Myrtle bermaksud mengejeknya,"Aku Poltergeist, dan begitu juga kau. Kau sama denganku, Aku sama denganmu".

"PERGI ! Baron sudah kembali !" Helena melambaikan tanganya membentuk gestur mengusir. Dan benar saja, Baron sudah muncul disisi Helena.

"Hahaha...dia pasti lupa kalau Baron menuruti segala ucapan Nona Kelabu" bisik Rahib Gemuk sambil terkikik, saat melihat Peeves yang sudah lari pontang-panting.

Hermione malah bangkit dari duduknya dan tidak menggubris Rahib Gemuk. Ia menatap cermin-cermin yang berjejer didinding. Mata Hermione melebar, perkataan Peeves tak ada bohong nya sedikitpun. Ia tidak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sekarang Poltergeist, Ia sekarang 'makhluk yang tak pernah ada'. Makhluk yang takkan ada yang melihatnya kecuali para hantu.

.

.

.

**Ginny's POV**

Aku kembali menggosok mataku yang super sembab akibat menangis tersedu-sedu. Suasana di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor ini masih sama, sepi dan tak ada satu pun orang yg berbicara. Hermione,...kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia malah pergi ketika perang sudah berakhir? Kenapa dia harus pergi ketika dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia dan semua orang impikan, Dunia Sihir yang tenang dan damai. Kenapa aku harus kembali kehilangan setelah Fred wafat?

Kenapa?

"INI PASTI ULAHNYA !" Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku mendengar teriakan Ron yang begitu keras. Duh, apa sih mau nya? Bikin orang sakit kepala saja.

"Ron, tenanglah !" pasti ada Harry dibelakangnya dan bingo, tebakanku benar. Dimana Ron ribut, disitu Harry akan menenangkanya.

"Sudah kubilang, Malfoy itu Death Eater !" intonasi Ron semakin tinggi. Orang-orang menatap mereka dengan seksama.

"RON !" seru Harry," Malfoy. Bukan. Death. Eater" ia menekankan setiap kata-kata nya.

"Lalu apa ada pembunuh lain selain Death Eater?!" balas Ron. Kulihat dengan jelas muka nya yang semerah rambut keluarga kami, menandakan kemarahanya yang pasti sudah dipuncak ubun-ubunnya.

"Ya kan?! Coba pikir, Harry. bisa saja dibalik kepala pirangnya yang bejat itu dia menyimpan dendam pada kita. Bisa saja dia merencanakan suatu hal yang busuk ! Dan ini buktinya ! KAU PIKIR SIAPA LAGI YANG BERSAMA MIONE SAAT IA MATI SELAIN MALFOY?!" ucap Ron dalam sekali tarikan napas. Bloody Hell, dia benar-benar murka sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gin?" Harry tiba-tiba memanggiku,tampaknya ia meminta pendapatku. Ron terdiam dan menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku butuh udara segar" tukasku dan aku langsung berdiri meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan konyol yang dipelopori oleh Ron dan dipanaskan oleh Harry. Kenapa Harry malah meladeninya, sih? Harusnya dia sudah tahu kalau tabiat Ron seperti itu.

Ah, sudahlah.

Kepalaku benar-benar penat dan aku butuh alasan agar aku dapat mengerti semua ini. Ku jelajahi seluruh lorong dan sudut-sudut Hogwarts, Dan aku berhenti di tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi Mione bersamaku.

Perpustakaan, tentu saja. Tempat ini bagai kamar ketiga setelah Asrama Gryffindor dan Asrama Ketua Murid. Saking seringnya ia kesini, aku sampai hapal kapan saja dia akan berkunjung. Jam 4.13 sore, terutama jika banyak PR maka dia akan datang 1 jam lebih awal. Jika akhir pekan, dia akan datang pukul 1 siang sepulang dari Hogsmeade, mengajakku untuk meminjam buku dan membacanya di ruang Rekreasi.

Lapangan Quidditch. Oh, dia selalu duduk disini, di baris ketiga tribun khusus Gryffindor, tapi agak disebelah kanan. Aku menoleh ke arah sampingku, membayangkan ia sedang tepuk tangan dan memberi semangat pada Tim Qudditch Gryffindor.

Tepi Danau Hitam. Katanya, kalau ia kesini, ia akan teringat dengan Turnamen Triwizard dan segala kisahnya. Cerita tentang perjuangan Harry, Bagaimana Krum meminta nya untuk pergi ke Pesta Dansa Yule Ball bersama, dan bagaimana Alastor-Moody-Palsu membuatnya pingsan dan tiba-tiba ia sudah diselamatkan oleh Krum dari dasar Danau Hitam.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi Pondok Hagrid. Dia juga pasti sedih, aku yakin dia butuh teman untuk menghibur hatinya. Aku mengetok-ngetok pintu pondoknya dengan hati-hati, berharap ia akan membuka pintunya.

"Ginny...?ah, masuklah" ah, ternyata dia ada didalam. Aku melangkah masuk, dan...Ya Tuhan, mengapa pondok nya begitu berantakan? Apa dia lupa membersihkanya?

"Aku baru pulang dari membeli Unicorn, yang tadi kau lihat di pemakaman, kau ingat?" ucap Hagrid,"Aku tidak mau memburu Unicron liar di Hutan Terlarang. Belum sempat kurapihkan rumahku, aku pulang disambut berita seperti itu".

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Hagrid seakan kehilangan bagian dari hidupnya. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Aku dan Trio Emas adalah teman karib Hagrid bahkan semenjak kami memasuki tahun pertama disekolah ini.

Hening beberapa saat sampai aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Hagrid tampak kaget, Kuharap dia bisa ikut membantu. Karena menurut ku, pendapat Ron bahwa yang membunuh Mione itu Malfoy, tak ada benar nya sama sekali. Kalau benar Malfoy, dia takkan repot-repot memenuhi permintaan Profesor McGonagall untuk menjaga Mione. Dia takkan menunggu waktu dan pasti akan segera menjebaknya. Dan , yang terakhir, Mione tidak bodoh. Ia takkan semudah itu masuk ke dalam perangkap orang licik.

Aku hanya punya firasat, apa ini ada hubunganya dengan **Sang Kematian?**

Mulai dari Mione yang sering membaca buku Relikui Kematian, 'Seseorang' di Marauders Map, hingga perkamen Rune Kuno. Oh iya, aku juga menyerahkan terjemah perkamen itu pada Hagrid.

"Ginny...aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa" kata Hagrid,"Tapi aku yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Ini tidak beres. Ada baiknya kamu menanyakan langsung pada orang yang terlibat".

Aku tak mengerti,"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau tentu mengerti. Beberapa menit lalu Ron dan Harry datang, dan mereka langsung bertengkar begitu keluar dari pondokku".

"dan mereka bertengkar sampai ke Ruang Rekreasi" sahutku sambil mendengus.

"kudengar Ron berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat 'siapa lagi yang bersama Mione saat dia mati?'".

Demi Tuhan ! Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar penuturan Hagrid. Terimakasih, Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

**Ginny's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bertengkar dengan Ron, Harry duduk terdiam di beranda Menara Astronomi. Pikiranya kacau, Kepala nya pusing, seperti ada banyak Wracksput yang mengitarinya. Memandang ke arah cakrawala, yang entah kenapa seakan tergambar wajah Hermione Granger sedang tersenyum diatas langit.

_'Sedang apa ya, dia? apa dia sudah tenang? ah, dia pasti sedang tertidur lelap. atau mungkin, bertemu Profesor Dumbledor?' _kata Harry dalam hatinya. Perlahan, bulir bening dari matanya jatuh. mengingat segala peristiwa dan kenanganya bersama Hermione. Betapa Hermione selalu ada di sisi nya, bahkan masa tersulit sekalipun. Saat ia dikucilkan karena diduga memasukkan nama ke Piala Api di Turnamen Triwizard, Hermione lah yang pertama kali memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Saat ia diejek dan diolok-olok oleh Draco dan ayahnya, Hermione ikut andil dalam membelanya. Bahkan, gadis itu tidak segan-segan menonjok hidung Draco di tahun ketiga, yang akibat sifat kekanak-kanakan Draco yang mengadu ke ayahnya soal Buckbeak.

Harry , entah kenapa sedikit merasa, bahwa sahabat nya yang terbaik ialah Hermione, bukan Ron. Mungkin karena Hermione seorang wanita, perasaan dan hati nya lebih lembut, tidak seperti Ron yang gegabah , prasangka buruk, dan buru-buru dalam menilai orang.

Dan saat paling kritis dalam kehidupanya, dimana dia dan Hermione hanya berdua di dalam tenda, berjuang mencari Horcrux tanpa Ron yang sudah terlebih dulu putus asa. Jika Ditelisik ke dalam hatinya, Harry juga sebenarnya merasa putus asa. Sangat putus asa. Dia merasa, perkataan Ron ada benarnya. Dia hanya berputar-putar tak tahu arah, tanpa petunjuk dari Dumbledor, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna.

Betapa ia menyayangi sahabat nya, Hermione...

Sudah cukup. ya, sudah cukup ia kehilangan banyak orang-orang yang dicintainya. Mula-mula Orang tua nya, lalu Sirius, Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape, Fred, kawan-kawan nya, dan sekarang Hermione. Sudah cukup, Harry merasa, ini harus jadi yang terakhir.

Andai ia masih menyimpan kalung pemutar balik waktu, pastilah ia akan kembali ke waktu sebelum Hermione mati dan mencegahnya, sama seperti ia mencegah Buckbeak mati. Andai ia sempat setidaknya memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hermione, sebelum ia dicabut nyawa.

Ah, itu takkan terjadi lagi.

"Harry..." Ron menaiki tangga dan masuk ke Menara Astronomi, membuat Harry membuyarkan lamunanya. Harry menengok kemudian berpaling lagi.  
Ron mengerti perasaan Harry.

"Harry dengar...aku tak bermaksud, ck, menyalahi mu" kata Ron,"aku minta maaf. aku memang begini kan, kalau sedang kalut? maafkan aku, Harry. Aku memang sering menyalahkan orang lain,...menyalahkan keadaan...".

"tidak masalah" Harry kemudian tersenyum. ia menepuk lengan Ron yang menunduk. Ia menangis.

"seharusnya, aku yang menyalahkan diriku. Semasa dia hidup, aku sering menyia-nyiakanya. ketika kami masih pacaran dulu, aku sering memarahinya, membentaknya, bahkan membandingkanya dengan Lavender. Aku juga tak berhasil membujuk Mione untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya..."

Harry mengusap-usap punggung Ron, berusaha menghiburnya.

"aku menyesal. Aku masih mencintainya, sangat mencintai nya malah. Terlebih saat Malfoy selalu dekat-dekat denganya. Bahkan, bukan aku yang ada di sisi nya saat ia terbaring lemah di Hospital Wing" kata Ron.

"andai ada kesempatan kedua..."

_Aku juga berharap begitu, Ron. tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. _Batin Harry terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Ron.

Harry mengeluarkan potongan Cermin-dua-sisi dari kantongnya, menggerakkan keatas dan kebawah. ingin rasanya ia bercerita pada Sirius , tentang kesedihanya saat ini. Tapi biarlah, meski Sirius tidak ada, melihat wajah nya saja sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

SRET ! tiba-tiba, Harry melotot. bukan bayangan Sirius yang dilihatnya. Tunggu...tadi itu, wajah siapa?

Harry kembali memutar cerminya. Aneh, biasanya cermin-dua-sisi akan menunjukkan latar sisi lain yang berhubungan dengan cermin kedua. kenapa saat ia lihat...latarnya di Menara Astronomi.

SRET ! wajah itu muncul lagi.

"HERMIONE?!" Harry menengok kebelakangnya. "Blimey, Harry. kau membuat telingaku sakit" Ron tidak lagi menutup wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya.  
"Aku berani sumpah kalau aku tadi melihat Hermione" kata Harry. Pandanganya masih menelusuri seluruh penjuru menara. Ron yang bingung hanya celingak-celinguk saja,"aku tak melihat apapun. mungkin hanya delusi mu"

Harry berbediri, memastikan kalau itu memang bukan khayalan nya semata. ia memutar cermin nya sekali lagi, kali ini Ron juga ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah cermin.

SRETT!

"ya, Harry. ini aku" Harry dan Ron menengok ke belakang, dan...

"HERMIONEE !" mereka langsung berlari menghampiri Hermione yang berwujud aneh itu. Transparan, dan bercahaya?

Harry dan Ron segera sadar. Hemione bukan lagi manusia, dia...hantu. walau gembira, mereka tidak memeluk Hermione. "kalian tak merindukanku?" kata Hermione begitu mereka tidak memeluknya.

"Sangaatt ! semenit saja aku kehilanganmu,terasa..." Ron menghentikan kata-katanya, gengsi nya menyadari kalau ia bicara terlalu jauh tentang perasaanya. ia malu-malu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Hermione tertawa haru,"hahaha,...aku juga merindukan kalian" Hermione lalu memeluk kedua sahabatnya."Ba...bagaimana bisa?" Harry kaget, kenapa Hermione yang berwujud hantu bisa memeluknya, tanpa menembus tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan hantu, aku Poltergeist. Seperti Peeves" jelas Hermione seakan membaca pikiran Harry. Mata Ron membelalak kaget,"Bloody Hell. jadi kau.."  
"Arwah tak terlihat" sambung Herminone. ia akhirnya menceritakan secara detail apa yang dialami olehnya, dan Draco, sampai ketika ia mendengar penjelasan para hantu. Sekaligus, ia meminta maaf pada Ron dan Harry karena selama ini mengabaikan mereka.

"Jadi begitu lah,...sekali agi, maafkan aku, guys" kata Hermione,"tapi, siapapun aku, kalian akan tetap menerimaku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja ! " mereka kembali berpelukan erat,"tentu saja , Hermione"

.

.

.

Jendela Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin yang mengarah langsung ke dasar Danau Hitam tampak begitu dingin jika disentuh. Ya, mungkin hawa musim dingin sudah merasuk ke dasar Danau yang luas dan kedalamanya nyaris seperti laut itu. Mungkin Cumi-Cumi Raksasa sekarang tengah berguling-guling kedinginan.

Begitu juga Draco Malfoy. Ia tenggelam dalam pikiranya.

'_Wajahku begitu dingin, jika kulihat di cermin. Sama seperti dahulu, terlihat seperti mayat. Namun tidak dengan jiwa ku yang hidup. Jiwaku selalu mendorongku untuk menjalani hidup dengan semangat, bersenang-senang, menjahali seseorang, membuat bangga Ayah dan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan._

_Tapi, sekarang aku merasa, jiwaku juga dingin._

_Semua yang telah aku lakukan terasa sia-sia. Semua nya. Jadi selama ini, siapa diriku? Apa yang artinya yang telah kulakukan?..._

_Untuk apa aku hidup?_

_Pada akhirnya, Pangeran Kegelapan musnah, sia-sia diriku menjadi Death Eater. Pada akhirnya, Ayahku mendekam di Azkaban. Semua propaganda nya tentang hebatnya menjadi Death Eater, dan betapa bangga nya ia jika aku mengikuti jejaknya, semua nya bagai debu yang ditiup angin. Tidak berarti, Omong kosong, dan semua itu buruk. Jahat._

_Dan sekarang, bukan itu yang begitu kusesali. Aku sudah memulai hidupnya yang baru. Walau masih menyandang nama yang sama, Draco Malfoy, tapi aku berusaha menjadi pribadi yang baru. Awal yang baru saat aku kembali ke Hogwarts yang baru di renovasi pula. Berusaha mendapat prestasi yang lebih relasi dan nama baikku, terutama pada Potter dan Trio Emas. Lulus Hogwarts dan menata ulang aset keluarga Malfoy beserta perusahaanya yang sempat berantakan. Tumbuh dewasa, Menikah..._

_Oh menikah? Kurasa aku mendapat perasaan yang baru yang baru ku dapat di tahun ketujuh ini. Perasaan yang semula ditentang oleh logika. _

_Perasaan ingin menjaga, melindungi,memeluk,mencintai,memeluk, mendekap,mencium..._

_Perasaan nya yang tumbuh untuk seorang Hermione Granger._

_Saat ku tahu Hermione terluka, saat itu pula aku merasa menjadi seorang , ini konyol, tapi aku merasa, aku harus menjadi ksatria bagi gadis itu. Entah aku ini kerasukan atau apa,tapi aku tak bisa jika harus melihat Hermione terluka , tentu aku ingat sumpahku sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti seseorang barang sedikitpun. Tapi kalau Hermione, keinginan itu muncul sendiri dari hatiku. Keinginan agar jangan sampai lidah dan tongkatku melukai gadis itu sedikitpun._

_Apa Hermione menyadari nya?_

_Tapi, pada akhirnya, Hermione meninggalkanku juga. Meninggalkan aku tepat didepan mataku, _

_Meninggalkan perasaan bersalah yang begitu dalam. Kenapa aku bisa membentaknya dan memanggilnya Mudblood lagi?! Dan setelah itu..._

_Sang Kematian datang dan mengambil nyawanya._

_Kenapa bukan aku saja yang diambil ! arggghh !_

_Kenapa ini harus terjadi, Tuhan..._

_mungkin takkan ada percaya, tapi inilah sisi lain diriku. Semua kupendam dalam-dalam agar aku tak terlihat lemah, kutegakkan bahuku dan berjalan dengan mendongakkan kepala; Tapi kenapa aku lemah?! Mengapa aku lemah jika aku berhadapan denganmu,_

_Hermione Granger?!_

Air matanya turun lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hoi, mate" dinding terbuka, menampilkan Theodore membawa bungkusan-entah-apa-itu. Draco buru-buru mengusap matanya.

"Hohoho...mate. kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini,sih?" Theo menyeringai, menepuk pundak Draco lalu duduk di sofa didepan Draco dan membuka bungkusan itu dengan santai nya.

Butterbeer?

"ck,ck,ck...hari gini sempat-sempatnya beli Butterbeer" dinding kembali terbuka, dan Daphne Grengrass masuk sambil menyindir Theo.

"ini untuk menghibur yang terhormat" ucap Theo. Daphne segera mengikuti arah pandang Theo, dan ia mendapatkan pemandangan ganjil nan langka,

Draco Malfoy yang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Drakie poo, atau ketampananmu akan berkurang" Daphne meniru suara cempreng Pansy beserta gerak-gerik nya,"setidaknya kau harus meningat kalimat Pansy-Pig-Parkinson yang satu itu" tambahnya.

Draco masih terdiam.

"Tori tadi mencari mu. Ia ingin kau mmbantu nya mengerjakan Transfigurasi. Sebaiknya kau bergegas sekarang" kata Daphne , ia tetap menyampaikan pesan dari adiknya meskipun ia berpikir kalau adiknya itu terlalu rajin untuk mengerjakan tugas di hari libur. Oh, dan hari bela sungkawa. Ia lalu duduk dan menyambar botol Butterbeer yang dipegang Theo.

"HEI ! sudah kubilang, ini untukku dan Draco" Theo berusaha merebut kembali Butterbeernya.

"dan satu lagi untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Astoria. Setidaknya aku bisa duduk dan minum bersama adikmu yang cantik bak bidadari, bukan nenek-nenek-gembel-berambut-putih seperti mu" ledek Theo sambil tertawa dan ia sukses mendapat pukulan dari Daphne dikepala nya.

Draco masih terdiam, mengabaikan Theo yang meledek dan menggoda kekasihnya itu. Ia memandang ke arah perapian.

Ia baru ingat, terakhir ia melihat Blaise pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli sesuatu melalui Jaringan Floo. Dan sekarang, kenapa ia merasa kalau ia jarang melihat Blaise?

"Oi, kenapa kau tak beranjak? Tori pasti tak mau menunggu" kata Daphne.

"kemana Blaise?" Draco pergi dari kursi nya disertai dengan tatapan bingung dua siswa penghuni Asrama Slytherin itu.

"Apa dia baru saja bilang Blaise?"

"Kurasa begitu"

Draco melangkah pelan-pelan, menengok ke kanan dan kiri, siapa tahu ia menemukan Blaise. Kenapa sahabat hitam nya itu malah tidak ada saat ia membutuhkanya? Draco membatin, merutuk betapa sialnya dirinya sejak malam itu.

Seseorang juga berjalan di depan Draco, dengan arah yang berlawanan. Orang itu juga berjalan dengan tegas, pandanganya ke depan. Insting nya yang sudah terasah tajam semenjak menjadi Death Eater pun mulai bereaksi, firasatnya berbisik ketika gadis Weasley itu lewat berpapasan denganya. Secepat kilat, Draco refleks langung berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Tepat. Ginny juga mengacungkan tongkatnya. Niat Ginny yang ingin melempar mantra pada Draco secara diam-diam terbaca dengan mudah oleh Draco.

"Jangan coba-coba memantraiku, Weasley, dan simpan itu sebelum aku patahkan" Gertak Draco, walau ia menyebut Weasley alih-alih Weaselbee.

"hah, kena kau Malfoy. ingin sesekali aku menangkap mu dan mengintrogasi mu. walau harus dengan duel mantra" sifat tempramen Ginny mulai muncul. "jangan konyol, Weasley. aku tak mau membuang energi dan waktuku untuk hal yang sia-sia" cibir Draco.

"oh? jadi, kau takut untuk sekedar adu mantra? kenapa hm? bukankah kau ini mantan Death Eater, yang tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun, termasuk Hermi-.."

"AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA !" teriak Draco memotong kalimat Ginny.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku siapa yang membuatnya mati" ucap Ginny. "itu bukan urusanmu" desis Draco. Ia kembali melangkah menjauhi Ginny, menjauhi hal yang bisa membuatnya melanggar sumpahnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar Death Eater ! pengecut, jahat, payah, licik ! Buktikan kalau aku salah !" Pancing Ginny. Kata-kata itu seakan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah mulai menantangku rupanya?! baiklah, kita gunakan metode duel mantra ala siswa tahun kedua, karena aku tahu kau masih amatiran !" Draco menyeringai, meski itu terdengar seperti sebuah saran, tetap saja nadanya meremehkan.

"cih,amatir? kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?! ayo kita lakukan, anggap aku lawan sebanding" kata Ginny. matanya berkilat menatap pemuda brengsek nan menyebalkan baginya itu. 'demi informasi...' batinya.

Rahang Draco mengatup. menandakan kalau kemarahanya sudah berhasil disulut oleh gadis Weasley itu. ia mengangkat tongkatnya, mengacungkan tepat ke arah batang hidung Ginny,"siapkan tongkatmu, Weasley".

mereka berjalan mundur,mundur, sambil posisi tubuh membelakangi satu sama lain. lalu mereka sama-sama menghitung dalam hati,'satu...dua...ti...ga...'

"STUPEFY !"

" CRUCIO !" dua kilatan cahaya keluar dari dua tongkat yang saling beradu itu.

"HENTIKAAANN !" Duaarr ! sebuah benda terlempar diantara kedua cahaya tersebut. Benda itu seakan menjadi benteng dan terlempar, disertai kilatan ledakan kecil ditempatnya. Tubuh kedua siswa itu terjatuh kebelakang.

"Astaga ! siapa itu?!" Ginny celingak-celinguk, berusaha mencari siapa orang yang berani-berani 'mengganggu' adu mantra nya dengan Malfoy. Draco merapihkan jubahnya, dan BLETAK ! sebuah sepatu menghantam kepala Draco.

"AWW !" Ginny cekikan melihat Draco yang meringis, mengusap-usap rambut pirang yang katanya amat berharga itu. Draco mendengus, ia langsung bangkit dan membawa sepatu itu. Yang diotakna hanya satu : pasti ini perbuatan Peeves.

"Aku tahu kau memang seperti ini, Peeves jelek, tapi kali ini kau takkan bisa melakukanya lagi dan kau akan berakhir di tangan Baron Berdarah !" Draco memukul sepatu itu keras-keras ke dinding,"Keluar kau ! hantu jelek !"

Draco melempar sepatu ke arah yang menurutnya ada Peeves disitu. Namun beberapa detik ia menunggu, tidak ada respon. Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahay putih muncul, menampilkan siluet transparan seorang...gadis?

Ginny menganga. begitu juga Draco. Mustahil. Bukankah...itu...ituu...

"Kalian,...aku mohon hentikan perbuatan kalian..." siluet transparan itu berkata dengan mata yang sayu.

"HERMIONEEEE !"

.

.

.

Ruangan Kantor Kepala Sekolah begitu terasa sesak. ya, tadi nya itu ruangan yang luas. Tapi sekarang, ditengah-tengah ruangan tergeletak sebuah kotak panjang berukuran besar yang ditutup oleh kain hitam

**Peti Mati.**

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan 4 orang Profesor. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Sprout, dan Profesor Slughorn. Profesor Slughorn terkejut mendengar berita kematian Hermione Granger, karena saat itu dirinya sedang ijin cuti untuk memenuhi panggilan dari rumah sakit St. Mungo untuk membuat ramuan tingkat tinggi disana.

"Ya ampun..." Profesor Slughorn menatap peti yang kainya sudah dibuka oleh McGonagall, terlihat jasad seorang siswi yang meskipun wajahnya sudah pucat, tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

"Aku mengobati orang-orang di St. Mungo, tapi muridku sendiri meninggal karena penyakitnya tidak ada obatnya" Profesor Slughorn melirik ke arah Madam Pomfrey yang menunduk diliputi rasa bersalahya

"kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya" McGonagall maju , menghampiri jasad itu dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan kananya,"coba rasakan. Nadi nya masih berdenyut, tapi jantungnya tidak berdetak. Semalam, Pomfy sudah berusaha memberi infus dan tambahan oksigen untuknya. Kami juga sudah menoba menekan-nekan dada nya agar ia mau bernapas. tapi hasil nya nihil"

Madam Sprout terdiam sesaat. mencoba berfikir, ia yakin ini ada hubunganya dengan sesuatu di bidangnya, Herbologi.  
"Apa sempat melihat sesuatu, atau apapun?" tanya Madam Sprout.  
"oh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurut info yang kudapat dari Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, dan Mr. Malfoy, dia melihat tanaman di Menara Astonomi, yang disebut Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak"

Madam Sprout terbelalak,"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Minerva? ini benar-benar hal yang serius. Menurut Ilmu Herbologi, jika seseorang melihat Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak dan tidak melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan, maka ajal akan menjemputnya !"

"Tanaman macam apa itu? " tanya Profesor Slughorn.

"Bentuknya mirip Mistletoe. tapi bedanya, kalau Mistletoe biasanya hanya tumbuh di musim dingin. Tapi kalau tanaman ini bisa tumbuh kapan saja" Jelas Madam Sprout.

Kening McGonagall berkerut. Berarti, apa yang dikhawatirkanya...

"tapi sempat terluka parah seminggu sebelumnya, jadi ia bukan meninggal karena melihat tanaman itu,kan? Kalau ia meninggal karena lukanya, tidak mungkin. Walau aku tak menemukan obatnya, aku sudah memberikan Salep Pereda Sakit. kalau yang membunuhnya Mr. Malfoy, itu mustahil. Lagipula, dia yang menggotong sambil menangis" jelas Madam Pomfrey berspekulasi.

"Bisa saja itu hanya alibi nya" sergah Profesor Slughorn.

"DIAM ! bisakah kalian diam? aku sedang berfikir" semua orang langsung bungkam mendengar McGonagall,"oh, maafkan aku. Slughorn, kurasa perkiraanmu salah. Aku lah yang meminta Mr. Malfoy untuk merawat Ms. Granger . aku juga yang meminta nya untuk mengorek informasi dari Ms. Granger . Tapi percuma, dia tak mau mengatakanya, bahkan dengan Legillimens sekalipun"

McGonagall segera memberi perkamen yang sempat diberi nya pada Draco. Perkamen yang menjelaskan tentang penelitian dan spekulasinya secara lengkap dan gamblang.

"Jadi menurut mu,...ini perbuatan...Sang Kematian?!" kata Madam Pomfrey.  
"Oh,...Tuhan, Oh..." Madam Sprout bergumam tak jelas," oh, kasihan sekali kau, nak. Gadis muda nan pandai sepertimu,..."

Sementara itu, Profesor Slughorn membaca perkamen itu berulang kali. Masih tidak percaya,"jadi menurut mu, ini 'keteledoran' Sang Kematian?"  
McGonagall mengangguk. ia berjalan menuju lemari mencari sesuatu.

"Ayolah, kalian semua. memang itu tugas Sang Kematian, bukan? mencabut nyawa seseorang saat waktu nya tiba. Mungkin itu sudah takdir gadis ini. Kita boleh bersedih dan menyesal, tapi jangan menyalahi takdir dan Sang Kematian..." Profesor Slughorn melipat kembali perkamen itu,

McGonagall kembali berkumpul di sekitar peti dengan membawa sebuah kotak. Ia memandang lagi jasad Hermione, memegang lagi pergelangan tanganya.  
"Tidak ada cara lain. aku harus melakukan ini"

McGonagall membuka isi kotak itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up ! Maaf buat update yang ngaret . kemarin lagi pekan ulangan. jadi Crystal agak sibuk akhir- akhir ini. Tapi beribu terimakasih kembali diucapkan untuk para readers dan silent readers yang mau sabar nunggu update nya. Juga yang telah membaca dan memberi dukungan buat fic ini **** you rock guys !**

**Balasan Review :**

**Annisa Fitri : **Bingung? Bacalah chap ini xD

Becanda, jadi tuh emang ada beberapa orang yang bisa liat Hermione dg alasan

tertentu

**Guest :** Thank you akan semakin diusahakan biar ga ada typo

**DraconisSun :** hohoho...belum tentu. Bacalah terus ff ini

**Dwida2 : **Hermione ngga mati,kok... ;)

**Shaffa : **Hmm...Blaise ada hubunganya ngga ya? Bacalah chap ini ;)

**Nha Chang : **Terimaaa kasiihh i'll fight !

**Mue mya : **Terima kasih, ini udah update ;)

**Lilyan Flo : **Hohoho,...makasih kak Lilyan. Typo dlam pengertian Crystal sih termasuk kesalahan penulisan, kesalahan eyd, atau tata penulisan. Maaf kalo kak Lilyan jadi bingung atau ngerasa aneh, hehehe...okee Crystal bakal terus lanjutt...

**: **pasti ;)

** : **Okeeeee udah dilanjut nih ;)

**Nay : ** Jawabanya bisa dibaca di chap ini

**P.S : Kemungkinan update selanjutnya bakal agak lama lagi, soalnya seminggu lagi UTS (My Goodness .) jadi mohon para reader buat agak sabar ya, hehehe...**

**P.S.S : Daaannn Crystal memutuskan buat chap ini ada Lemon Scene nya. So, skip saja yang itu bagi yang 'belum sanggup' '3'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And Enjoy The Next Chapter !**

**A Harry Potter FanFiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Happy Reading !**

Astoria Greengrass duduk disebuah meja di perpustakaan, terus menulis diatas perkamen sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman _Text book_ , menyalin kata demi kata dari buku rujukan itu. Tadi nya ia telah meminta bantuan Draco Malfoy melalui kakanya, tapi tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia dibantu Blaise Zabini yang kebetulan datang ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku _Perawatan Intensif Self-Making Broom _dan duduk didpanya.

"yang paragraf ini juga ditulis" sesekali Blaise membantunya menemukan kalimat untuk tugas Transfigurasi nya itu, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam buku bacaanya.

"Kemana saja kau ? kurasa aku sudah lama tak melihatmu" ujar Astoria membuka percakapan.

Blaise nyengir ,"hohoho...aku baru pergi seminggu dan kau sudah merindukanku? Mulai jatuh cinta denganku,eh? Sudah bosan dengan Draco?"

Astoria tertawa kecil atas candaan Blaise. Dia tipe gadis yang agak pendiam anggun, tidak seperti kakanya yang periang dan hobi memukul kepala orang.

"Apa Goyle tidak memberitahumu? Aku ke Diagon Alley untuk membuat sapu baru" jelas Blaise," sapu di toko Quality Quidditch Supplies tidak ada yang sesuai dengan seleraku, jadi aku buat sendiri. Ditambah uji coba nya selama 3 hari".

Astoria mengangguk, sambil terus menulis,"jadi, nama sapumu apa?"

"Lightning Zabini" sambar Blaise,"keren, kan? Sapu ini akan turun temurun, akan kuwariskan pada anak cucuku".

"Jangan bilang sapu itu dibuat khusus untuk melawan Hufflepuff" komentar Astoria. Nadanya tetap anggun, namun terselip nada 'mengejek' juga disana.

"Apa? Hei, enak saja. Hufflepuff itu tim yang payah-, maksudku, tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang, sapu ini untuk kuwariskan ke anak cucuku" bantah Blaise.

"3 hari membuat sapu dan uji coba nya. Lalu sisa 4 hari?" Astoria menatap Blaise dengan pertanyaanya yang sangat _to the point_. Ya, dia juga tipikal orang yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy, tidak suka basa-basi.

Mendengar itu, cowok hitam keturunan Irlandia-Italia itu terdiam sejenak. Seakan menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan mengatakanya atau tidak.

"sebelumnya, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa" kata Blaise. Astoria langsung mengangguk, mengingat dirinya bukan orang yang suka membeberkan rahasia orang lain.

"Aku pergi menjemput ibu dan sisa keluarga ku yang mengungsi ke Irlandia..." Blaise menarik napas dalam-dalam,"...dengan cara Muggle".

Astoria mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"iya, dengan cara Muggle. _For God's Sake, _seakan-akan tidak ada cara lain saja. Ibuku benar-benar tak habis pikir saat itu, untuk menyelamatkan seluruh keluarga Zabini" lanjut Blaise.

"daann...kau tidak ikut?" Blaise mendengus, tentu saja tidak. Hanya ayah dan dirinya saja lah yang menetap di London, bahkan ia kembali ke Hogwarts bersama Malfoy dan Crabbe. Iya, karena dirinya seorang mantan Death Eater.

"ohh..." Anehnya, reaksi Astoria tidak terkejut seperti yang diperkirakan Blaise, mengingat keluarga Greengrass tidak pernah berurusan dengan Voldemort dan tetek ,kenapa ia bisa lupa? karena kan tunanganya pun seorang mantan Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

"selesaaiii !" Sorak kecil meluncur dari bibir manis Astoria, bernapas lega. Tugas nya sudah sepenuhnya ia kerjakan. Ia berdiri dan mengembalikan tumpukan buku itu pada tempatnya kembali.

"Ayo kita cari Draco" ajak Astoria, menoleh pada pria itu,"mungkin dia juga bertanya-tanya tenangmu"

Blaise serta merta mengangguk, mulai mengikuti gadis berambut coklat gelap itu keluar perpustakaan. Tapi dari tadi, ia merasa,aneh. Seperti ada hal yang mengganjal di Hogwarts. Sekolah ini beserta sekitarnya terasa sepi, seakan suatu pertistiwa baru saja ini akhir pekan, ya kan?! Tidak biasanya Blaise tidak mendengar tawa dan ocehan siswa-siswi Hogwarts dan tingkah mereka yang mondar-mandir membawa belanjaan dari Hogsmeade. Pasti ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui selama ia pergi ke Diagon Alley.

Tapi apa,ya?!

.

.

Draco Malfoy kini berdiri bersebelahan dengan gadis yang hampir saja jadi korban Cruciatus setelah duel mantra denganya. Memandang ke arah Halaman Utama Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dari balkon megah di koridor, berusaha meresapi kata-kata seorang gadis lagi yang juga bersebelahan denganya. Dia Hermione Granger, dia yang tiba-tiba mendorong Draco menjauh dari Sang Kematian, kemudian mengorbankan dirinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia sampai rela melakukan hal itu?

"Aku ini Poltergeist" jelas Hermione, sementara Ginny terus menangis terisak di pundaknya,"Arwah tak terlihat. Aku bukan hantu. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa melihatku,ya?"

Hermione tertawa hambar, merasa leluconya tidak bekerja. Namun setidaknya, ia tidak menambah rasa sedih yang ada di hati Ginny. Hermione mengusap air mata Ginny perlahan, tersenyum penuh arti. Kini gadis Weasley tersenyum balik, meski hidungnya masih semerah rambutnya.

Perhatian Hermione jatuh pada seorang lagi, si pria berambut pirang. Memandang nya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, ia masih sama ketika kejadian di Ruang Ketua Murid itu. Rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, jubah Slytherin dan lencana Ketua Murid, wajah nya kusam, menggambarkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Sembab matanya membuktikan bahwa ia telah lama,...menangis. Ditambah lingkaran hitam tipis di kantong matanya, pertanda ia tidak tidur semalam suntuk.

Bibir Hermione melingkar, tersenyum melihat sosok di depanya. Berusaha menafsirkan frekuensi detak jantung yang tidak biasa, seperti bergerak lebih cepat. Sadar diperhatikan, Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione. Manik kelabu dan bertabrakkan dengan manik coklat madu milik Hermione, saling beradu pandang dalam arti yang sulit terdefinisikan. Seolah berusaha menembus ke dalam iris mata itu.

_Apa aku sudah gila...?._ batin Draco berbisik, tanpa mengeluarkanya dalam kata-kata.

"Draco..." gadis itu menoleh lagi, kini memanggil nama nya,"Ma...maafkan aku"

Draco menolehkan perlahan, diam-diam sambil mencubit lenganya._ Ini nyata? Bukan mimpi kan? Apa kini aku RESMI GILA?! _Pikiran Draco meraung-raung.

"A...aku minta ma-maaf..." duh, sekarang Hermione seperti Professor Quirell. Merasa kikuk, Draco menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, lalu berdehem. Memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya,"aku...aku juga. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi".

Draco merasa tidak tahan lagi. Air mata yang sudah ia bendung di pelupuk matanya kini terasa akan membanjir keluar. Tidak,tidak. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan air mata nya. Tidak jika ada si gadis Weasley itu.

"shh... Ginny, tenanglah..." Hermione mengusap pundak Ginny ketika isakanya mulai terdengar lagi. Tiba-tiba, tapak sepatu juga terdengar dari jauh.

"itu dia,...DRACO !" datang seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Ah, itu dia. Blaise Zabini yang ia cari dari tadi ternyata bersama Astoria.

Blaise mulai merasakan atmosfir itu. Tunggu, biar dipikir dulu. Dirinya kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Astoria, dan si tunangan juga sedang berdiri berdampingan di balkon bersama...

Ginny Weasley?

Blaise menyadari perubahan air muka Astoria yang nyaris tak bisa ditebak ekspresinya. Oh, jangan...jangan sampai...

"Draco?" Astoria berhenti begitu ia berada dihadapan pemuda pirang itu. Seperti biasa, dengan tatapan dingin dan nada yang anggun. Hufft...Blaise menghembuskan napas lega. Mungkin ia sedikit berburuk sangka pada Astoria, ia kira Astoria akan menampar Draco atau semacamnya.

Draco menoleh. Mendapati Blaise menatapnya, ia segera mengalihkan matanya dari Astoria.

"Draco, kau mengabaikanku" Astoria segera menginterupsi sebelum Blaise sempat membuka mulut. Tanganya disilangkan di depan dadanya. Dagunya terangkat sedikit.

"Sesukaku mau mengabaikanmu apa tidak. Ada perlu apa ?" Jawab Draco. Blaise meringis, sifat harga-diri-tinggi ala Draco sudah mulai muncul lagi.

"Itu yang kau katakan pada tunanganmu?!" Astoria mendelik,"Setelah kau tidak datang ketika aku mencari mu dan malah berduaan dengan...Weaslette" .

_Salah. Bertiga..._

Draco segera memahaminya. Astoria dan Blaise...tak bisa melihat Hermione.

"Dan kau menangis gara-gara kematian Granger" sambar Astoria lagi,"iya,kan?!"

DUAARR pertanyaan itu bagai petir bagi Draco. Hidung Draco mulai memerah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Jangan sampai Astoria melihat matanya. Kalau hidung, dia bisa mengatkan kalau ia sedang pilek, tapi kalau mata...Astoria akan mengetahui kalau manik kelabu itu berkaca-kaca.

Ginny melirik sedikit, tapi perhatianya kembali pada Hermione.

Draco terdiam sejenak. Blaise tahu, kalau kini otak Draco sedang berputar mencari-cari alasan atau pengalihan topik agar Astoria bungkam. Banyak taktik yang telah dipraktekkan oleh musang pirang itu, dan semuanya berhasil. Astoria berhenti ngambek, dan dunia Draco langsung damai kembali. Tapi kelihatanya yang kali ini agak sulit.

Kemudian bagai ada lampu bohlam di atas kepala nya yang juga berwarna terang, Draco menyelipkan helaian rambut Astoria ke telinganya dan berbisik pelan,"Kau salah paham, sayang...dan kau tak perlu tahu apa alasan sebenarnya".

Kulit porselen Astoria langsung bergidik geli atas hembusan napas Pangeran Slytherin di lehernya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Draco mengecup pelan lehernya, membuatnya menggeliat."Tapi, bagaimana kalau satu sesi panas dengan tunanganmu malam ini, sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Blaise menepuk jidatnya. Blaise tahu, ia amat tahu.

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis gadis berwajah seperti boneka itu. Tolak,...terima...tolak...terima... hati nya sungguh bergejolak. Draco memang penuh kejutan. Awal nya ia membuat Astoria merasa iba, lalu marah, sedetik kemudian langsung mampu membuatnya...

Tegang?

"...Ya" hati Astoria mencelos. _Shit _. itu yang meluncur dari mulut manisnya. Ia bisa merasakan Draco menyeringai, lalu mengecup lehernya kembali.

Dari jarak beberapa langkah dari percakapan itu, Hermione melotot. _APA?! _Ia bisa mendengar jelas suara Draco walau berada di luar jangkauan frekuensi telinga manusia. Ternyata menjadi Poltergeist membuatnya memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Menjijikaann !" jerit Hermione. Ia menjatuhkan sepatu yang tadi ia lempar dengan kasar. Damn ! Draco benar – benar...mempermainkan perasaanya. Barusan ia melihat wajah Draco yang begiru cemas, resah dan galau. Dia pikir tadi Draco benar-benar mengkhawatirkanya.

Ia langsung melengos pergi. "Mione? Mionee !" Ginny mulai mengejanya, disusul tatapan bingung dan aneh dari Astoria dan Blaise. Mione kata si Weaslette? Dia pasti sudah hilang akal.

"Baiklah Draco. Sampai ketemu nanti malam" Astoria pun beranjak, mengerling dengan senyum anggun dan sensual. Meninggalkan Blaise dengan ekspresi _For-God's-Sake-_ternyata-cuma-itu-umpanya.

Draco menyeringai lebar, seolah baru memenangkan lotre dengan sejumlah uang besar. Lalu pandangannya kembali jatuh pada Blaise, yang telah merasakan panas dari _Death Glare _yang dilontarkan Draco.

"apa?" tanya Blaise 'polos'.

"Apa?! kau hanya bilang 'apa'? oh, mungkin sekarang kau jadi bolot seperti Longbottom" cetus Draco.

"cih, oke aku tahu, Drake. Pasti kau mau bertanya 'dari mana saja kau' kan? Klise. Aku sudah tahu, kau tak perlu marah" ucap Blaise.

Draco mendecih pelan, lalu tiba-tiba mencengkram dan mengangkat kerah jaket Blaise dengan amat kuat,"apa kau terlibat dalam semua ini?!"

Blaise spontan langsung meronta. Tidak disangka, walau sesama cowok, kekuatan Draco 2 kali lipat dari kekuatanya. Blaise merasa lemah dan harga dirinya mulai terancam,"Kurang ajar, turunkan aku ! lagian apa maksudmu sih?!"

"AKU TAHU KAU DALANG DIBALIK PERISTIWA INI !" murka Draco. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Blaise kasar.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Blaise balas berteriak, tanpa sadar menyemburkan sedikit ludah ke wajah Draco dengan tidak elitnya. Draco kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Mengaku ! kau pasti ada hubunganya ! Kau pergi di saat peristiwa itu terjadi !"

"LEPASKAN !" Blaise merasakan Draco makin mencengkram kerahnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Blaise menonjok Draco hingga Draco jatuh dan melepas cengkramanya, lalu segera menjambak rambut Draco. Tentu Draco tak mau kalah, ia balas menendang tulang kering Blaise, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu menonjok-nonjok perutnya, sampai pria hitam itu memegang perutnya, saking kerasnya serangan Draco. Dan terakhir menyikut punggungnya.

Blaise hampir payah dan kewalahan. Ia lalu menarik kaki tuan muda Malfoy sampai terjengkang dan tengkuknya membentur lantai, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sekali tendang, lalu mengunci lengan Draco kuat-kuat dengan tanganya sambil kembali menjambak rambutnya. Kepala Draco menengadah ke langit-langit koridor, tanganya tak bisa bergerak.

"Maaf kan aku, mate" kata Blaise," tapi kau tak bisa beralaku semena-mena. Untung aku ini sahabatmu, bagaimana kalau orang lain? Denga ini aku memberi pelajaran padamu agar tak melakukanya lagi".

Blaise melepas Draco seutuhnya, membiarkanya menggeliat sambil mengatur napasnya. Astaga, ia melanggar sumpahnya lagi ! dengan sahabatnya ! palu besar seperti menghantam kepala Draco. Dan ia juga tak percaya ego nya akan mendorongnya melakukan penyerangan. Pertama , pada Weasley. Dan sekarang Blaise.

Setelah ritme detak jantung dan napasnya terasa kembali normal, Blaise mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Draco berdiri. Uluran itu langsung disambut oleh Draco, sembari mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Mate, aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud dan aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada baiknya kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu, jangan main hakim sendiri" tukas Blaise.

Draco memberinya tepukan persahabatan dipundaknya,"Maaf, mate. Aku,...aku kacau. Benar-benar kacau" kata Draco,"sebab..."

Dan Draco menceritakan semuanya pada Blaise, membuat cowok itu membelalak lebar.

.

.

.

"Menjijikaann !" Hermione Granger pergi begitu mendengar percakapan yang mengiris hatinya. Oh, ia lupa. Ia lupa kalau Draco sudah punya tunangan. Ia lupa kalau Draco memiliki ikatan resmi dengan gadis bungsu Greengrass tersebut. Seharusnya ia tak usah memperdulikan Draco. Seharusnya ia tak berharap terlalu tinggi, berharap kalau Draco akan peduli dan khawatir terhadapnya. Tidak, itu akan menjadi tanda-tanda kiamat jika Draco benar-benar peduli padanya.

Otak Hermione segera memasang doktrin yang harus terus menancap pada dirinya, bahwa _Draco Malfoy munafik...Draco Malfoy tak peduli padanya, ia hanya peduli pada reputasinya_. Ya, sangat masuk akal kan, bila Hermione berpikiran seperti itu? Draco hanya pura-pura khawatir, hanya memastikan agar tak ada kesalah pahaman. Karena kalau sampai Hermione mengira Draco yang membunuhnya, bisa-bisa Draco diadukan ke Professor McGonagall lewat Weasley dan Potter.

Atau Draco pura-pura sok perhatian, sok peduli di depan McGonagall, agar ia bisa dibanggakan sebagai Ketua Murid setelah 6 tahun menjadi murid tengil nan bandel seantero Hogwarts. Sekali lagi,...ini tentang reputasi,...nama baik,...harga diri...

_Slytherin mana yang tak mementingkan harga diri?_

Itulah yang jadi pendapat Hermione saat ini.

Wait, wait. Tapi kenapa Hermione jadi kesal sendiri? Apa ia...cemburu? cih, Hermione mendengus atas perang di benaknya. Tidak, tidak. Hermione jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy sama mustahilnya dengan memasukkan Troll Gunung ke dalam jarum jahit.

"Mionee ! Mionee !" sementara itu, Ginerva Molly Weasley mengejarnya, mengabaikan pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan Zabini dan Greengrass. Persetan dengan mereka, Tak peduli mereka mau bilang apa. Ia hanya terkejut dengan Hermione yang marah dan pergi tiba-tiba.

"Helloooo Err-My-Oh-Kneee !"

Hermione mendadak terdiam. Memicingkan telinganya yang tajam, ia bisa mendengar suara jelek itu dari radius 100 meter didepanya. Samar-samar, terlihat bayangan hantu jelek kecil dengan memegang sesuatu lalu memutar-mutakanya seperti bianglala.

Sosok itu makin mendekat. Hemione mendengar suara lain, suara familiar yang sama sekali dikenalnya. Itu Crockshanks !

"Meeoonnngg !' kucing itu meracau parau, posisinya tergantung dengan ekor di tangan setan itu dan kepala berada di bawah. Lalu Peeves kembali memutar-mutar kucing malang itu seolah-olah ia hanya sebuah tali tambang yang diputar. Yang bikin aneh, tubuh gempal kucing ginger yang nyaris sebesar kepala Peeves begitu mudahnya diangkat .

"CROCKSHANKS !" jerit Hemione, lagi,"LEPASKAN TANGAN HINAMU DARI NYA ATAU AKU KAN MEMANGGIL BARON BERDARAH, MEMBIARKANYA MENCINCANGMU, MEMBERI MU BUMBU, DAN MENJADIKANMU SUP UNTUK MAKAN SIANGKU ! TAK PEDULI KAU KAN MEMANGGILKU KANIBAL- pemakan sesama !"

_What the Bloody Hell?_ Hermione murka setengah mati. 26 kata , 6 kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas. Hampir sama seperti Ron, namun yang ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Ginny melongo.

"No, no, no" Peeves kembali menggeleng , gaya nya yang menyebalkan membuat semua orang yang menemuinya ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. Well, itu hanya kiasan saja karena dia tak pernah terlahir menjadi manusia. Inti dan Pokoknya, jika kau bertemu Peeves, keluarkan semua amarah mu sepuasnya.

"Baron-kotor-Berdarah sedang bersama Nona-abu-Kelabu entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin Berdarah mengajaknya kencan dan aku bertaruh Kelabu akan menolaknya lagi" Bahkan Peeves menggunakan embel-embel ejekan dan memanggil mereka dengan 'gelar' hantu nya.

Hermione melompat-lompat, berusaha menggapai dan meraih kucing kesayanganya sebisa mungkin. Ia tahu takkan berhasil, karna Peeves terus melayang kesana kemari, dengan wajah menghina dan meremehkan. Ia kini sejenis dengan Peeves, Demi Tuhan. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa terbang? Ia seperti manusia biasa , bedanya kini ada berkas-berkas cahaya disekeliling tubuh –bukan, arwah.

Ah, andai ia bisa menemukan tongkatnya dan menggunakan benda itu, pastilah sekarang Peeves sudah terjungkal atau membeku, meski ia tak yakin mantra-mantra akan mempan untuk makhluk semacam hantu.

"Peeves, yang baik hati..." Ginny mencoba cara yang terhormat –err...hina bagi Hermione. Ginny membungkuk, satu tanganya direntangkan dan satu lagi dibelakang punggungnya. Meniru gaya Para Ksatria gagah dari banyak cerita romansa yang ia baca, baik buku Muggle maupun kisah khas penyihir.

Ginny melembut-lembutkan suara nya,"bisa kah kau menurunkan kucing lucu menggemaskan itu dari genggamanmu? Kasihan dia, mungkin ia lapar. Ia belum makan seja tadi pagi, dan mungkin ia akan kelelahan karena bermain denganmu".

Peeves berhenti serta merta berhentinya ucapan Ginny pula. Ia terbengong sebentar, sedetik kemudian menjatuhkan Crockshanks kasar. Crockshanks mengeong lemah.

Hermione baru saja akan menghampirinya saat tiba-tiba kucing ginger itu berubah menjadi warna merah, berubah...berubah...

"RON?!" seru Hermione. Mata Ron tampak juling, menggelikan. Ia benar-benar pusing setelah diputar-putar oleh Peeves. Ron terus menarik napasnya, mereingis , mengusap-usap tubuhnya.

"HAHAHAH..." tawa keras disertai sesosok manusia yang muncul dengan tongkatnya kembali membuat dua anak perempuan terbelalak. Harry ! Hermione memicingkan matanya,"Harry ! kau ini ada-ada saja !" kemudian ia ikut tertawa, diikuti Ginny yang tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kakinya.

"hahaha...saat kau muncul lalu hilang dari Menara Astronomi tadi, Hermione, aku dan Ron bertaruh siapa lagi yang akan bisa melihatmu".

"Lalu?" tanya Hermione tertarik penuh.

"Ron bilang pasti semua orang tak melihatmu. Tapi menurut ku itu mustahil, kau bilang kau arwah-tak-terihat kan? Jadi aku pasang taruhan kalau Ginny yang bisa melihatmu. Aku memutar cermin-dua-sisi kembali dan mendapati mu bersama Ginny" Harry nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Dan Peeves sialan datang dan menyambarku tepat ketika Harry mentransfigurasi ku jadi Crockshanks dan melayangkan tubuhku. Bloody Hell, ia menaikk-turunkan tubuhku ! kau persis Mad-Eye Moody yang menghukum Malfoy-ferret-sinting itu" Tambah Ron.

_Malfoy..._

"hey, Harry, bagaimana kalau sekali lagi kita membuktikan taruhan kita, dengan membawa Hermione ke Asrama Gryffindor? Siapa tahu aku bisa balas 1 sama denganmu" tantang Ron.

Harry buru-buru menarik tangan Hermione yang tersentak,"Berani bertaruh kau kalah lagi".

.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall tidak heran jika rekan sejawat nya memasang tampang kaget bercampur heran pada nya. Benda yang dipegangnya memang ganjil, aneh, dan tidak lumrah. Namun Minerva segera memberi penjelasan pada mereka.

"Batu Dualium" ujar McGonagall,"batu dari masa depan, kepala sekolah kelima Hogwarts menemukanya dibawah meja kerja. Ia juga guru Transfigurasi pada masa nya, dan ia telah menciptakan suatu ilmu dengan Batu Dualium ini..."

Madam Sprout dan Professor Slughorn memperhatikan Dualium itu dengan seksama. Sementara Madam Pomfrey sibuk menenagkan jantungnya yang deg-degan. Minerva pasti punya ide yang nekat dan tidak beres.

"Ilmu Transfigurasi tingkat tinggi. Arwah. Tubuh" Dan Minerva menyebut tiga kata bagai kata sakral, seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menengok.

_Tipikal Gryffindor. Tipikal Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Tipikal Minerva._ Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Mine-APA?" Professor Sprout yang butuh 'koneksi' agak lama karena terus mengamati Dualium akhirnya mengerti. Ia menyusul Slughorn yang telah terbelalak mendahuluinya.

"apa kau sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, Minerva? Jangan ambil tingkah gegabah" sahut Professor Slughorn.

"Apa artinya jadi Kepala Sekolah jika tak bisa berpikir cepat" cela McGonagall,"Demi muridku. Ia akan ditransfigurasi dan menempati sebuah 'wadah' ,...atau tubuh, untuk 'hidup sementara'. Lalu ia harus datang ke Sungai Sang Kematian jika ia ingin hidup lagi. Dan arwah orang yang akan ditumpangi akan tertidur sementara selama ditumpangi".

Madam Pomfrey mengernyitkan dahi," Bagaimana cara nya, Minerva? Tak ada yang tahu Sungai Kematian kecuali Tiga Bersaudara kan?".

Pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis mungil cantik, berambut pirang panjang, masuk dan langsung bertanya-tanya,"Anda memanggil saya, Professor McGonagall?".

"Oh, ya ya. Silahkan masuk, Ms. Lovegood" bersamaan dengan itu, Luna melangkah mendekati 4 Professor dihadapanya. Wajahnya tetap sama. Tenang, polos, dengan seulas senyuman. Seolah tak pernah terjadi peristiwa besar yang menimpanya.

"Portal Ravenclaw" McGonagall mulai menjelaskan lagi," Portal pribadi milik keluarga Ravenclaw secara turun temurun, cara untuk menuju ke tempat yang bahkan dianggap mustahil dan tak masuk akal. Tapi harus dilakukan oleh murid Asrama Ravenclaw sejati".

"Kemurnian Jiwa" Datang Helena Ravenclaw –seperti biasa- secara tiba-tiba," Murid Ravenclaw yang benar-benar murni jiwa nya keturunan keluarga Ravenclaw, meski secara darah dan biologis tidak".

Sontak ketiga Professor itu menengok pada gadis Lovegood tersebut. Dia...Jiwanya...murni Ravenclaw?

"Tapi Minerva, jangan bilang kau juga mengorbankan gadis ini" sahut Professor Sprout,"Aku yakin menggunakan cara tersebut –Portal Ravenclaw- , pasti ada konsekuensi tersendiri".

"Memang ada, Pomona. Gadis ini akan jadi 'Pemegang Kunci'. Dia yang akan membuka Portal dan menjaga Pavilliun agar tetap terjaga". Jelas Professor Binns yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri juga,"Hei, aku sudah disini sedari tadi" tambahnya ketika semua Profesor menatapnya tajam.

"kau bilang,...Pavilliun? tapi kata Minerva hanya 'Portal'" tanya Slughorn.

McGonagall menghela napasnya,"kau akan tahu segera, Slughorn. Dan menurutku, sebaiknya Portal ini dilaksanakan beberapa waktu kemudian. Karena mereka akan menempuh sebuah perjalanan panjang dari Pavilliun ke Sungai Kematian".

Benar. Para Professor berpikir, ada baiknya juga membiarkan kasus ini dulu sejenak. Karena mungkin arwah mungkin masih syok karena kejadian ini, dan jika dia harus ke Sungai Kematian sekarang juga, dia takkan siap.

"Tapi Transfigurasi akan tetap dilaksanakan" kata Minerva,"agar ia 'beradaptasi' terlebih dahulu".

McGonagall mengangkat Batu Duallium tingi-tinggi. Lalu dia membuka sebuah kantong, berisi Serbuk Cahaya Unicorn. Ternyata ada maksudnya juga McGonagall menyuruh Hagrid untuk menjatuhkan Serbuk Unicorn ke atas foto itu ; untuk ini.

Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan berkomat-kamit mengucapkan mantra-entah-apa-itu secara cepat dan berulang ulang, terlihat dari gerakan mulutnya. Serbuk Cahaya Unicorn itu mulai berterbangan, berkumpul dan melingkarn disekitar Duallium. Membentuk sebuah pusaran, lalu pusaran itu bercabang, seperti menghisap sesuatu.

.

.

.

Ron Weasley dengan semangat menggebu-gebu terus menarik tangan –Arwah- Hermione, mengajak nya masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor setelah mengucapkan password. Terlihat Nyonya Gemuk melempar pandangan aneh padanya. Ron tak mengerti, tapi ia langsung masuk saja. Disusul Harry dan Ginny.

Suasana Ruang Rekreasi sedikit 'mencair' setelah 'kebekuan' yang melanda mereka, karena berita yang menggemparkan itu. Dean dan beberapa murid kelas 5 terlihat bermain kartu, tapi mata wajahnya masih terlihat habis menangis. Neville mulai membuka-buka buku Herbologi lagi, menyalin beberapa kata di perkamen untuk penelitianya, sembari menggumamkan sesuatu seperti,'Andai ada Mione pasti ia membantuku merangkum'.

Sedangkan Parvati hanya diam sambil memandang kuali yang sedang merebus sesuatu di perapian, Seamus menyusun bidik-bidik catur dan melambai begitu ia menangkap sosok Ron," Hoi, mate ! mari sini main catur !" .

Namun ajakanya tak digubris," Guys, lihat apa yang kubawa !"

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Dan menghentikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kalian lihat? Kalian lihat?" tanya Ron histerik.

"Lihat apa, Ron?" Parvati menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan malas.

Harry segera maju di sisi Ron," serius, Guys ! kurasa kalian harus menyambut,..."

Harry menggantungkan kata-katanya. Hermione merasa deg-degan.

"Hermione" Sambung Ginny.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"A...pa?" Parvati yang pertama membuka mulut.

Neville melongo.

Dean menjatuhkan seluruh kartu yang dikocoknya.

Seamus mengerutkan kening,"Hah? Mione?".

"Iya, Hermione ! dia disini, disampingku !" Ron masih ceria sambil menunjk-nunjuk ke arah sebelah kananya.

"Whoaa...whoaa...tunggu dulu" Parvati menghampiri ketiga orang yang ada di ambang pintu itu sembari menatap kalian-gila-atau-apa, tatapan yang sama dengan Nyonya Gemuk tadi.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Ron. Hermione itu sudah mati, bukan memakai Jubah Tak Terlihat" sahut Seamus.

"Ron, maaf, ...aku tak bermaksud menghina mu, tapi..." Parvati menyusun kata-katanya,"Hemione sudah tiada. Dan kami TAK MELIHAT APAPUN. Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi, Ron. Tenangkan dirimu".  
"Ya, kami juga sedih Ron, tapi kau jangan berlabihan" sambung Dean.  
"Tapi dia disini !" sanggah Harry,"aku melihatnya ! Ginny juga, iya kan?" Kata Harry disambut anggukan dari Ginny.

"Guys, _Please,_ aku tak mau menyebut kalian gila" kata Seamus," Hentikan, maafkan aku, tapi aku tak percaya pada kalian"."Kau harus percaya ! kami bicara jujur !" Seru Ron.  
"RON ! hentikan ! Hermione. Sudah. Tiada" seru Parvati tegas. Setiap kata pada kalimat akhirnya ditekan dalam-dalam.

Air muka Hermione berubah. Jantung nya makin berpacu cepat, terasa seperti sayatan kecil disana.

"Serius,... guys?" Ron kini yang melongo, menatap seluruh sudut Ruang Rekreasi yang kembali dilanda kebekuan."Ron, Harry, ayo" Ginny langsung peka, tahu bahwa jika Ron (atau mungkin Harry) bisa memperkeruh , tapi pasti, bulir bening bercahaya jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hermione.

Mereka makin menjauh dari Ruang Rekreasi. Berjalan asal, hingga tiba di Aula Besar yang kosong-melompong."aku menang lagi...aku menang lagi..." Harry bersorak kegirangan, penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah menyiapkan Ron akan diubah jadi apa selanjutnya."Hermione,...kau menangis?" tanya Ron khawatir, mendongakkan wajahnya didepan wajah Hermione.  
"Jadi,...hanya kalian yang bisa melihatku" Hermione mengusap matanya,"ke...napa?'.

"Entahlah...".

Tiba-tiba, Hermione merasa ada yang salah di pengelihatanya. Kenapa Great Hall terasa seperti berputar-putar? "Harry...Harry?!"

"Hermioneee !" Harry berteriak panik ketika tiba-tiba seluruh Great Hall terlihat seperti buram, berputar, seperti terhisap. Hemione makin lama makin jauh dari mereka. Ia meronta-ronta.

"HARRY ! tolong , ada apa denganku?! HARRY, RON !" ia terus menjauh, seperti ada Dementor yang menghisapnya, dengan kuat. Ia makin terlontar kebelakang, sementara mereka mengejarnya sambil terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Makin jauh, makin jauh, makin jauh, hingga akhirnya tak terangkau oleh ketiga siswa itu. Harry malah mencoba hal konyol, menggunakan Accio yang jelas-jelas untuk memanggil benda, bukan makhluk.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione berbelok dan Harry segera tahu ia menuju kemana.

Di sisi lain Hogwarts, seseorang mengalami hal serupa.

Sementara itu, di Ruang Kepala Sekolah...

Duallium masih berputar-putar, menghisap dan mengambil sesuatu yang akan di Transfigurasi. Ya, arwah Hermione. Dan ia juga menghisap objek lain,...'Wadah' jiwa Hermione.

"Tunggu saja sampai seseorang masuk kesini" Kata Professor Sprout.

"Aku bertaruh bahwa Ms. Weasley yang kan menjadi wadahnya" Kata Professor Slughron.

"Atau Mr. Weasley? Ia sempat menjadi pacarnya,kan?" Madam Pomfrey berspekulasi.

"Atau Mr. Potter?" kata Madam Sprout lagi.

McGonagall memutar bola matanya, sekilas melirik kawan nya yang malah memasang taruhan diantara debu-debu Unicorn. Ia tadi juga menjelaskan, bahwa yang cocok jadi 'wadah' adalah orang yang punya 'Hubungan Kuat' dengan Ms. Granger.

Entah hubungan kuat macam apa, tapi sepertinya Para Professor mengerti.

Kreekk ! terdengar patung Gargoyle terdengar seperti bergeser, dan tangga ajaib segera turun. Para Professor memasang talinga, bersiap menyambut 'tamu' yeng sebentar lagi akan datang.

Braaaakkk ! pintu terbuka dengan kasar, membawa seseorang, meronta-ronta, melayang, berputar-putar, tak berdaya.

"MS. ASTORIA GREENGRASS?!" Para Professor terkejut, serempak.

McGonagall juga kaget. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka gadis ini akan datang. Gadis itu meronta lagi, suara nya makin keras membuat Para Professor menutup telinga. kepala nya mendongak, mengerang kesakitan. Madam Pomfrey sebagai Matron Hospital Wing mempunyai refleks yang lebih kuat jika melihat seseorang menderita, segera menghampiri Astoria, berusaha meraihnya. Tapi tanganya ditepis dan ditepuk kasar oleh McGonagall.

"HENTIKAN ! MINNY, HENTIKANN ! kau tak lihat itu menyakitinya?!" katanya panik. Tapi McGonagall tak bergeming, Duallium kemudian berpindah ke atas kepala Astoria, kembali menebar serbuk-serbuk Unicorn. Perlahan, teriakan itu teredam, makin pelan, kemudian ia...

Tertidur.

Duallium berhenti berputar. Serbuk-serbuk melayang dalam diam, membentuk sebuah pola -bukan, tepatnya siluet. Dari kepala, rambut , tangan, kaki. Bercahaya, dan muncullah bayangan Hermione Granger.

Semua melihat dengan takjub, termasuk Helena dan Luna. Tepat saat itu, pintu terbanting lagi dan ketiga siswa masuk dengan napas tersngal-sengal. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron.

Harry mendongak , melihat Hermione, langsung refleks menghampirinya, masih ngos-ngosan,"Herr...mioh...neehh...Hermioneehh..." tanganya berupaya menggapai Hemione, tapi nihil. Mata Hermione menyiratkan permintaan tolong, tapi seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, tak terkecuali bibirnya.

Perlahan, ia merasa terhisap kedalam sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, semua terlihat gelap bagi Hermione. Ia merasa, jiwa nya seperti menempel, di ruang hampa tanpa ada apa-apa. Ia tak melihat apapun, tapi seperti ditarik-tarik dari seluruh penjuru arah. Ia memberontak, mulutnya ingin bicara, tapi hampa nya ruang telah menghapus suara nya.

Gelap lagi.

Ada seberkas cahaya di atas matanya, ia mengerjap, kepala nya terasa berat. Bergeming, kemudian membuka mata.

Masih Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Duallium benar-benar berhenti, jatuh dan segera ditangkap oleh McGonagall. Serbuk-serbuk jatuh dengan brutal, membuat Hermione mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Tungg dulu, rambut? Rambutnya terasa nyata. Tapi,...kenapa Rambutnya halus? Biasanya agak kusut seperti semak-semak. Ia melihat telapak tanganya seperti apa yang ia lakukan di Toilet Prefek lantai 5. Kulitnya porselen ! bukan bau-abu. Ia sekali lagi melihat dirinya. Berjubah, berwarna putih. Ada emblem 'G' besar di bagian dada kananya dan ia memakai lencana 'Slytherin' di bagian kirinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya. Semua orang telah mengerubungi nya. Semua, termasuk 3 siswa itu, Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Menatap dengan pandangan heran,cemas, kaget, ingin tahu.

Hermione buru-buru mencari cermin. Beruntung McGonagall termasuk orang yang suka bercermin, jadi ada sebuah kaca panjang putih berukiran rumit disebelah meja kerjanya.

Ia mematung. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang dihasilkan oleh cermin itu. Bukan, itu bukan Cermin Tarsah. Itu cermin biasa, tanpa sihir. Ia memandang sekali lagi. Tubuh yang kurus dan mungil, bentuknya lebih proposional dari dirinya yang sebenarnya. Wajah seperti boneka, imut, manis. Rambut bergelombang lebat, coklat gelap, tetap rapi meskipun tadi sempat kacau. Alis datar dan terpotong rapi. Bibir pink yang selalu dipoles_ lip balm _setiap harinya. Hermione membaui jubah yang dipakai. Wangi Kasturi bercampur Almond yang elegan masuk melewati indra penciumanya. Berbeda dengan _cologne _yang sering ia pakai, Mawar.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, gadis ini benar – benar cantik, seperti bidadari. _Tak salah Draco memilihnya, seleranya bagus juga_ gumam Hermione pelan. Ia kembali menengok kebelakang, mendapati orang-orang masih menatapnya.

"Greengrass..." Ron dengan hati-hati memanggilnya. Gadis itu malah tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng pelan,"Bukan, Ron. Ini aku, Hermione".

"Blimey...mustahil" Ron mendekat perlahan. Mengusap pipi anak perempuan yang ada didepanya, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah berulang kali. Ron tidak percaya kalau ini Hermione. _Tidak,tidak _benaknya terus menyangkal. Tapi ini nyata. Ia kembali mengamati, dan mendapati satu hal yang membuktikan bahwa itu memang Hermione,

Matanya.

Coklat madu, khas Hermione. Anak Hogwarts mana lagi yang punya mata seperti itu. Dan , dari mata itu, Ron bisa melihat refleksi diri Hermione , seperti bayangan dalam tubuh itu.

Hermione Granger sekarang menjadi Astoria Greengrass.

"Ehm" McGonagall membersihkan tenggorokanya, sekaligus menyuruh Ron mundur. Gantian McGonagall sekarang yang menghampirinya.

"Nah, Ms. Granger. Sekarang kau berada dalam tubuh Ms. Greengrass. Aku tahu kau bertanya siapa yang melakukanya -Occullimens takkan bisa kau lakukan sebab gadis ini belum mampu melakukan Occullimens, jadi harus berlatih dulu- Ya, aku. Hidup, tingkah laku, sifat, dan gerakanmu akan sesuai dengan gadis ini sehari-hari. Meski kau merasa kurang nyaman, kau harus membiasakanya. Beberapa minggu lagi kalian akan-"

"Tapi Professor" Ginny memotong ucapan McGonagall,"aku belum menjelaskan padamu. Dia ini,...err,,,,,Poltergeist. Semacam Peeves, arwah tak terlihat. Tapi kami bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya, jadi kurasa tidak perlu..."

" Tak perlu melakukan ini? Tentu perlu, Ms. Weasley" McGonagall kembali melanjutkan penjelasanya," Kalian akan mencari Sang Kematian untuk meminta permohonan pada – Nya agar kembali hidup. Nadinya masih berdenyut, coba kau rasakan sendiri. Berarti dia harusnya masih hidup. Jadi, beberapa minggu lagi kalian akan ke Sungai Kematian untuk bertemu Sang Kematian" McGonagall mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Mr. Potter. Karena kawasan itu hanya boleh terjamah oleh makhluk berwujud , bukan hantu, roh, atau arwah –Poltergeist sekalipun-. Kalian akan melanggar hukum alam jika tetap membawanya dalam wujud Poltergeist" ujar McGonagall. Harry dan Ginny mengangguk, sementara Ron masih menatap Astoria a.k.a Hermione dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, berusaha meresapi dan memahami kata-kata McGonagall.

"Dan kau, Ms. Lovegood" McGonagall beralih ke Luna,"sekali lagi, kau menjadi juru kuncinya. Aku beri tahu kau jauh-jauh hari agar kau tak merasa kaget dan syok. Karena, well...in tugas yang lumayan berat".

"Baiklah Professor. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu soal ini. Ibuku pernah bercerita padaku" kata Luna,"Hermione, boleh aku memelukmu?".

Hermione langsung menangkap bahwa gadis ini merindukanya. Ya, merindukanya. Gadis yang err...kurang begitu dekat, dia bisa 'berteman' dengan Golden Trio melalui Harry. Bahkan Ron pun tak begitu menyukainya. Ia gadis aneh dengan topeng singa dikepalanya. Dengan kacamata , Wracksput, The Quibbler, dan ayahnya yang 'tak kalah gila'.

Dan sekarang ia merindukan Hermione.

"Aku iri karena aku tak bisa melihat mu seperti mereka. Aku merindukanmu, teman. Kau tahu? Dia memang tidak adil" ujar Luna ditelinganya. Perlahan Hermione tersenyum kecil. Kalimat Luna tadi bisa mengobati luka hatinya karena ia tak bisa terlihat oleh anak Gryffindor lain kecuali Ron, Harry, dan Ginny. Professor McGonagall diam-diam juga tersenyum haru, kisah di masa lalu nya hampir sama dengan Luna saat ini. Luna sedikit beruntung daripada dirinya , Dimana ia adalah seorang 'teman tak dianggap'. Tapi, biarlah. Masa lalu tak pantas jika diungkit lagi.

"Cinta, " kata McGonagall," Bacalah perkamen ini. Cinta yang ada dalam hati seseorang, bisa membuatnya melihat makhluk sepertimu".

Hermione tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan McGonagall, lalu mengambil perkamen tersebut dari tangan McGonagall. sebab tentu saja ketiga sahabat nya itu mencintainya. Dan seeprtinya, jika ia tak keburu masuk ke dalam tubuh Greengrass, Luna juga dapat melihatnya.

Hei, tapi tunggu. Yang bisa melihatnya kan Ginny, Harry , Ron, Dan...

Malfoy?

Hermione terbengong. _Hah, tidak mungkin jika aku 'memiliki' hubungan cinta dengan Malfoy. Kata itu terlalu tabu untuk kami berdua_. Wait, dia baru saja menggunakan kata 'berdua' dibandingkan 'aku dan dia' kan?

ARRGGHH ! Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. (A/N : Author seterusnya akan menyebut 'Hermione' bukan 'Astoria' karena yang sedang berada di tubuh Astoria adalah Hermione)

Dan McGonagall kembali memecah keheningan dan memberi mereka pesan. Sebuah pesan yang tak kalah penting, yaitu jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang semua ini. Jangan sampai bocor, meski hanya sebesar biji jagung. Biarlah rahasian itu tetap tersimoan rapat di Menara Kepala Sekolah ini.

"Istirahatlah, " McGonagall benar. Kepala nya terasa pening, banyak terjadi peristiwa yang menghampirinya hari ini. Ia lelah, ia butuh tidur sejenak.

.

.

.

Harry Potter menaiki tangga bergerak, tidak lupa melompati anak-tangga-bolong-tak terlihat agar tak jeblos kebawah. Dibelakangnya, Ginny Weasley dan kakaknya, Ron Weasley mengikuti setiap gerakan kaki Harry. Well, Ron kurang hapal dimana posisi tangga bolong itu berada, dan ia selalu mengandalkan Harry untuk memandunya berjalan.

Dan satu orang membuntuti mereka dibelakang.

" Password?" Nyonya Gemuk, seperti biasa, menanyakan kata kunci untuk akses masuk Asrama Gryffindor. Harry tanpa basa-basi langsung mengucapkanya. Ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekarang. Ia tak mau buang-buang waktu. Namun Nyonya Gemuk tak kunjung mengayunkan lukisanya.

"Wait. Siapa gadis itu? Kukira dia di Slytherin" delik Nyonya Gemuk menangkap lencana Slytherin yang mengkilat di jubah gadis itu. Oh.

Hermione yang tadi nya terdiam langsung menlihat ke arah Nyonya Gemuk, merasa kikuk ,"ah ya... maaf Nyonya Gemuk,...aku akan kembali. Ke Ruang Bawah Tanah Slytherin".

Ia sekarang sudah menjadi Astoria Greengrass, kan? –tidak, mungkin bagi Hermione tepatnya seperti meminum ramuan Polyjuice dan menjadi Astoria.

"Pulanglah, Mione" kata Ron sedikit berbisik pada kata 'Mione'.  
"Rumahku disini, Ron. Gryffindor" kata Hermione. Ron mendengus seolah mengatakan 'kau seperti tak tahu saja apa yang terjadi'. Hermione terkikik geli melihat Ron. Hermione lalu serta merta mengangguk, sedikit berlari ke arah bawah. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang kini memasuki Asrama Gryffindor.

Suara Nyonya Gemuk kembali menginterupsinya dari jauh,"Kau tahu, Nona? Kau Slytherin pertama yang memanggilku dengan hormat seperti itu selama berabad-abad lamanya. Biasa nya mereka memanggilku dengan ejekan. Siapa namamu, manis?".

"Astoria. Astoria Greengrass" Hermione terpaksa memberi nama asli gadis yang tubuhnya dipakai saat ini, meski hatinya memberontak ingin menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam . Senang bertemu denganmu" Nyonya Gemuk tersenyum dan jelas sekali terselip nada kegembiraan diucapanya. _Seburuk itukah para Slytherin dimatanya _batin Hermione.

Hermione terus berjalan ke Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin walau dengan hati yang mencelos di setiap langkahnya. Well, dia tak tahu persis siapa Astoria Greengrass itu. Jadi ia khawatir jika tindak-tanduknya malah menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia mengingat kembali buku yang mengenalkan padanya seluk-beluk tentang penyihir berdarah murni : Bangsawan. Elegan. Angkuh. Arsitokrat.

Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana ia harus ber etika didepan teman-temanya. Cara bicara anggun, berjalan angkuh dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Tata Krama dijunjung tinggi. Hermione mempraktekkanya sembari senyum-senyum sendiri. Untung koridor agak sepi, jadi takkan ada yang menganggapnya gila.

Hingga satu hal menyadarkanya. _Crap. Aku tidak tahu password Asrama Slytherin !_ ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Hermione yang cerdas bisa melewatkan hal sesepele itu? Akhirnya ketika sampai di sebuah jalan buntu yang ia yakini dinding pintu masuk Asrama Slytherin , ia berdiri menunggu kalau-kalau ada anak Slytherin lain yang ingin masuk. Jadi ia bisa masuk bersama.

"Tori ! " tiba-tba, seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh. Gadis berambut putih, dipotong model _shaggy,_ memakai jubah yang ada emblem besar 'G' di bagian dada sebelah kanan. Hermione sekilas melirik jubahnya. Sama persis.  
_Ini pasti Greengrass sulung_ Hermione menduga-duga. Dan bingo ! tebakanya benar 100% ketika Daphne Greengrass berkata," Dari mana saja kau, eh? Blaise, Theo dan Draco sudah menunggu mu dari tadi".

"Menungguku kenapa?" kening Hermione berkerut. Daphne malah berdecak sebal dan menarik tangan adik satu-satunya itu dan mengucapkan password Asrama Slytherin,"Pure-Blood".

Cih, Passwordnya 'semudah' itu rupanya. Tipikal Slytherin. Hermione membayangkan, bagaimana kalau ia menyebut 'Muggle-Born' atau 'Mudblood'? pasti dinding itu akan menonjol keluar dan menghantam nya keras-keras.

Daphne membawa nya masuk dan ia melotot begitu melihat ke arah sofa yang menghadap ke perapian. Tiga orang pemuda : Draco, Blaise, dan Theodore sedang bercanda gurau dan bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Dan tangan mereka masing-masing memegang botol Whisky Api.

"Kita berpesta, Tori" Daphne menyeringai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Theodore. Pria itu langsung menyambut kekasihnya dan melumat bibir gadis itu.

_Menjijikan_ . Hermione megap-megap melihat pemandangan didepanya. _Beginikah kegiatan para Slytherin ketika ada waktu luang? _Hatinya ketar-ketir. Gregetan. Ingin rasanya ia langsung berteriak dan memotong poin Asrama dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid. Tapi ia tahu ia sekarang bukanlah Hermione Granger.

"Heii...Sayang, kau sudah datang? Kemari, sini" Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Draco Malfoy melambai ke arahnya. Mata nya sayu dan memerah. Ia mabuk. Hati Hermione tambah panas, ia marah pada Draco Malfoy. Mentang-mentang Hermione 'tidak ada', bukanya bertanggung jawab, ia malah mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid Putra.

Hermione melipat tanganya di dada, enggan melangkah maju. Namun kemudian Draco berdiri untuk menarik tanganya. Ia baru sadar Draco bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana panjang. Dada bidang , pundak dan punggung atletis membuat sesuatu dalam perut Hermione bergejolak.  
"Ayo, sayang. Kau dengar kata Daphne? Kita berpesta" Kini ia sudah duduk mematung di pangkuan Draco, dengan posisi nya berada di atas Draco. Kaki nya melebar diantara paha Draco, saling menyentuh dengan paha polosnya , karena panjang jubahnya hanya selutut dan tersingkap menampilkan kulit yang luar biasa bening. Draco menyeringai.

"Kau ingat janjiku tadi siang, sayang?" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelam ditelinga Hermione. Gadis itu melotot, merinding merasakan hembusan napas Draco yang begitu dekat. Tapi rasanya gerakan tubuhnya sudah terkunci, ia tak sanggup bergerak.  
"Kurasa kita harus memberi mereka privasi, kawan-kawan" Ujar Theodore. Matanya juga memerah pertanda ia mabuk,"mari kita cari tempat lain".

Blaise dan Daphne mengikuti Theo masuk ke Asrama lelaki khusus kelas 7. Teman-teman mereka mungkin takkan keberatan jika mereka 'beraktivitas' disana. Meninggalkan dua insan yang masih terpaut diatas sofa.

Draco tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia merebahkan Hermione dan menindihnya, lalu segera melumat bibir gadis itu dengan bibir pucat miliknya. Inikah yang dijanjikan Draco dari percakapn menjijikan yang ia dengar saat ia masih berwujud Poltergeist?

"Malf-" hermione mencoba berontak disela-sela ciuman itu. Namun Draco menahan lenganya kuat-kuat, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggelat. Dan itu malah menambah nafsu Draco.  
"Malf-" Hermione terus mencoba memberontak, air mata turun mengalir kembali di pipinya. Draco menghentikan ciumanya saat ia merasakan cairan asin itu. Menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Draco menatap intens wajah gadis yang berada dibawahnya. Ia menangis. Draco tertegun, apa ia terlalu kasar? Ia menjilat air mata Hermione, mengecup pelan pipi, hidung, dan bibirnya. Berusaha memberi sentuhan yang lebih lembut.

Mau tak mau, lama-lama Hermione ikut tenggelam dan malah membalas ciuman itu dengan ganas. Ia melingkarkan tanganya ke leher Draco, menjambak rambut pirang itu liar. Desahan- desahan kecil meluncur sukses dari bibirnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Draco memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil itu, mengeksplorasi rongga mulut itu. Hermione makin mendesah, ia merasakan kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan dalam perutnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan Draco menyeringai diantara ciuman itu.

Ciuman basah beringsut turun ke lehernya. Tangan Draco mulai nakal menyelinap masuk ke dala jubah yang dipakai Hermione, melepas dan melemparnya asal. Kini Hermione hanya memakai tanktop dan celana dalam yang tipis dan ketat. Dada Hermione yang menyembul dibalik pakaian dalam itu diremas gemas oleh Draco.

Draco kembali naik dan melumat bibirnya lagi, lembut. Tapi kini matanya terbuka. Merasakan itu, Hermione juga membuka matanya, membuat iris abu-abu dan coklat madu itu saling bertabrakan lagi.

_Mata coklat madu..._

"Hermione..." Geram Draco. APA?! apa barusan ia menyebut namanya? Hermione kembali terkejut. Draco sedang mabuk,kan?!

"Hermione..." Draco menggeram serak lagi dan kini membuka tanktopnya. Mencium dan menghisap dada gadis itu dan terus menggeram. Hermione memejamkan matanya, menahan sensasi yang bergejolak hebat akibat sentuhan Malfoy. Oh, apa yang Malfoy pikirkan? Dia sedang bercinta dengan tunanganya, Astoria Greengrass. Tapi kenapa dia menyebut-nyebut nama Hermione?

"Umhh...Draco..." Hermione mencoba memanggil pria itu diantara desahanya. Draco mendongak sejenak.

"Ini aku, Astoria" Kata Hermione. Namun Draco malah menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali membenamkan bibirnya ke dada gadis itu lagi. Lalu tangan Draco turun dan membuka celana dalam Hermione dengan paksa.

"Hermione...kau Hermione..." Draco menjilat-jilat dada, perut , dan pahanya sembari menggeram lagi,"Mata mu...Hermione...cantik".

DEG ! jantungnya makin berdebar cepat. Antara karena buaian Draco dan ucapan yang membuatnya waspada.

"Draco...aku,..."

"Kau Hermione..."

_Holy Shit._

Hermione kembali memejamkan matanya, tak tau harus berkata apa lagi hingga Draco bangkit dan merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya.  
"Minumlah" Draco menyodorkan sebotol kecil ramuan yang membuat Hermione curiga.  
"Cairan...Kontrasepsi" Oh. Hermione sudah tahu selanjutnya akan terjadi apa. Tubuh gadis ini masih perawan, apa ia akan marah jika saat ia bangun ia mendapati dirinya kehilangan keperawananya?

Tapi Hermione tak bisa menahan lagi. Nafsunya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Ia menghabiskan ramuan itu dalam sekali tenggak, melempar botol itu asal sampai pecah.

Draco kembali tersenyum. Wait, ini bukan menyeringai. Senyuman ini lebih lembut, seakan memancarkan cinta dalam setiap inci bibirnya.

Tapi Hermione segera sadar akan realita. Ini tubuh Astoria, tentu Draco memberi senyuman itu untuk Astoria. Mungkin kerena Draco mabuk jadi ia menyebut nama Hermione. Namun begitu Draco bangun nanti, ia pasti akan kembali memanggilnya Astoria.

Ah, realita terlalu menyakitkan. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasa sesakit ini, bukan atas apa yang terjadi padanya, melainkan karena Draco. Hermione tak mengerti. Mengapa (mantan) musuh bebuyutanya membuatnya pusing 7 keliling? Membuatnya tak mengerti apa isi dan suara hatinya. Ia tak bisa mengontrol detak jantung yang begitu cepat ketika berhadapan dengan pria ini. Seolah ada hal yang tak biasa merayap ke seluruh sudut hati Hermione.

Ditengah-tengah ciuman yang kembali berlanjut, Hermione mencoba meleburkan diri dan meninggalkan realita untuk sesaat. Bersatu dengan Draco Malfoy, pria yang bisa membuatnya pusing, ketar-ketir, dan tidak tenang. Pria yang mata kelabunya bisa menghipnotis dan menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya sekarang ini.

Hermione melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco, membiarkan dirinya terbang ke langit tertinggi, menyelam ke samudra terdalam bersama Draco. Biarlah realita itu menjauh untuk sejenak. Biarlah ia menelusuri mimpi indah yang mungkin takkan terulang lagi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up ! Finally UTS nya selesai juga *lompat-lompat* . Daannn Crystal sebisa mungkin update secepatnya, supaya readers ngga nunggu-nunggu lagi. Terima kasih kembali dihaturkan pada para readers yang tetep dan terus mau baca cerita gaje ini, dan memberi support ;) love ya, guys.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Lilyan Flo : **oke, kak. Crystal rapihkan lagi. Makasih banget buat continued review nya Kalo soal mata Astoria, Crystal mengikuti warna mata Jade Olivia, pemeran Astoria di film yang ketujuh

**Red Malfoy : **oke-oke, ini udah update ;)

**Shaffa : **sengaja bikin orang kesel wkwk . #ditabok readers . Eh, tapi belum tentu juga Draco cinta sama Hermione :3

**Nha Chang : **duh, jangan nangis :'( ini lanjutanya udah muncul. Makasih, Crystal bakal terus fighting !

**HermioneMalfoy : **Udah dilanjut ;)

**Dwida2 : **udah next kok

**Andreanibebe : **tau apa ngga ya? Kayaknya tau deh,...eh tapi kayaknya engga (yang bener yang mana? -_-) baca aja kelanjutanya ;)

**Annisa Fitri : **makasiihh ;)

**Bella Elizabeth : **Makasih banyaakk ;) Crystal usahakan supaya update kiat

**Kamisaka : **Makasih cerita ini murni ide Crystal, kok. Udah dipikirin plotnya sampai akhir, tinggal ditulis. Kalau memang ada beberapa kesamaan dengan fic yang lain, mungkin cuma kebetulan semata

Untuk Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak, itu memang ide Crystal dan ngga ada di buku Harry Potter.

**Fitri-Chan : **salam kenal juga makasih makasih udah mereview. Sebelumnya juga makasih atas koreksi nya, bahwa itu lime bukan lemon. Maaf ya, maklum author newbie hehe ._.v dan kalau ada yang mau ditanya, jangan sungkan ;) malu bertanya, sesat ditengah cerita #apa ini #abaikan -_- v

**P. S : Tanaman Bunga Rambat Bergerak, Portal Ravenclaw, Duallium, dan istilah asing lainya adalah karangan Crystal, tidak ada di buku milik Mom Jo. **

.

.

.

**Enjoy the next Chapter !**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter to J. K Rowling**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendung. Satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan cuaca di sekitar Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Cuaca semakin dingin, membuat banyak orang malas bergerak dan rasanya ingin meringkuk saja di tempat tidur yang hangat dan ditutupi selimut tebal. Pohon Dedalu Perkasa kembali menggelengkan dahan-dahanya dan menggugurkan banyak daun. Hanya secercah saja cahaya mentari yang berhasil menembus awan yang hitam. Cahaya itu juga hanya sedikit menembus permukaan air Danau Hitam. Sehingga para siswa Slytherin harus menyalakan beberapa lilin dan obor di Asrama mereka meski di pagi hari.

Sepi. Dan itu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana Asrama Slytherin. Meski kini beberapa onggok tubuh sedang berjalan , mengendap-endap, pelan-pelan sehingga tak menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

"Jangan menarik jubahku !" Daphne menjerit tertahan.

"hehe..._sorry_, mate. Hanya sedikit takut". Millicent Bulstrode _nyengir _kuda.

"sstt...kalian ini berisik sekali, bagaimana mau mengagetkanya kalau ia terbangun duluan?" Tukas Blaise.

"Ya, dia benar. Seperti semboyan sekolah kita, _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_, jangan mengganggu Draco yang sedang tidur".

Dan kalimat Theodore Nott itu malah menimbulkan gelak tawa diantara beberapa murid Slytherin yang ternyata berencana mengerjai sepasang 'kekasih' yang sedang tidur terlelap di sofa Ruang Rekreasi.

Blaise mendengus keras. _Dasar Theo tolol. _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ugh..." tiba-tiba target mereka sudah terbangun, setengah terduduk dengan selimut yang setengah tersingkap pula. Menampilkan belahan _six pack _otot- otot tubuh pria itu. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya dan menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya. Menguap lebar-lebar dan menampilkan rongga mulutnya.

"Yaaahh... kan. Dia terbangun" Millicent menghentikan tawanya dan mendesah kecewa. Ia menggenggam sebuah botol berisi air yang tadinya ingin ia semburkan ke wajah dua orang itu.

"ASTAGA ! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!" Pemuda itu terlatah kaget setelah sadar dan buru-buru menarik selimutnya. Teman-temanya yang wanita kembali tertawa, puas atas 'aib' Pangeran Slytherin yang sudah mereka ketahui (yang pria sih sudah sering melihat ini di kamar mereka). Ternyata beginilah keadaan pria itu ketika ia bangun tidur. Menguap dan menggosok tengkuknya seperti orang bego. Kusam dan kusut.

Apalagi setelah 'bermain-main' semalam...

Draco lalu kembali ke alam sadarnya dan perlahan melirik sesosok lagi yang kini ia sudah menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata disebelahnya. Sepertinya, ia juga sedikit terusik.

"Blaise, Theo" ia berucap sembari menggerdikkan sedikit kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk menjauh. Ia tahu kalau selimut cewek ini tersingkap, maka akan menampilkan bagian yang tak boleh dilihat. Maka Blaise dan Theo mengangguk mengerti, segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau juga, Draco" kata Daphne,"menyingkir dari adikku".

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Aku? Setelah dia 'bermain' denganku semalam, kau menyuruhku menyingkir?".Draco menatap lagi wanita itu, kemudian ia merenggangkan tanganya ke atas tinggi-tinggi, dan benar saja, selimutnya tersingkap. Daphne melihat sebentar lalu pergi disusul Millicent dibelakangnya.

"Huaaahhh..." Cewek itu menguap lagi dengan sebelah tanganya menutup mulutnya, namun jari-jarinya terbuka sedikit agar pasokan udara bisa masuk kedalam tenggorokanya sebanyak-banyaknya. Draco menyeringai lebar.

"DEMI TUHAN ! APA-APAAN KAU ?!" Jerit wanita itu dan buru-buru kembali menarik selimut berbulu lembut menutup tubuhnya yang dipandangi Draco dengan pandangan lapar.

Draco tertawa , menampilkan sederet gigi putih dan lesung pipi kecil yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Suara tawa nya menggambarkan kesenangan yang memang berasal dari hatinya. Wanita itu mengubah air mukanya dan ikut tersenyum.

_Tuhan, tawa nya saja mempesona._

"Jangan teriak begitu, cantik. Kau nyaris memecahkan gendang telingaku" Draco mengusap-usap rambut wanita itu lembut,"dan tak perlu ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Kau milikku sekaang".

_Milikku?_

"umm...Draco..." kata wanita itu pelan,"aku memang sudah jadi milikmu,kan?" Ia mengangkat perlahan jarinya dan mengacungkan sebuah cincin yang bertengger indah disana.

Draco tidak menjawab. Mata nya menatap intens ke arah wanita itu. Selang beberapa waktu, ia menarik nya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mengabaikan tatapan anak kelas satu dan dua yang melintas lewat dan megap-megap melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya haram bagi mereka yang 'masih dibawah umur'.

" Sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi dan bersiap-siap sarapan" Kata Draco.

Hermione –dalam tubuh Astoria- mengangguk, memakai jubahnya yang tersampir sudah dipinggir sofa entah oleh siapa. Namun ia meringis kesakitan memegang daerah kewanitaanya saat ia berdiri.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Draco," Mau istirahat dulu? Kalau iya, kau akan kubilang absen pada Professor".

Hermione menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha berdiri tegak. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk membiasakan diri. Ia lalu menggeleng pada Draco,"Tidak, kurasa aku tetap sekolah".

Draco mengangguk, ia juga kembali memakai celana panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai,"Hn. Kalau kau tak sanggup, jangan di paksakan".

Lalu kedua manusia itu melesat ke kamar mandi (yang berbeda, tentunya) dan memakai seragam Slytherin mereka.

.

.

.

"Harry !" Hermione berlari-lari kecil sembari menenteng tas dan beberapa buku. Sesekali meringis kecil karena rasa sakit itu belum kunjung hilang. Beberapa lembar perkamen ia gulung dan ia ikat jadi satu. _Duh, jadwal dan PR Greengrass banyak sekali_ batinya.

"Harry !" Hermione kembali mencoba memanggil sosok Harry yang tengah berjalan menuju Aula Besar bersama Ginny, Ron , Luna dan Justin Finch-Flechley, seorang cowok Hufflepuff. Harry tampak sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada cowok itu, terlihat dari caranya mendongakkan kepala pada buku yang dipegang oleh Justin.

"...Dan fungsi mantra ini..." Penjelasan Harry terhenti ketika Ginny menepu-nepuk pundaknya. Harry berhenti dan menengok.

"Herm- maksudku, hai Greengrass !" Senyum Harry mengembang dan ia melambaikan tanganya . namun ucapanya terasa canggung.

Justin mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Pertama, seorang Slytherin menyapa Harry. Kedua, cewek itu memanggil Harry dengan nama depanya, alih-alih Potter atau embel-embel ejekan. Seperti Santo Potter , atau Potty-Head atau sebagainya.

Bukankah itu aneh? Demi Tuhan penguasa Jagat Raya.

Dan ini adalah hal ganjil kedua yang dilihat Justin setelah yang pertama, yaitu Hogwarts mempunyai Ketua Murid Putra dari Slytherin dan Putri dari Gryffindor.

"Cuaca yang...err...dingin,ya?" Harry buru-buru sok mengalihkan topik agar menghilangkan kejanggalan yang dirasakan Justin. Jelas, dan tentu saja ia bingung. Ia tak mengetahui 'rahasia itu'.

"y-yaa...lumayan. Apalagi di Asrama Slytherin, hahah...yahh...kau bisa bayangkan seperti apa" Hermione juga merasa canggung,ini adalah pagi pertama nya ia 'menjadi' Astoria. Berusaha sewajar mungkin, sebiasa mungkin.

"umm...Greengrass...bisa kuminta perkamen yang kemarin?" Tanya Harry. Ia memberi isyarat dengan jarinya. Justin tentu penasaran mendengar itu, namun ia tak berniat bertanya.

Hermione berhenti sebentar lalu mengobrak-abrik tas yang dibawanya. Terdengar suara-suara kecil berupa gesekan antara _cover-cover_ buku, dentingan botol-botol tinta, atau beberapa suara kertas (atau perkamen). Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencari perkamen itu saja seperti mengaduk-aduk pasir untuk mencari harta karun.

Akhirnya perkamen itu ketemu dan Hermione segera menutup tasnya lagi. Ia menyerahkan nya pada Harry, dan memberi isyarat agar hati-hati terhadap perkamen itu. Entah itu hilang, rusak, atau dibaca orang lain.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan, berdampingan. Harry kembali teralih pada Justin dan menjelaskan tetek bengek mantra _Salvia Hexia_ untuk tugas Pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ron kadang-kadang berpikir, kenapa mata pelajaran itu masih ada sementara Voldemort sudah membusuk di liang lahat. Tapi Hermione segera tertawa kecil dan mengatakan dengan sarkasme bahwa ia idiot. Tentu masih banyak penyihir yang mungkin mempelajari Ilmu Hitam secara sembunyi-sembunyi, bukan?

Ron tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Dasi-dasi mereka terlihat seperti pelangi. Merah, Kuning, Hijau, disusul Biru. Mungkin jika dipotret, mereka cocok untuk sampul depan majalah _Witch Weekly_, mewakili artikel khusus untuk Hogwarts.

Di sepanjang koridor, orang-orang menatap mereka. Ada yang sampai saling menabrak, ada yang menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Ada pula yang membereskan barang bawaan yang banyak, kemudian menjatuhkanya kembali saking terkejut melihat mereka (oke, yang ini lebay). Ginny dan Ron membalas tatapan mereka dengan risih.

Sampailah mereka di Aula Besar, dengan langkah kaki yang hampir bersamaan. Harry sudah selesai menerangkan Mantra pada Justin, dan langsung terkesiap begitu memasuki Aula. Hanya ada segelintir orang disitu, dan semua nya terdiam melihat mereka. Tak ada yang bergerak, bahkan tak ada suara dentingan garpu atau pisau. Tak ada gesekan suara piala gelas.

Mereka seperti membeku.

Tapi, jangan salah . Semua pandangan itu bukan untuk Harry, Sang Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Bukan pula Ron , bagian dari _The Golden Trio_. Bukan juga Ginny atau Justin. Atau Luna, yang biasanya dipandang ketika ia berpakaian yang aneh-aneh. _Well_, sekarang penampilanya tidak aneh kan?

Semua pandangan itu untuk nya.

Cewek dengan dasi hijau bersulam benang perak yang melingkar. Cewek Slytherin.

Hermione memeriksa bajunya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanya? Baju nya rapi, walau rok nya lebih pendek . Ia yakin ia sudah mengobrak-abrik laci Astoria dan mempoles seluruh wajahnya dengan alat _Make Up_. Tapi hasilnya natural, tidak terlalu menor.

Dalam sekejap keheningan itu berubah riuh menjadi bisik-bisik. Merasa canggunglagi, Harry buru-buru menempati meja Gryffindor. Luna bergabung bersama para Ravenclaw, sementara Justin wajahnya setengah memerah karena malu dan berlari gesit ke bangku panjang Hufflepuff.

Hermione mulai melangkah. Tapi saking gugupnya ia sampai lupa kalau ia mengikuti langkah Harry ke meja Gryffindor. _Well_, ia sudah melakukan itu berulang kali selama 6 tahun berturut-turut, jadi wajar saja jika ia langsung hapal 'Wilayah Teritori' nya.

"Hei, Hermione, kau di Slytherin" Bisik Harry.

Hermione tak segera beranjak. Harry buru-buru menyikut pinggang Hermione asal,"Di Slytherin".

Tubuh Hermione –tepatnya Astoria- agak sedikit terdorong ke belakang, dan membuatnya kembali teringat. Ia cepat-cepat menuju meja Slytherin yang untungnya, hanya ada beberapa anak yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Meski ia tak tahu siapa saja anak yang seangkatan dengan Astoria.

Plop ! makanan tersaji diatas meja. Dan ia memiliki kendala lain, Ia lapar dan ia melahap makanan banyak sekali. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia lelah atau memang menjadi Poltergeist membuatnya makan 2 kali lebih banyak. Lihat saja piring berisi daging panggang dan kentang tumbuk (dengan daging pula) yang sudah tandas tak bersisa.

Harry, Ron dan Ginny makan sambil 'mengawasi' Hermione. Sesekali mereka menengok pintu Aula, mengecek apakah Draco dan _konco-konco _nya datang. Masing – masing dari mereka tak berani membayangkan apa yang dialami Hermione semalam di Asrama Slytherin, tapi setidaknya mereka lega bisa melihat Hermione –dan tubuh Astoria- masih utuh tanpa luka.

Sepertinya Hermione memainkan peranya dengan baik. Toh, tak ada satupun orang yang meluncurkan mantra padanya.

Harry lalu merogoh kantongnya dan membuka perkamen itu. Ya, perkamen itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah penjelasan 'gamblang dan akurat' tentang kasus Sang Kematian oleh Professor McGonagall.

Harry menekuni pekamen itu. Ia ingat betul percakapan dengan McGonagall, bahwa Hermione dan 'mereka' (entah siapa saja yang disebut 'mereka') akan pergi ke Sungai Kematian. Maka ia merasa harus menyelidiki terlebih dahulu soal itu.

Namun kemudian ia mendapati kalimat yang terasa ganjil baginya :

_P. S : Aku mendapat sebagian besar informasi dari temanmu_

Kening Harry berkerut. Ia menyodorkan perkamen itu pada Ron dan Ginny lalu menunjuk kalimat itu.

"tunggu. Sebelumnya Professor memberi ini pada Malfoy kan?" tanya Ginny,"bisa saja yang dimaksud 'temanmu' disini adalah teman Malfoy".

"kau benar" gumam Harry,"tapi siapa ya?".

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Harry barusan, beberapa anak kelas 7 Slytherin meluncur memasuki Aula Besar. Termasuk Draco, Blaise, dan Daphne didalamnya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan Theo yang selalu nempel dengan Daphne.

Terlihat oleh Harry di meja seberang, yang letaknya paing ujung dari meja Gryffindor, bagaimana reaksi Hermione ketika 'geng nya' datang. Hermione berlagak dingin dan tak acuh, tapi kemudian...

CUPP !

Bibir seorang lelaki mendarat di bibir mungil anak bungsu Greengrass itu. Harry melotot, ia berhenti makan gara – gara pemandangan tersebut. itu tubuh Astoria, tapi,...didalam nya ada nyawa Hermione, kan?

Apa Hermione merasakan ciuman itu?

"Guys...Guys !" Harry buru-buru menyenggol Ginny dan Ron, mereka juga menatap horror, melihat acara lumat – melumat bibir yang benar – benar dilakukan didepan umum. Rupanya mereka sedikit beruntung, Para Professor belum menampakkan batang hidung di Aula, sehingga tak ada yang memergoki dan menginterupsi adegan 'berbahaya' itu.

"Her...Hermionee..." Ron tanpa sadar meremas erat garpunya. Pipi dan matanya memanas, buku-buku jarinya dalam sekejap memutih semua. Ginny langsung tanggap, ia menahan lengan Ron sekuat mungkin agar tak lari dan membuat keributan,"tenang, Ron, tenang...".

Harry agaknya membutuhkan Obliviate untuk Ron.

Sementara itu , di meja Slytherin...

"Pagi, _sweet_" oh, panggilan baru bagi Astoria a .k .a Hermione dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Si Pirang lalu menempatkan bokongnya dengan nyaman tepat disamping wanita yang tadi ia panggil 'sweet' . Setelah puas mengecup bibir wanita nya, ia mulai makan dengan sumringah. 

Hermione merasakan semburat merah di pipinya muncul. Ia tersenyum perlahan, menatap bolak-balik antara piring dan Si Pirang. Mencuri – curi pandang , mumpung ada kesempatan. Melihat betapa lahap Si Pirang makan, mungkin karena kelaparan akibat 'kegiatan' mereka semalam.

Wajah Hermione memerah lagi.

"Kau kenapa , Tori. Sakit?" Daphne langsung bertanya khawatir mengapa ia melihat wajah adiknya memerah. Hermione hanya menggeleng, dan Daphne kembali terfokus pada makananya. Walau jika ia boleh jujur, ... selangkanganya – lah yang masih sakit.

"Kelas pertama apa, eh?" Tanya Draco memulai percakapan. Hening sebentar, karena si yang ditanya sedang berusaha keras mengingat jadwal orang yang tubuhnya ia pinjam.

"Err...Astronomi" jawabnya. Draco mengangguk singkat, ia menelan kunyahan terakhir makananya.

"Kalau sakit tiba – tiba bilang, ya. Jangan dipaksakan " Draco mengulang pesan yang tadi ia sampaikan. Mata nya sayu, senyumnya lembut. Mimik wajahnya menyiratkan kepedulian disana.

_Ini untuk Greengrass,...Ini untuk Greengrass!_ batin Hermione menjerit lagi. Kembali meyakinkan diri, semua tingkah laku Draco yang begitu manis dan _gentleman_ ini buat Astoria. Semuanya buat Astoria.

Bukan untuk dirinya.

_Mana mau Draco bersikap sepert itu pada cewek yang selalu ia panggil dengan 'Mudblood kecil menjijikan' ?_

_Sudi kah Draco bersikap tulus pada seorang Muggle Born yang ia benci bahkan seluruh keluarga dan nenek moyangnya benci? _

_Jawabanya pasti tidak._

Hermione kembali memasang doktrin itu.

Tapi pikiranya keburu buyar lagi, saat tangan pucat dan hangat itu menggenggam erat tanganya,mengelus halus. Ia menengok, mendapati Draco tersenyum ringan entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"_Sweet,..._"

"hmm?"

"Maaf kan aku soal yang kemarin" Draco menatap Hermione penuh harap akan kata maaf nya.

"soal yang mana?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa nya ia tak bersalah apa-apa...

Draco terdiam sejenak, hendak memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya,"kau sudah lupa? Kalau begitu, lupakan saja".

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bersumpah akan jadi orang yang baik untukmu..."

_Aku bersumpah akan jadi orang yang baik . Mari kita jadi partner yang baik pula..._

.

.

.

_~Flashback~_

Harry Potter memotong sebuah _Chicken Cordon Bleu _dan mengopernya pada Hermione Granger. Tumben hari ini makananya enak-enak. Setiap hari juga enak-enak, sih. Tapi hari ini tak seperti yang biasanya. Banyak juga makanan asing yang tampaknya dari belahan dunia yang lain, seperti makanan _Mediteranian _, berbagai _dessert _keju dari Belanda, dan sederet makanan lezat lainnya.

Lalu terlihat Professor McGonagall selaku Kepala Sekolah naik ke podium. Seluruh perhatian memusat padanya.

"Selamat Malam. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa aku berdiri disini,..." kata Professor,"Hari ini, aku akan memilih pasangan Ketua Murid yang baru untuk Tahun Ajaran Baru setelah perang. Ini pun akan menjadi hal yang baru, kalian paham apa maksudku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"_Well_, mari saya jelaskan" lanjutnya," Pasangan Ketua Murid akan dipilih dari Asrama yang berbeda. Dan kuharap kalian jangan terkejut dengan pasangan yang sekarang..."

"Aku bertaruh Potter kan jadi Ketua Murid tahun ini" bisik seorang anak Ravenclaw.

"Tidak. Menurutku si Granger itu. Dia pintar, kan?" kata seorang lagi.

"Pemilihan tidak berdasarkan tinggi atau tidak nya nilai-nilai kalian secara akademis. Tapi, Ketua Murid telah dipilih oleh Para Professor dan Staff dalam sebuah rapat rahasia, menentukan siapa yang memang berhak menjadi Ketua Murid dan memberikan pengaruh pada banyak siswa" Kata McGonagall.

Flich si penjaga sekolah (yang _masih _tetap jadi penjaga sekolah) berlari-lari kecil ke depan podium dan menyerahkan sebuah bantal kecil dan empuk yang diatasnya ada sesuatu yang mengkilap-kilap ditimpa sinar lilin terbang.

"terimakasih, Mr. Flich" bisik McGonagall,"dan ditanganku ini, adalah lencana Ketua Murid. Aku akan memanggil nama orang yang akan memakai lencana ini. Diharapkan mereka bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan menegakkan peraturan sekolah..."

Ron tidak fokus dengan pidato McGonagall. Tapi ia juga berharap tak dipilih,"kurasa bukan aku. Aku malah akan membuat seluruh murid Hogwarts melanggar peraturan jika aku yang jadi Ketua Murid" .

Harry tertawa mendengar komentar Ron. Sementara Hermione sudah menebak siapa yang akan maju ke depan.

_Pasti Harry. Tak salah lagi, dia banyak memberi pengaruh besar_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku tak ingin panjang lebar, jadi..." McGonagall membuka sebuah perkamen yang tampaknya isi dari perkamen itu sudah bisa ditebak apa.

"Untuk Ketua Murid Putri, kuucapkan selamat pada..."

Diam.

Hening.

"Miss Hermione Granger dari Asrama Gryffindor"

Tepuk tangan membahana dari seluruh penjuru Aula. Hermione tercengang, Ron langsung menepuk pundaknya memberi isyarat bagi Hermione untuk maju. Dengan agak gugup, Hermione berjalan tegap, agak terburu-buru, dan menyalami tangan keriput McGonagall.

"Selamat, Ms. Granger" McGonagall menampilkan senyum yang jarang ia tampakkan. Lalu ia menempatka lencana itu di jubah Hermione, tempat disamping emblem Asram Gryffindor-nya.

"dan, untuk partnernya, Ketua Murid Putra..." Hermione melihat perubahan rona wajah McGonagall. Professor itu terlihat menarik napas berat dan senyumnya mulai pudar.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, membuat Professor McGonagall berhenti sejenak. Melihat segerombol anak-anak Slytherin yang baru masuk, McGonagall menggelengkan kepala. Hermione yang mencoba mengintip siapa nama Ketua Murid Putra, mendesah kecil kecewa saat tangan Professor sejenak menutup perkamen.

Arah pandang McGonagall masih tertuju pada gerombolan Slytherin itu sampai mereka duduk. Lalu ia membuka perkamen itu lagi.

"Ketua Murid Putra tahun ini..." McGonagall mengulang kalimatnya.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin".

Sebuah suara gedubrak terdengar keras disusul pekikan dari dua arah,satu di ujung depan disamping podium, satu lagi di ujung meja Slytherin di dekat pintu,"APAAA ?!"

Dan pekikan itu menjadi pelopor bagi koor dan riuh rendah selanjutnya, bagai gelombang seluruh Aula Besar menjadi berisik. Yang menyebabkan suara gedubrak itu adalah Draco sendiri, yang jatuh dari bangku dengan tidak elitnya.

"Mr. Malfoy, tolong maju kedepan" McGonagall melambaikan tanganya ke arah rambut pirang yang tersembul dibalik meja, si empunya rambut sedang sibuk mengusap-usap pantatnya. Beberapa cekikikan datang menyambut insiden jatuh-nya-bokong-Ketua-Murid-Putra-saat-dilantik.

Draco dengan langkah ogah-ogahan (bahkan ia harus didesak dan didorong terlebih dahulu oleh Goyle) ikut berdiri disamping Podium lalu menghadap ke arah meja makan. Perlahan, suara tepuk tangan membahana kembali ke seluruh penjur ruangan, entah siapa yang memulai tepukan pertama.

McGonagall memasang lencana Ketua Murid di sebelah emblem Asrama Slytherin – nya, persis seperti Hermione.

"Astaga,...astaga,...mimpi apa aku semalam..." Gumaman kecil Hermione menarik perhatian Draco. Cowok pirang itu langsung menyahut,"Sedang apakau berdiri disini, eh Granger?"

"kau bodoh atau apa" Hermione melotot,"Nyawaku hampir melayang saking kaget nya mengetahui bahwa kau 'partner' ku, dan kau bertanya seperti anak kecil polos begitu?!"

"cih, tak perlu berlebihan" Kata Draco,"oke , anggaplah aku tak kaget seperti mu. Anggap kalau aku jadi Ketua Murid bukan karena terpaksa".

Draco sedikit memelankan suaranya pada kata'terpaksa'.

"_Jadi?"_

"Jadi?" Draco menyeringai,"jika andaikan semua itu benar, maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?"

"aku tidak bercanda, Malfoy !" Hardik Hermione.

"Owh, ayolah, aku juga tidak bercanda. Aku sudah tahu aku kan jadi Ketua Murid , kau tak perlu tanya kalau aku tahu darimana. Tapi aku tak menyangka yang jadi partnerku adalah kau" Kata Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione terkesiap. Agak ragu karena ia juga merasa begitu. Kaget dan tak menyangka atas apa yang terjadi. Kemudian dengan itu, McGonagall meraih tangan mereka berdua dan membimbing nya untuk menyentuh tangan sesama mereka.

"Bersalaman" kata McGonagall. Hermione menarik napas berat, akankah ia siap menerima (mantan) musuhnya ini? Tangan Hermione sedikit bergetar, tapi tanpa ia duga Draco segera menjabatnya erat. Terasa olehnya tekstur tangan pucat itu. Halus.

Tepuk tangan membahana lagi. Tapi...sepertinya ada beberapa tepukan yang terkesan 'kurang ikhlas'. Dari ekor matanya, Hermione melirik Harry dan Ron

"Jadi, mau bekerja sama denganku,eh? " kata Draco. Hermione sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kata 'menjaga' disini. Tapi bisa jadi kalimat itu mengandung arti positif.

Perlahan ia melirik Ron lagi. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat wajah Ron yang bergetar menggigit bibirnya. Sudah pasti Ron merasa gusar. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Aku sudah putus dengan Ron, aku tak perlu khawatir_ Hermione memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Weaselbee, eh? Kau tak mau berdekatan denganku karena khawatir _Redhead_ itu akan cemburu? Pfftt...pfftt..." Draco berusaha mentransformasi tawa nya jadi batuk-batuk, tapi ia gagal. Tetap kentara sekali bahwa ia tertawa.

Hermione melotot sekali lagi. Draco telah berani-berani melakukan Legillimency terhadapnya. Oh, Hermione tak habis pikir. Di saat dia lengah, beraninya pemuda itu 'mengambil kesempatan?' PLAAKK ! tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucat cowok itu tepat setelah ia melepas jabat tanganya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya sejak 4 tahun lalu...

"apa yang kau lakukan, Ms. Granger?!" McGonagall yang (jelas-jelas) ada didepan mereka melotot melihat aksi tamparan Hermione. Ia menarik napas berat, lalu...

"detensi, Ms. Granger. Detensi" dan ucapan tegas buat Hermione itu sukses membuat Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Hermione megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan napas.

Detensi?! Tepat saat ia dilantik menjadi Ketua Murid?!

Oh, pencemaran nama baik bagi seorang Hermione Granger. Ugh ! ingin rasanya membunuh Draco Malfoy sekarang juga.

Setelah acara itu, makan malam dilanjutkan lagi. Tapi Hermione memilih untuk pergi dari situ. Tak peduli suara-suara Harry, Ginny, atau pun Ron yang memanggilnya. Sampai sebuah tangan menahan bahunya. Begitu erat, hingga Hermione tak bisa melepasnya.

"lepaskan-"

"sshh ! tenang, Granger. Dengar, maafkan aku. Aku cuma bercanda" kali ini Draco Malfoy berbicara serius,"nah, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tak berbohong, mari kita salaman disini. Hanya aku dan kau".

Hermione berbalik dan mendapati bibir Draco perlahan melengkung tipis dan ia menjulurkan tanganya kembali. _Oke...mungkin tak ada salahnya_ setelah ia memasang Occulimency ia menjabat tangan pucat itu lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Granger, aku bukan orang jahat lagi" kata Draco,"kau mau percaya padaku?"

_Bukan orang jahat lagi..._

"kau ini mantan Death-"

"jangan sebut aku dengan julukan itu lagi !" kata Draco setengah berteriak,"ya, masa laluku memang menjadi pendukung Voldemort. Tapi sungguh, kau belum mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya".

Hermione terdiam sejenak.

"dengar" kata Draco lagi,"aku tahu, di masa lalu aku memiliki banyak kesalahan. Tapi aku melakukanya dengan alasan tertentu. Sekarang ayahku ada di Azkaban, dan barusan ibuku mendapat surat bahwa masa tahanan Lucius diperpanjang. Kurasa itu lebih cukup dari sekedar adil bagi kalian yang mengharapkan hukuman untuk keluargaku".

"aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri agar berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik" tambah Draco.

Hermione masih terdiam, merenungkan penjelasan Draco. Benar, itu sudah setimpal. Dan sekarang, bisakah Draco memegang sumpah dan kata-katanya?

Akhirnya Hermione meraih tangan pucat itu. Lalu Draco Malfoy mulai mengucapkan janjinya.

"mulai hari ini, aku, Draco Malfoy dan partnerku, Granger-"

"Hermione Granger" koreksi Hermione. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"baiklah. Hermione Granger" lanjut Draco,"kan bekerja sama dan menjadi partner yang baik".

"dan menghentikan tingkah konyol dan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kami" tambah Hermione.

"oh, dan menghentikan sikap jahil kami" tambah Draco.

Hermione memutar bola matanya _tepatnya tingkah jahilmu sendiri, Malfoy._

Tapi kemudian, baik Draco maupun Hermione sama-sama tersenyum puas. Itu berarti takkan ada lagi perdebatan seru, takkan ada lagi caci-maki dan tawa meremehkan antara sesama Ketua Murid.

"aku bersumpah akan jadi orang yang baik untukmu. Aku janji..." kata Draco sebagai penutup 'pertemuan mereka'.

_~Flashback ends~_

.

.

.

**Hermione's POV**

Kalimat itu... kalimat itu...

Aku ingat persis. Kalimat yang diucapkan makhluk pirang ini didepan ku setelah kami dilantik jadi Ketua Murid oleh McGonagall dan dan disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Aku betul – betul ingat, kalimatnya sama...

Aku punya firasat aneh...

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak mau mengira-ngira keadaan dan berspekulasi lagi. Sudah cukup, jalani saja sesuai fakta. Jelas aku tahu bahwa wujud yang dilihat Malfoy adalah Greengrass, bukan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Lupakan soal janji-janji kosong Malfoy itu. Ya, seharusnya dari awal aku tak sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

Aku tak membalas kalimat itu. Aku buru – buru menenteng tas, perkamen dan buku-buku Greengrass dan keluar menuju kelas pertama. Dan oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang aku memikirkan bagaimana bersikap layaknya Greengrass bungsu didepan semua Professor yang tak mengetahui identitas ku. Aku Hermione si Nona-Tahu-Segala, kau ingat? Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengacungkan tangan dan menjawab pertanyaan. Beruntung kalau Greengrass tipe yang sama denganku, kalau tidak?

Dan seperti prediksi ku (Duh, tapi aku tak meramal seperti Trelawney, ya) Aku terdiam dan tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan sepanjang hari, bahkan pelajaran Transfigurasi sekalipun. Aku mengingat-ingat apa saja perkataan McGonagall soal ini...

"_**Tindak tanduk mu, sifat dan sikapmu akan sama persis dengan Ms. Greengrass ..."**_

Ya ! benar ! untunglah efek dari sihir yang dilakukan McGonagall kemarin bagus. Aku tak perlu mengenal lebih dalam soal Greengrass, toh aku kan dengan 'sendirinya' bersikap seperti dia. Tapi aku harus tetap waspada, kadang aku masih terpaku pada jati diriku.

Aku gregetan. Setelah menahan gatalnya hasrat ku untuk mengacungkan tangan seharian penuh, sekarang ingin rasanya aku kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Aku membayangkan, betapa nyamanya duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca buku dengan segelas minuman hangat yang kubuat sendiri di Pantry. Tapi mustahil, yah kau tahulah. Asrama itu khusus untuk Ketua Murid, dan statusku sekarang seorang murid kelas 5 biasa.

Tapi hey, ngomong-ngomong, Malfoy...

Apa dia akan ke Asrama Ketua Murid malam ini? Atau kembali 'menginap' di Slytherin?

Entah kenapa, dorongan untuk meminum minuman hangat terasa sangat kuat. Aku menyelinap ke Asrama Ketua Murid dengan meninggakan tas ku didepan pintu masuk. Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke dapur kecil atau yang biasa disebut _pantry_, lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus minuman instan ala Muggle yang kusimpan diam-diam. Serta sebuah mug dan aku mengisi termos berukuran kecil dengan air panas. Aku berniat membuatnya ala muggle pula.

Hmm...ruangan ini begitu rapih. Sepertinya para peri rumah membersihkanya secara rutin, meskipun kosong. Apa Draco akan tidur disini,ya?

Aku buru-buru memasukkan minuman, gelas, dan terms kedalam tasku dan keluar. Aku segera kembali ke Lantai bawah tanah hingga aku bertemu Professor Slughorn, dan Ron di Ruang Penyimpanan Ramuan.

"Ahh... Ms. Greengrass" kata Professor,"aku baru akan meminta bantuan mu untuk menyortir bahan ramuan untuk pelajaran kelas 5 selanjutnya..."

"Professor, dia Hermione Granger" Ron mengingatkan. Professor Slughorn segera sadar dan meminta maaf. Aku tersenyum, memaklumi Professor yang mungkin belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah,... Ms. Granger, aku permisi dulu. Mr. Weasley?" Professor Slughorn membereskan tas bawaanya. "Duluan saja, Professor. Aku ingin bicara pada nya" kata Ron sambil menunjuk kepadaku.

Aku tak yakin kalau Ron hanya ingin sekedar ngobrol aatau berbincang. Kalau itu, Ron akan langsung membuka percakapan, tidak pakai embel-embel 'ingin bicara' segala. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang betul-betul ingin ia sampaikan.

"Mione...aku...aku..." kata Ron. Hah? Dia bilang apa?

"Kenapa, Ron?"

"Aku...aku..." Ron terlihat gugup, kenapa dia? Memang aku menyeramkan? Atau...jangan-jangan, ada Sang Kematian dibelakang ku?

Ah, aku terlalu paranoid.

"Aku masih mencintai mu, Hermione" akhirnya mulut Ron terbuka. Dia...

Hatiku mencelos. Entah kenapa, rasa sakit itu timbul lagi. Bukan, bukan rasa sakit seperti di Cruciatus, atau dihantam mantra-entah-apa oleh Sang Kematian hingga menimbulkan bekas luka.

Rasa sakit ini begitu dalam. Seperti lubang, yang sangat kecil, namun jika kau menjatuhkan diri kedalamnya seperti jurang tak berujung.

Rasa sakit ketika seseorang yang kau cintai membentakmu, mencercamu, bahkan menyalahkan mu tanpa sebab. Dia tak memberi mu kesempatan tuk menjelaskan. Dia tak mengerti. Kupikir dia lelah, atau pikiranya sedang kacau.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia memarahiku setiap saat. Bahkan untuk hal yang sepele dan remeh-temeh. Dia memberi komentar pedas tentang kue buatanku saat aku berkunjung ke The Burrow. Aku tahu aku tak pandai memasak, tapi setidaknya jangan membuang kue buatan ke belakang halaman rumah saat si pembuat ada didepan matamu.

"Hermione,...sejujurnya...Aku cemburu. Ya, aku cemburu ! Aku cemburu ketika Malfoy menciummu. Aku tak sudi jika dia menyentuhmu barang sesenti pun, aku..."

"Ron, dia mencium Greengrass" aku menjelaskan.

"Tapi yang didalam tubuhnya kau ! katakan, apa rasa bibir si musang albino itu saat melumat punyamu, eh? KAU MENIKMATINYA, KAN?"

Astaga.

"Ron ! dengar, aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Malfoy. Ini sudah perintah McGonagall. Aku harus masuk ke tubuh ini dan aku HARUS pula menjadi dirinya. Menjadi dirinya berarti menjadi kekasih Malfoy juga-"

"AKU TAK PEDULI ! ATAU-" astaga, Ron. Kau membentakku lagi.

"Jadi kau tak mau aku hidup lagi?!" Potongku.

" Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta denganya, hah? Oh, aku harus nya menyadari sejak kau terluka. Aku seharusnya bilang pada seluruh murid Hogwarts bahwa Hermione Granger mulai jatuh cinta pada seorang bajingan Death Eat-"

"DIA BUKAN DEATH EATER LAGI !" balasku. Kurasakan amarah menjalar ke ubun-ubunku. Astaga, kenapa ia mengungkit – ungkit masa lalu, sih?

"Lihat?! Kau bahkan membelanya ! kau-"

"RONN !" aku sekali lagi berteriak sebisa ku, menghentikan perdebatan yang mulai terasa mengguncang batinku lagi.

Maafkan aku, Ron.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau benar" Aku harus melakukan ini,"aku akan mencoba mencintai Malfoy. Aku akan melupakanmu, kalau itu yang kau mau".

Maafkan aku, Ron.

Aku masih mencintaimu juga, tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu.

Aku langsung melongos pergi. Meninggalkan Ron diantara remang-remang koridor lantai bawah tanah dan memasuki Asrama Slytherin. Tak peduli suara nya yang menggaung memanggil namaku.

**Hermione's POV end**

.

.

.

Akhir Oktober. Cuaca makin ekstrem saja. Bahkan jika kau berdiri didepan pintu yang menganga selama 1 jam, maka kau akan tergeletak kedinginan. Jika menyelupkan tangan ke dalam Danau Hitam, kau akan merasa perih. Bukan karena panas, melainkan dingin yang amat sangat.

Sebagian siswa Hogwarts terserang flu, beberapa jatuh sakit karena demam tinggi. Kebanyakan dari mereka anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang mungkin kekebalan tubuhnya rendah, atau belum terbiasa tinggal di lokasi dekat pegunungan di musim gugur pula.

Mereka jadi membuat ranjang-ranjang di Hospital Wing penuh, bahkan harus ada beberapa orang yang menunggu di kursi tunggu. Hospital Wing jadi seperti rumah sakit 'betulan'.

"Tunggu disini. Hei, Jangan berisik !" Madam Pomfrey, Matron tunggal Hospital Wing selama bertahun-tahun lamanya sibuk mondar-mandir diantara kerumunan siswa yang juga memenuhi Hospital Wing. Tempat itu kini menjadi terasa sesak.

"Jangan sentuh lemari itu !" Hardik nya sekali lagi melihat seorang anak kelas 2 yang nyaris menyentuh lemari obat-obatan. Lalu dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berdiri diujung ruangan. Mengangkat tongkatnya, dan menggumamkan mantra non-verbal Perluasan Ruangan. 3 ranjang baru muncul dalam sekejap, dan Madam Pomfrey menyuruh anak-anak yang menunggu di kursi tunggu itu untuk mendekat.

Selain siswa-siswa yang mengantre, di kursi tunggu ternyata juga ada Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Ia dalam diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik semua orang diruangan ini. Dengan tenang, ia pun kembali melihat ke arah ranjang yang agak menyerong dari tempat ia duduk.

Beberapa murid tahun ke 7 tampak mencolok disana, karena tubuh mereka lebih jangkung dan besar dibanding yang lain. Mereka melingkar disekitar ranjang tersebut.

"dia selalu begini setiap tahun" Daphne Greengrass memutar bola matanya bosan,"dia pasti selalu begini. Pasti" .

"ya...ya Daphne. Kau sudah mengulang itu sebanyak 3 kali" kali ini orang yang disebelahnya yang memutar bola mata,"aku sudah mengerti". Daphne mendengus keras mendengar perkataan Blaise Zabini.

Draco Malfoy hanya diam sambil menatap pasien yang sedang terbaring lemah disitu. Wajahnya tampak pucat, suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Dia tertidur lelap, tubuhnya naik-turun sesuai dengan irama napasnya yang teratur.

"ah, aku lupa mengurusi yang satu ini" Madam Pomfrey lalu menghampiri ke ranjang dimana mereka berdiri,"beri cairan ini 3 kali setiap hari. Jangan sampai sehari terlewat ! kau mengerti?"

Madam Pomfrey sudah pasti mengutarakan kalimat itu pada Daphne Greengrass. Ia sudah hapal kebiasaan Daphne _and the gang _yang datang membawa adiknya yang demam. Entah kenapa, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Daphne, Astoria memang punya penyakit 'tahunan' seperti itu.

"Daya tahan tubuhnya agak lemah, sebenarnya" kata Madam Pomfrey,"karena cuaca yang dingin..."

_Dan karena dalam tubuhnya ada nyawa lain..._ Tambah Madam Pomfrey dalam hati, tanpa mengucapkanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan roh Hermione Granger...

"maka kali ini, aku akan memberi Cairan Peningkat Imun . Diminum setiap sebelum tidur. Dan ini beberapa vitamin. Bisa diminum kapan saja. Tapi yang satu ini harus diminum setelah bangun tidur, bla...bla...bla..."

Madam Pomfrey mengoceh panjang lebar sehingga Daphne hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti, padahal baginya ucapan Madam Pomfrey terlalu cepat dan banyak sehingga mungkin Daphne tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Dibelakangnya, Theodore Nott cengengesan melihat tampang Daphne yang seperti orang dungu.

Keterkejutan Daphne tidak berhenti hingga Madam Pomfrey membungkus obat-obatan itu dan memberinya pada Daphne. Kantong obat itu sampai terihat menggembung.

"banyak sekali" gumam Daphne, ia menggelengkan kepalanya,"err,...Madam Pomfrey, bisa saya meminta catatan prosedur pengobatan?".

"Oh,tentu saja" Madam Pomfrey kembali ke meja nya dengan terburu-buru lagi. Madam Pomfrey memang sangat sibuk hari ini. Ia lalu menulis dengan sangat cepat diatas perkamen, dan menyodorkan prosedur itu pada Daphne. Tulisan Madam Pomfrey masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas meskipun ditulis dengan terburu-buru.

"ayo, balik" Daphne mengerdikkan kepalanya pada Theo, Blaise, dan Draco setelah memasukkan perkamen nya pada kantong obat. Ia memutuskan untuk merawat sang adik di Asrama Slytherin saja.

"Dan kami harus menggotong lagi ?! cih..." gerutu Blaise yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Daphne. Tentu saja, Daphne takkan kuat tuk membawa adiknya sendirian.

BRAAKK ! tiba-tiba pintu Hospital Wing menyablak keras. Madam Pomfrey yang sudah hapal kebiasaan siapa itu, langsung berteriak murka,"WEASLEY ! JIKA KAU MENGHANCURKAN DAUN PINTU ITU, AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN TANGANMU JUGA !"

Ron Weasley, yang dimaksud, langsung terdiam membeku mendengar semburan keras itu. Beberapa anak yang ribut mengoceh langsung hening mendengar suara menyeramkan Madam Pomfrey.

"err,... maaf, Madam" Harry dan Ginny segera mendorong pundak Ron, menyuruhnya berjalan kembali. Mereka tak menggubris gelak tawa yang mengalir dari tempat tujuan mereka.

"enak dimarahin Matron tergalak sedunia, Weasley?" cemooh Theo. Daphne dan Blaise ikut tertawa sinis. Ron mendengus keras, namun matanya menatap wanita yang ada di ranjang.

Kendati tempat sesak, ramai, dan pengap, Harry memberi isyarat pada Ron agar tidak terlalu lama. Apalagi ada 'ular-ular' itu, yang Harry yakin kalau Ron bisa meledakkan Hosipital Wing jika terus berada didekat mereka..

"_ngapain_ kalian disini,eh?!" Daphne mengernyit heran. 3 manusia berdasi Gryffindor yang menghampiri adiknya itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Ginny merasa gemas, Ingin rasanya ia melempar Daphne dengan sesuatu atau apa, tapi tentu saja tidak.

Nanti bisa-bisa ketahuan...

"ha-hanya menjenguk saja..." celetuk Harry. Yap, dia mencari-cari alasan. Terdengar olehnya Theo yang meluncurkan kata 'Hah?!' keras dari mulutnya.

"menjenguk?!" sahut Daphne ketus,"memangnya siapa kalian?!"

"kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa kami, mungkin kalian harus baca buku sejarah yang terbaru" balas Ron sarkatis,"nama kami tercantum dimana-mana, sebagai penyelamat dunia sihir".

Ginny menyunggingkan senyum puas. Tumben kali ini ia mendukung 'bakat' kakanya yang jago bersilat lidah. Tidak biasanya ia menyuruh Ron diam, karena Ia sedang berhadapan dengan Daphne Greengrass. Cewek Slytherin yang menurutnya banyak gaya, centil, dan cerewet.

Meskipun tidak separah Pansy Parkinson, sih.

"aku yang mengenalnya" Harry segera bertindak sebelum Ron akan melakukan hal-hal 'lebih' dari sekedar adu mulut,"nama nya Astoria, kan? Dia...err...cukup akrab denganku".

Hening. Daphne menatap adiknya dan Harry bergantian.

"seberapa akrab kau denganya?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara bariton yang berat dan dingin membuat semua orang yang terlibat dalam 'percakapan' itu menoleh.

"jangan ikut campur, Malfoy" delik Ron. Darahnya sudah mendesir keras dan panas, melihat wajah Draco Malfoy yang baginya lebih pantas berada di neraka.

"Kau yang ikut campur, Weaslebee" balas Draco sengit. Ia mengangkat tangan porselen itu tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud agar Ron bisa melihat sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan. Draco menyejajarkan tanganya dengan tangan wanita itu. Dua buah cincin yang sama persis ditangan dan jari yang berbeda.

"aku tunangan nya".

_Tidak, Hermione milikku._

_Hanya milikku, kau brengsek !_

"tak perlu kau tunjukkan , musang tukang pamer" Ron maju selangkah, menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang penuh murka, amarah, dan kebencian.

"kenapa, hm? Kau cemburu?"

Harry menarik Ron mundur lagi sebelum Madam Pomfrey yang harus menarik Ron,"_For God's Sake, _Ron . Sebaiknya kita kembali".

Harry juga menarik tangan Ginny menjauh sebelum Ginny sempat mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh' pada Astoria a. k. a Hermione. Sambil menatap sendu, ia mengikuti langkah Harry.

"hei ! tunggu !" Tapi rupanya Daphne tak membiarkan mereka pergi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menghalangi mereka dari arah depan,"kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan adikku, Potter?"

"hm...kurasa itu bukan urusanmu" kata Harry. Diam-diam, dalam hati ia mulai harus mengakui, bahwa kata Ginny benar. Daphne Greengrass orang yang cerewet.

"kuulangi pertanyaan ku, Potter. Dan tetap kan kuulangi sampai aku mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan" kata Daphne agak kesal,"kenapa kau bisa-"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Professor McGonagall sudah berdiri disamping Harry dan berdehem,"Mr. Potter? Kurasa siswa Gryffindor masih punya jadwal setelah ini"

_Penyelamat_ pikir Harry,"err...maaf Professor. Kami lupa" lalu pandanganya berbalik pada Daphne,"_bye_, Greengrass. Maaf,ya. Kujawab lain kali"

Ron dan Ginny menyunggingkan senyum puas lagi. Untung McGonagall mencegah mereka 'membuka kartu' lebih jauh lagi.

Seiring dengan kepergian mereka, sang pasien Hermione (dalam tubuh Astoria) mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,"di-dimana aku?"

"Daphne ! dia sudah siuman !" seru Blaise riang,"maka aku tak perlu menggotongnya kan?"

"Ms. Greengrass? Bagaimana yang kau rasakan saat ini?" McGonagall pun menghampiri Hermione dengan senyuman ramah.

"err,...masih sedikit pusing, Professor" Hermione memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa terbangun disini.

Daphne malah makin mengerutkan keningnya. Pertama, Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan nya menjenguk seorang Slytherin. Kedua, McGonagall juga menjenguknya, dan ketiga, McGonagall TERSENYUM padanya. Demi Tuhan, itu aneh kan? Daphne merasa pada siswa Gryffindor saja ia jarang tersenyum, apalagi dengan Slytherin yang notabene adalah saingan Gryffindor.

_Aneh sekali. Pasti ada yang salah_ gumam Daphne dalam hati.

"Ms. Daphne Greengrass? Kuharap kau merawatnya dengan baik" pandangan McGonagall kini terarah pada si Greengrass sulung, yang dengan masih menampakkan raut wajah heran menjawab,"err..ya , Professor".

"Mr. Malfoy? Aku ingin bicara denganmu" pandanganya beralih lagi, kali ini pada pria berambut pirang yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah jendela dibelakang ranjang. Lamunanya buyar begitu McGonagall memanggilnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Saya permisi dulu" kata McGonagall. Daphne menganga _Dia pamit pada kita?! _Pikirnya lagi _Dia pamit?! _

Ya, tak biasanya McGonagall permisi dan bilang pamit pada siswa-siswinya. Biasanya ia langsung pergi tanpa berbasa-basi. Draco Malfoy tanpa menyadari itu langsung mengikuti McGonagall, ia masih bergelayut dalam pikiranya.

McGonagall menengok sekali lagi , memberi pandangan penuh arti ke arah Astoria sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Kali ini Draco menyadarinya. Membuatnya makin bingung dan kalut dalam pikiran dibenaknya yang ruwet.

.

.

.

**Harry's POV**

Tak terasa, 2 minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian arwah-Hermione-yang-masuk-ke-tubuh Greengrass. Bicara soal Mione, ia baik-baik saja. Hubungan dan komunikasi kami berempat juga terjaga. Aku sering merasa geli jika ia canggung didepan orang-orang, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti Hermione sang penyihir paling cerdas di jaman nya. Maka itu, kadang ia berkumpul dan ngobrol-ngobrol akrab dengan kami secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aneh bukan , melihat Slytherin tertawa bersama Gryffindor?

Yah, perang memang telah usai. Namun akan ada banyak langkah yang harus dilalui oleh Gryffindor dan Slytherin agar bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah terlanjur rusak parah. Harus memulai dari awal lagi, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Dan itu membuktikan waktu yang lama, kurasa. Aku sendiri masih membenci beberapa anak dari Slytherin (termasuk Malfoy), perlu waktu bagiku tuk menghapus rasa benci itu.

"Harry !" dan suara yang sangar khas itu merambak masuk ke gendang telingaku. Suara punya Astoria Greengrass, tapi yang mengucapkanya adalah Hermione. Aku segera menengok, ia tersenyum padaku. Aku menengo ke arah kanan dan kiri ku, kebetulan koridor sedang sepi. Itu berarti aku bisa bersikap akrab padanya dan leluasa memanggilnya 'Hermione'.

Oh , iya. Dan Hermione sudah sembuh dari 'penyakit tahunan' nya. Masih kuingat betapa banyak obat yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey. Semoga ia benar-benar tak meminum semuanya.

"hai, Mione" kataku menepuk pundaknya,"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"kau bicara seolah kita tak bertemu berabad-abad" dengus Hermione. Aku tertawa.

"ya, aku merindukanmu Hermione. Walau kita sering bertemu, tapi Asrama Gryffindor rasanya sepi tanpamu" ia tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kataku barusan.

Ia pun menarik tanganku. Aku mengikuti saja kemana ia akan membawaku pergi. Aku langsung tahu kita akan ke lapangan Quidditch ketika ia keluar kastil dan mengajakku memilih tempat duduk di tribun. Tapi, tunggu. Bukankah ini jadwal latihan Tim Quidditch Slytherin?

"umm...Mione.." bisikku bertanya,"kenapa kita harus menonton latihan Slytherin?"

"ia memaksaku. Ya, Malfoy. Ia menagih janji bahwa aku akan menontonya latihan. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Greengrass" tukasnya.

"tapi kenapa kau mengajakku, Mione?!" protesku. Tapi ia diam dan menggubrisnya. Perhatianya mulai jatuh pada batang-batang sapu yang melayang-ayang diudara.

Whuusss ! terdengar hembusan angin yang melewati tribun-tribun. Dentaman keras bola Bludger juga terdengar, setelah dipukul oleh para Beater. Hei, tunggu. Aku melihat sapu yang berbeda diantara sapu-sapu lainya, sangat mencolok. Dan yang memakai sapu itu adalah orang yang berkulit hitam...err...Zabini?

Apa itu sapu merek terbaru? Akan aku cek di Diagon Alley begitu selesai belajar di Hogwarts nanti.

Aku kembali menegok ke arah Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat begitu antusias. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Aha..

"kenapa kau memperhatikan Malfoy?" aku mencoba membuyarkan 'konsentrasinya' melihat ferret pirang itu.

"apa? Tidak. Aku juga menonton pemain yang lain" sanggahnya. Hoho...tapi aku bisa melihat semburat _pink_ dikedua pipinya. Aku menyeringai. Jangan-jangan...

Mione jatuh cinta pada ferret itu?

Si ferret tampak sibuk menikung dan memutar, mencoba menghindari Bludger yang menyerangnya dari arah kanan. Dia sudah bosan jadi Seeker rupanya, dan sekarang memilih posisi Chaser yang lebih beresiko.

"tapi kau memperhatikanya" tukasku lagi.

"tidak, aku-"

"ya, Mione. Kau memperhatikanya" aku menyeringai melihat ekspresi galak yang ditujukanya padaku," kau tak bisa berbohong padaku".

"lagi pula kenapa? Aku ini tunanganya" Ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali dengan jutek.

Apa? Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Hahahah... aku melempar tawa yang keras padanya. Barusa ia mengaku kalau ia tunangan si ferret itu?! Hahaha... benar apa dugaan ku. Dia sudah ketiban cinta oleh si pucat Malfoy.

BUKK ! aww...dia memukul pundakku keras," kau sangat menyebalkan, Harry ! tak bisakah kau mengerti?! Greengrass memang tunangan Malfoy dan lihat siapa arwah yang ada didalamnya !"

"bercanda" aku segera mengklarifikasi agar ia tak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"kok kamu ada disini, eh Potter?" kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang (lebih ke putih sebenarnya) terbang merendah perlahan, berhenti tepat didepanku dan Mione.

"dan kenapa kau bersama adikku?" ia bertanya lagi sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Ternyata suara bentakkan Mione yang menyebut namaku terdengar dan mengundang Greengrass sulung ini. Ia ingin mengintrogasiku, eh?

"memangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada dingin. Mengulang kata 'kenapa' dan melempar balik padanya, seperti boomerang. Kulihat matanya menyipit, mungkin karena kesal.

Dan itu malah membuatnya turun dari sapunya, serta merta langsung menyeret tanganku kasar. Kudengar kawan-kawan nya berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Hermione juga memanggiku dan berlari kecil mengikutiku.

Ia melepas tanganku (lagi-lagi dengan kasar) saat sampai di Ruang Ganti khusus Tim Quidditch Slytherin. Ia memandang ku galak, lebih mengerikan dari Hermione tadi. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang seperti nenek-nenek.

Hei, apa hanya aku yang beranggapan bahwa dia mirip nenek-nenek?

"Jauhi. Astoria" Desisnya , nadanya penuh penekanan disetiap kata. Betul-betul tegas. Aku sedikit kaget, jujur saja. Namun aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap biasa.

Yang tidak tenang adalah Hermione. Ia maju tepat ke depan wajah Greengrass, menghalangi mataku dari wajahnya," Daphne ! jangan berlebihan !"

"kau tak boleh berada didekatnya, Astoria !" kata Greengrass lagi.

"Tapi dia temanku !" balas Hermione sengit.

"dan sejak kapan kau mau berteman dengan Santo Potter?!"

"memangnya itu urusanmu ?!" 

"tentu saja, itu-"

"KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR !"

"JANGAN MENGHARDIKKU, BODOH. DAN TENTU SAJA AKU BOLEH IKUT CAMPUR ! AKU KAKAKMU !" bentak Greengrass makin keras.

"PERSETAN DENGAN FAKTA ITU!" teriak Hermione.

Duh.

"sejak kapan kau mengenal Potter?! sejak kapan kau mau berteman denganya?! yang kutahu kau selalu membicarakan hal-hal buruk mengenai Potter dan menertawakanya bersama ku ! kau berubah, Astoria. Kau sangat aneh !" napas Greengrass menderu – deru.

Oke, oke. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Kau ! keluar ! sekarang !" Greengrass kembali berkata padaku dengan galak. Oke, oke. Aku pun melangkah keluar pelan-pelan. Meninggalkan dua gadis ini yang , duh... kenapa mesti menyelesaikan masalah dengan amarah?

Namun aku tak keluar begitu saja. Diam – diam, aku mengintip dari balik pintu masuk. Aku masih bisa mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"kau yang aneh ! aku berhak berteman dengan siapa saja, Daphne. Aku punya hidupku sendiri ! hidupku sudah sulit dan jangan sekali-kali kau mempersulit" itu pasti Hermione.

"justru aku berusaha melindungimu dari masalah, adikku tersayang !" kudengar Greengrass dengan sarkasme nya,"status mu bertunangan. kau milik Draco Malfoy. bayangkan bila ia melihatmu bersama Potter dan ia cemburu, lalu ia membatalkan pertunangan itu?!"

"bukankah kau sudah bermimpi ingin mempunyai cincin pertunangan yang sama dengan Drakie mu itu?! Iya, kan Astoria?!"

Aku benar-benar mengerti sekarang. Meski ini agak berlebihan , tapi Aku harus pergi. Hermione hampir ketahuan. Nyaris ketahuan. Kalau begitu, cara satu-satu nya adalah... menjauhinya.

Maafkan aku, Hermione. Tapi kita takkan berkumpul dulu untuk sementara waktu. Sampai tiba saat nya kita akan 'mengambil' kembali arwahmu.

Aku pun pergi dari Ruang Ganti. Pelan-pelan meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch, meninggalkan Hermione bersama 'kakak' nya.

.

.

.

**Ginny's POV**

Huftt.. akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Sore ini aku akan menonton pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin bertanding melawan Hufflepuff. Yahh... kau jangan heran jika aku menggunakan tanggal pertandingan sebagai patokan untuk menghitung hari. Qudditch berarti banyak bagiku. Aku ingin masuk tim Holyhead Harpies setelah lulus Hogwarts ! ups, tapi aku tak boleh memberitahu ini pada George maupun Mione. George, tentu ia akan menggoda dan mengejekku habis-habisan, karena mungkin ia lebih berharap Ron yang akan jadi pemain Quidditch ketimbang mengikuti jejak Harry menjadi Auror. Mione? Oh, tentu saja ia mengajakku bekerja di Kementrian. Aku menolaknya dengan halus, dengan berkata bahwa 'akan kupikirkan lagi'. Namun sepertinya ia malah menangkap bahwa aku mau, namun harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu.

"ehm..." eh? Ada yang berdehem dibelakangku? Aku menengok. Oh, ternyata si Zabini.

"ada apa?" kataku langsung _to the point_. Entah kenapa, aku selalu mendapatinya menunduk atau menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya jika berbicara denganku. Kenapa ya? Dia terlihat canggung dan malu-malu. Memangnya anak Slytherin punya rasa malu? Haha...

"anu...Weasley..." tuh kan, dia malu-malu. "Boleh kupinjam perkamen yang kau pegang bersama teman-temanmu sebentar?".

"perkamen apa?" tanyaku. Jangan bilang, Marauders Map ! oh, tidak boleh. Marauder's Map sekarang berada padaku. Apa ia tahu kalau Harry punya Marauder's Map?

"perkamen yang diberi McGonagall pada Malfoy"

Apa?!

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu" kataku asal. Tidak, ini lebih parah lagi. Akan lebih parah jika ia tahu soal kasus Sang Kematian.

"duh..." Ia kembali menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

Dia perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Aku refleks mundur selangkah, tapi ternyata ia berbisik padaku,"perkamen soal Sang Kematian".

Oh, _crap._

"da-darimana kau tahu-"

"Malfoy sudah cerita semuanya padaku" jelas Zabini.

Oh iya !

Aku lupa satu hal bahwa Malfoy terlibat sedari awal. Duh, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus bertanya pada Malfoy juga? Tapi dia tak hadir di Menara Kepala Sekolah kan? McGonagall menyuruh kami untuk tutup mulut rapat-rapat. Aku tak mau jadi 'kuali bocor' yang menyebarkan rahasia.

"jadi,... boleh kupinjam?"

Berikan,... tidak,... berikan,... tidak...

Tiba-tiba, terlintas dalam benakku bahasan soal 'pesan kecil' di perkamen itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku punya ide...

"dengan satu syarat" kataku mantap.

"ya, apa itu?" kulihat matanya agak 'berbinar'. Ewh... ekspresinya agak menjijikan.

Aku membuka perkamen itu, dan menunjukkan pesan singkat McGonagall yang tertera di bagian sudut :

_P. S : Aku mendapat sebagian besar informasi dari temanmu_

Dahi Zabini berkerut. Aku tahu ia bingung bercampur heran, sama seperti pertama kali aku melihat kalimat itu.

"perkamen ini pertama kali diberikan pada Malfoy. pasti yang dimaksud 'temanmu' disini adalah teman Malfoy" kataku,"bisakah kau mencari tahu siapa itu?" aku melanjutkan persyaratan yang aku ajukan.

Zabini lalu mendongakan kepalanya kembali, bergantian menatapku dan perkamen itu.

"bagaimana?" tawarku lagi.

Ia menggerakkan tanganya, lalu ia meraih dan menjabat tanganku,"Deal"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**P. S. S : Err...maaf bila chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Chapter depan baru mulai diceritakan perjalanan mereka ke Sungai Kematian melalui Portal Ravenclaw. Sepertinya genre akan berganti dari Mystery menjadi Adventure. Dan buat para readers, silahkan berspekulasi siapa 'Temanmu' dalam perkamen McGonagall ;) **

**Dan yang terakhir, Review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up ! Seperti janji Crystal, update kilat ! (tapi maaf kalo ngga begitu kilat bagi readers ) and enjoy the next Chapter !**

.

.

.

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Jean Granger duduk mematung di bangku Halaman Utama Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sambil memutar jarinya, memilin rambutnya asal. Gelisah, sedih, gundah sedang meliputi hatinya. Merutuki nasibnya. Berpikir, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin adalah sebuah alasan...

Mengapa Harry menjauhinya.

Ya, kurang lebih 10 hari sejak hari dimana Ia, Harry dan Daphne bertengkar, Harry menjauhinya. Menghindarinya. Tak mau berbicara dengannya. Bahkan sapaan dan lambaian tangan pun tak digubrisnya. Oh, dan tak cuma Harry. Ron dan Ginny juga . Mereka hanya lewat, tak menatapnya. Seakan... dia benar – benar Poltergeist. Dia benar- benar hantu. Dan mereka, seperti orang buta, yang hanya tidak bisa melihat satu objek. Yaitu dirinya.

Ia kembali menangisi dirinya.

"Mungkin memang harusnya aku begini" ia bergumam pelan," tak terlihat, ada tapi tiada".

Ia sadar kalau ia hanya bicara pada angin, tanpa satu pun telinga yang mendengarnya. Ia mendesah frustasi, memijat pelipisnya.

Dan air mata mengalir lagi dari iris coklat madu itu.

"Ms. Granger ?" suara seorang wanita lanjut usia disertai tapak langkahnya diantara rumput-rumput Halaman Sekolah mendekat ditempat ia duduk. Hermione buru-buru mengusap dan menghapus air mata nya, mendongak dan melihat senyuman lembut yang terukir dari McGonagall, wanita itu.

Hermione celingak-celinguk, sekitarnya sepi. McGonagall tak perlu merasa khawatir tuk memanggilnya dengan nama 'asli' nya.

"ya, ...hiks,...Professor" rupanya suara sesegukan Hermione belum kunjung hilang.

"ayolah, jangan menangis" McGonagall tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Hermione. Hermione mendongak, oh Tuhan. dia sangat berbeda dari seorang Minerva McGonagall yang biasanya tegas dan galak. "ada apa gerangan?" tanya McGonagall.

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak pernah memberitahu seorang pun kalau ia punya masalah. _Well, _Harry dan Ron mungkin iya. Tapi dalam masalah ini, tidak.

Sunyi menyergap. Hermione masih belum bisa mengusir bayang-bayang menyakitkan itu, dan semua memori tentang Harry dan Ron berkelabat dalam benaknya.

Saat ia , Harry dan Ron tertawa bersama,...tersenyum bersama. Kalau diperhatikan, jika berjalan beriringan, Hermione selalu berada ditengah Harry dan Ron. Merangkul pundak mereka, bercanda bersama.

Sampai tiba memori itu pada bagian paling menggetirkan dalam hidup mereka. Dimana mereka mencari _Horcrux_ bersama, berjuang mati-matian demi hidup mereka dan seluruh penghuni dunia sihir. Bagaimana hubungan persahabatan mereka begitu kuat, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. seperti jantung yang tak bisa berdetak tanpa darah. Seperti burung yang tak bisa terbang tanpa sayap. Seperti bumi yang takkan bisa berputar tanpa adanya mentari.

Dan cinta mereka juga begitu kuat...

Hermione terisak lagi. Terasa olehnya lubang itu 'menganga' lagi. Lubang hasil torehan Ron Weasley pada hatinya. Siapa yang tahu seorang Hermione Granger yang berwatak keras dan berkepala batu mempunyai hati yang selembut kapas? Sedikit goresan bisa membuat benda lembut itu mengalirkan darah yang tak bisa dilihat, tapi sakitnya bisa dirasakan.

Apa ini rasa sakit yang dirasakan Harry saat ia berada di tahun keempat?

Dijauhi oleh sahabatnya ketika ia sedang terpuruk sendiri?

Dengan terpaksa harus menghadapi hal yang belum pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya? Hal yang membuatnya khawatir?

Dan ditambah, harus menjadi orang lain.

Sesakit ini rupanya.

"Apapun yang sedang kau rasakan, Ms. Granger" McGonagall kembali berucap,"aku juga pernah merasakanya"

Hermione mendongak.

"tidak, tidak. Aku tidak melakukan Legillimency" lanjut McGonagall,"hanya saja, aku tahu".

Hermione masih terdiam. Tentulah McGonagall selalu mengawasinya. Bukan berarti mengutil atau memata-matai, tapi mengawasi apa perkembanganya sejauh ini. Dan dimata McGonagall, Hermione sedang berada di titik paling bawah dalam suatu permasalahan.

Titik yang paling hancur.

"Aku seorang penyendiri" McGonagall mengikuti arah pandang Hermione, menerawang jauh ke arah langit,"aku tak punya banyak teman semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts".

Hermione sadar McGonagall sedang membuka kartu masa lalunya. Meski ia kurang tertarik, tapi tentu mcGonagall punya alasan tersendiri jika mengucapkan sesuatu,"kenapa?"

"kenapa?" ulang McGonagall,"aku seorang gadis aneh yang terobsesi untuk bekerja di Kementrian dan Transfigurasi"

Hermione kembali diam. Membiarkan McGonagall melanjutkan kisahnya.

"aku selalu pergi ke pinggiran Danau Hitam jika aku sedang sedih. Dan setumpuk buku Transfigurasi lah yang menemaniku"ia melanjutkan,"Tapi aku punya teman sejati. Kau tau kan, ? teman yang selalu ada walau seluruh dunia menjauhimu".

Hermione paham kalimat itu. Tapi bagaimana jika 'teman sejati' itu sendiri yang kini menjauhi nya? Dan sekarang ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

"Harry,... Professor, dia..." Hermione berusaha bicara ditengah isakan nya yang mulai terdengar. McGonagall tersenyum paham,"aku tahu. Mungkin Harry melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu".

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak Slytherin?"

_Bagaimana dengan Slytherin? Hah, tanpa bertanya pun kau tahu, Professor _batin Hermione.

"tidak semua Slytherin jahat, Ms. Granger" kali ini Hermione mulai curiga kalau McGonagall memang me-Legillimens nya," teman sejatiku dulu seorang Slytherin".

Kening Hermione berkerut. McGonagall tidak bercanda, kan? Ia tahu persis sikap McGonagall yang sangat membenci Snape beserta antek-antek Slytherin nya. Tapi kenapa...

Hermione berpikir. Dumbledore? Mustahil. Dumbledore seorang Gryffindor dan ia tahu Dumbledore sudah lulus Hogwarts bahkan sebelum McGonagall lahir. Umur mereka berbeda 1 abad. Siapa ya kira-kira?

"dia kini bekerja sebagai Healer. Matron tunggal di Hospital Wing" McGonagall tersenyum," Madam Pomfrey".

Gestur wajah Hermione kembali berubah menjadi tercengang. Demi Tuhan, Healer adalah pekerjaan mulia yang tidak semua orang dapat mengerjakan nya dengan sepenuh hati. Ibarat seorang Dokter di dunia Muggle. Orang tua Hermione selalu bilang, bahwa jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Dokter bahkan Dokter Gigi sekalipun, kau harus merasa terpanggil terlebih dahulu.

Kau harus bekerja karena memang ingin menyembuhkan orang lain. Bahkan jika kau tak dibayar,

karena yang kau inginkan hanya menyelamatkan orang lain, bukan seberapa besar bayaran yang kau dapat.

Dan Slytherin yang dikenal berhati busuk dan licik , ternyata punya perkerjaan yang mulia.

"dia sering menemaniku duduk di pinggir Danau Hitam, tentunya ia juga membawa bahan bacaanya sendiri" McGonagall terkekeh kecil,"intinya Ms. Granger, pasti akan ada Slytherin yang bisa berada disampingmu sebagai teman. Aku yakin itu"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan tangan McGonagall yang mengusap rambutnya sejenak, lalu berjalan menjauh. Hermione hanya bisa menatap punggung McGonagall sambil berusaha melupakan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau disini, _My Princess_. Aku mencari mu kemana-mana"

Dan sebuah panggilan menginterupsi perang dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini gugup. Ia berkali-kali bolak-balik membuka dan menutup perkamen di tanganya, sambl sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kecil sepatu Quidditch nya. Sapu Lightning Zabini nya bersandar indah tepat disebelah loker di Ruang Ganti Qudditch Slytherin. Beberapa anggota tim nya masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri dan berganti baju. Sambil menunggu tim nya, pikiran nya melayang kemana-mana.

_Pantas saja kemarin Draco memukulku_ Pikir Blaise _ia mengira aku lah orang dalam perkamen ini_.

"Blaise !"

Blaise tetap diam.

"Blaise ! pertandingan dimulai semenit lagi !" Daphne membuyarkan lamunan Blaise dengan berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Blaise tersentak, merasa seluruh tim nya dalam sekejap sudah siap semua. "uhh,...maaf" ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyimpan perkamen itu dalam kantong jubah Quidditch nya.

Blaise lalu tanpa basa-basi hendak langsung menuju pintu masuk ke lapangan. Namun tak satupun orang mengikutinya,"Apa? Ayo jangan buang-buang waktu".

"kau belum memberi pidato semangat pada kami, Blaise. Biasa nya kau paling ingat akan hal itu" Millicent Blustorde si 'Beater yang paling ditakuti' memicingkan matanya.

"oke,...oke..." Blaise berdehem,"mainkan sesuai strategi".

"hanya itu?" protes Theo. Namun suara Zacharias Smith sang komentator (dan si anak menyebalkan bagi Harry) telah menggema di Stadion, mengucapkan kata pembukaan pertandingan.

"_alright._ Ayo, semua" Blaise mengayunkan tanganya, mengajak seluruh anggota tim untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu masuk ke lapangan.

"Dan sambutlah Tim Quidditch Slytherin !" Zacharias memang sama hebohnya dengan Lee Jordan, pantas saja ia menggantikanya setelah Lee lulus. Ia sendiri berasal dari Hufflepuff , sehingga ia praktis mendukung asrama nya sendiri.

Sorak-sorai membahana diantara tribun-tribun. Tribun bawah sudah didekorasi secara sihir dengan warna kotak-kotak kuning-hitam dan hijau-silver sesuai dengan warna asrama kedua tim yang bertanding kali ini, Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. Sedangkan _tower tribun_ yang menjulang bagai tiang didekorasi kotak-kotak namun dengan warna masing-masing asrama, beserta masing-masing lambang asramanya. Tiap-tiap asrama punya 2 _tower tribun_.

Harry, Ron dan Ginny tumben duduk di _tower tribun_ Asrama Gryffindor, bersebrangan dengan _tower tribun_ khusus para Professor dan Staff. Harry merasa santai kali ini, karena ia tidak bertanding dan benar-benar menjadi penonton. Bahkan Ron berceloteh,"aku bingung harus mendukung yang mana , Harry. Tidak ada yang kusuka".

Ginny tertawa mendengar Ron,"lebih baik Hufflepuff " ia sedikit mengeraskan suara nya ditengah riuh nya suasana.

Terlihat oleh mereka Madam Hooch sudah berada ditengah lapangan dengan kedua Tim Quidditch terbang rendah dan melingkar disekitarnya. Madam Hooch memberi wejangan berupa 'aku ingin permainan yang jujur' dan sebagai nya yang semua orang tahu bahwa itu takkan pernah terwujud di sejarah Quidditch manapun.

Dan setelah itu, Madam Hooch melempar Quaffle tinggi-tinggi, melepar Bludger, dan menerbangkan Snitch

"dan Quaffle segera diperebutkan oleh Chaser Slytherin Nott dan Hannah dari Hufflepuff ! ohh aku sempat kaget ketika Hannah mendaftarkan diri sebagai Chaser" racau Zacharias yang mendapat pelototan dari Madam Hooch karena mulai _ngelantur _kemana-mana.

"hehe. Maaf, Professor" Madam Hooch mendengus, Zacharias benar-benar mirip dengan Lee. Namun untung, Zacharias masih bisa disebut netral dibanding Lee yang luar biasa fanatik kepada tim Asrama Gryffindor.

"ohh ! Quaffle dioper ke Hufflepuff Justin , ke Hufflepuff Marilyn. Nott masih mengejar. Bagus ! Tukikan yang bagus , Marilyn, Quaffle kembali ke Hannah, dan AWAS ADA BLUDGER DARI MILLICENT BLUSTRODE !"

BUGHH ! WUSSHH ! Bola hitam itu meluncur dengan cepat dari pukulan Millicent, tenaga nya sama besar dengan tubuhnya. Bludger itu tepat menghantam pundak kanan Hannah yang sedang memegang Quaffle, dan dalam sekejap Quaffle itu jatuh dari tanganya.

"TIDAAK !" Pekik Zacharias ketika melihat Hannah tumbang dari sapunya. Lengan kananya terlihat lemas dan untung nya, ia menguasai mantra _Aresto Momentum_ sehingga tubuhnya tidak hancur menghantam tanah. Sementara sapu milik Hannah terpelanting jauh dan menabrak _tower tribun_ Ravenclaw, dan patah menjadi dua bagian.

"Quaffle direbut Nott , ia mengoper ke Pritchard, Pritchard kembali ke Nott . Marliyn memutar menyusul , dan awas ! Urquhart memukul Bludger dan owhh... sayangnya meleset" Zacharias kembali memfokuskan komentarnya pada pertandingan setelah melirik untuk memastikan Hannah baik-baik saja.

Pertandingan terpusat pada Chaser-Chaser yang sibuk rebutan Quaffle dan para Beater yang terus menembakkan Bludger-Bludger ke arah Chaser lawan," Ya ! Caldwell memukul Bludger, Quaffle direbut Justin, Nott mengerjarnya,..." komentar Zacharias," Nott hampir menggapai nya. Dan wow ! teknik yang bagus, Justin !"

Justin ternyata merentangkan tanganya dan memindah kan Quaffle itu dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan dengan kedua pundak sebagai jembatanya. Sebenarnya bukan teknik, hanya atraksi ala permainan Sepak Bola Muggle, berhubung Justin tidak menguasai mantra genggam jadi ia pakai saja cara ini.

"kau harus mengajariku setelah ini, Justin" kata Zacharias, ia mengabaikan beberapa koor penonton yang bersorak,'kau hanya komentator !'.

Blaise sebagai Kapten sekaligus Keeper merasa keteganganya bertambah. Ia belum setegang ini sebelumnya. Mata nya bergerak-gerak waspada, antara sapu-sapu yang melayang didepanya dan...

Perkamen yang nyaris jatuh dari kantongnya.

Perkamen itu setengah keluar dari dalam kantong blaise, melambai-lambai karena angin yang cukup ekstrem. Tangan Blaise gatal antara ingin mengamankan perkamen itu dan menangkap kalau-kalau ada Quaffle datang.

"Blaise !" pekik Millicent. Benar saja, Quaffle datang dan berhasil ditendang oleh Blaise. Menit-menit selanjutnya kedua keeper dari masing-masing tim sibuk menangkis Quaffle yang nyaris masuk ke tiang gawang.

"10 POINT UNTUK SLYTHERIN !" teriak Zacharias setelah Theo berhasil memasukkan Quaffle. Menit-menit selanjutnya, masing-masing asrama berusaha memasukkan Quaffle disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

Sementara itu, Seeker Daphne Greengrass hanya menguap, dan Seeker Kevin menatap nya bosan.

"10 POINT HUFFLEPUFF ! 10 LAGI SLYTHERIN !" pertandingan sengit Hufflepuff 90 – 100 Slytherin. Para penonton mulai _greget_, termasuk Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang secara tidak sadar ikut terbawa dalam suasana pertandingan.

Pertandingan semakin panas ketika Daphne dan Kevin mulai melajukan sapu,"sepertinya para Seeker sudah melihat keberadaan Snitch. Mari mulai pertandingan yang sesungguhnya !"

Namun tiba-tiba Zacharias berhenti 'berkicau'. Harry yang menyadari keganjilan itu, memicingkan matanya. Zacharias tampak dibisiki sesuatu oleh Madam Hooch.

"Semua nya perhatian" suara Zacharias mengganggu konsentrasi pemain, dan mengundang perhatian para penonton. Sontak seluruh pandangan di Stadion mengarah padanya seorang,"aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kurang. Ini salah, sangat salah" racaunya.

"dimana Chaser Draco Malfoy?"

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau disini, _My Princess_"

Draco Malfoy duduk tanpa menggubris tatapan heran Hermione. Ia datang tanpa diundang, lalu seenaknya saja duduk dan tanpa rasa bersalah merangkul pundak wanita itu. Sang wanita terkejut, bingung sekaligus bercampur heran.

"Mal-maksud ku, Draco?! _ngapain _kau disini?!" lidah Hermione agak kelu jika harus memanggilnya Draco, dan ia belum terbiasa.

"memangnya kenapa?" Draco memasang tampang datar yang bagi Hermione polos. Hermione makin dibuat heran,"bukankah harusnya kau di lapangan? Pertandingan Quidditch !"

Draco hanya mengerdikkan bahunya. Membuat Hermione ingin rasanya menonjok wajahnya lagi,"kau gila?! Nanti tim asrama mu bisa kalah !"

Hermione sontak menutup mulutnya.

"asrama 'mu'? bukankah asrama 'kita'?" jari tengah dan telunjuk Draco membuat seperti tanda kutip dikedua tanganya. Hermione perlahan mengucurkan keringat dingin, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata kelabu yang seakan menusuk, menyeruak kedalam pikiranya.

"Tak perlu panik begitu" Draco menyeringai. Ia membawa dagu Hermione sejajar dengan wajahnya, tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium bibir wanita itu dengan lembut namun begitu menuntut. Hermione kaget, sejujurnya. Namun ia menghela napas, tak lama lalu membalas ciuman itu.

Draco melepas ciuman dan kedua nya terengah – engah. Draco tersenyum puas,"kau tahu, _princess?_ Aku selalu menyukai cara mu membalas ciumanku. Berbeda dengan wanita lain".

Hermione hanya sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"kau selalu membuatku bergejolak. Kau bahkan berbeda dengan tunanganku, Astoria"

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini _ngos-ngosan_ . ia kembali pada posisi semula setelah menepis Quaffle dengan lenganya. Angin semakin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat perkamen yang ada di kantongnya kembali melambai-lambai. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menjauhkan pikiranya dari perkamen itu. Quaffle dan Snitch sedang diperebutkan, ia tak boleh lengah sedetik pun.

Namun, whuss ! perkamen itu meluncur menjauh dari kantong Blaise,"tidak !"

Blaise segera mengarahkan sapu nya, ia kehilangan konsentrasi. "whoa, whoa, apa yang Keeper Zabini lakukan? Mengapa ia menjauh dari gawang?" komentar Zacharias.

Blaise makin menukik kebawah, hal ini tentu tak disia-sia kan oleh tim lawan. Dalam sekali operan, tim Hufflepff berhasil memasukkan Quaffle.

"Blaise ! apa-apaan kau !" suara-suara dari Theodore dan Millicent terdengar seperti dengung lebah ditelinganya. Namun ia tak peduli. Konsentrasinya buyar seutuhnya. Bahkan Daphne dibuat menjadi tidak fokus. Ia melirik Blaise sekilas namun tidak terlihat jelas karena sapunya yang melaju cepat mengejar Snitch.

Blaise terus mengejar perkamen itu yang terbang tepat diatas tribun, membuat penonton mendongakkan kepala dengan heran. Blaise hampir dibilang memutari Stadion dan perkamen itu kini terbang ke tengah lapangan. Sementara itu Quaffle terus dimasukkan, membuat tim maupun pendukung Hufflepuff bersorak gembira.

"Quaffle kembali dimasukkan dan mengapa Zabini menuju ke tengah lapangan ?! hei, kau harusnya menjaga gawangmu, dasar bodoh !" teriak Zacharias nyaring. Terasa hawa mengerikan dari kedua kubu pendukung tim yang bertanding. Pendukung Hufflepuff mulai melontar kan ejekan pada pendukung Slytherin ,'makan tuh, pecundang !'. Para Slytherin sendiri berisik karena meladeni kata-kata para Hufflepuff sekaligus menyoraki Blaise Zabini. Quaffle sudah dimasukkan 3 kali berturut-turut. Namun Blaise masih sibuk menangkap perkamenya bagai Seeker. Kali ini Millicent merasa tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia memukul tongkatnya tepat saat Blaise lewat.

Blaise kehilangan kendali setelah Millicent memukulnya, hal itu membuatnya terbang oleng dan berputar-putar tak jelas ke arah mana. Penonton makin ribut , Zacharias terus meracau,"sepertinya baru saja terjadi kekacauan !"

Daphne merasakan emosinya memuncak dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu. Fokus nya terbagi dua, antara Snitch dan konsentrasi untuk merapalkan... Mantra Confundus.

Ya, ia _harus _menggunakan mantra itu untuk segera mendapatkan Snitch dan mengakhiri pertandingan.

Dan tentu saja Daphne tak membawa tongkat, dia harus melakukanya dengan _wand-less method._ Ia menyipitkan matanya –tak mungkin memejamkan- lalu berusaha membayangkan wajah Seeker jelek Kevin, dan,"Confundus !".

Namun apa daya tak ada, pikiranya ternyata melayang-layang pada rekan satu tim nya, Blaise. Mantra itu malah terlontar pada sapu Blaise yang mulai berputar-putar kacau, menghantam _tower tribun _seperti Neville Longbottom yang baru belajar terbang di tahun pertama.

Seeker Hufflepuff tertawa sinis, meremehkan usaha Daphne yang sia-sia. Daphne makin geram, mulai menabrak-nabrakkan ujung sapunya pada sisi kiri sapu Kevin. Si Hufflepuff tentu tak pasrah begitu saja, dan acara saling-serempet-sapu tak dapat terelakkan.

"apakah ini isyarat bahwa Slytherin mulai menyerah?!"

"apakah ini pertanda kekalahan telak bagi Slytherin?!"

"Hufflepuff, bersiap merayakan kemenangan yang gemilang !"

Komentar-komentar Zacharias yang makin berat sebelah pihak menambah desiran darah Daphne yang memanas. Ia menghentikan serempetan sapunya, lalu otaknya memerintah begitu saja dan Ia membawa sapu nya ke arah Blaise, meninggalkan Golden Snitch. Memegang ujung gagang sapunya dan seketika menonjok wajahnya.

Blaise merasa pemandangan gelap semua.

Tepat disaat Kevin, Seeker Hufflepuff, mendapatkan Golden Snitch.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger tak mengerti kalimat terakhir Draco Malfoy.

"apa maksudmu? Aku ini Astoria" protes Hermione. Draco malah berdecak sebal,"jangan pura-pura bodoh..."

"...Granger".

Bisikan tajam itu bagai menusuk gendang telinganya. Seketika itu pula Draco menyeret tangan nya, mengajak nya ke suatu tempat.

"lepaskan ! lepaskan !" aksi berontak Hermione mulai dirasakan Draco. Ia memperkuat cengkramanya, tak peduli dengan suara-suara dari bibir kecil Hermione.

"lepaskan, Draco !" kata Hermione dengan nada perintah.

Tiba-tiba, Draco berhenti. Kini ia terkekeh sinis,"jangan, _sweetheart_. Jangan bersikap seperti itu".

Tanganya bergerak mengusap kepala Hermione dengan halus. Tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut,"ikut aku, dan kujamin aku takkan melihatmu menangis lagi".

Hermione hanya diam, kembali mengikuti Draco yang menuntunnya. Mereka lalu berhenti setelah melewati Tangga Berputar sedemikian tinggi. Lalu mereka berbelok, dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah lukisan.

Hermione langsung tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco selanjutnya. Dan tepat, lukisan itu mengayun terbuka setelah Draco mengucapkan password dengan benar. Draco lalu kembali menuntun Hermione ke salah satu pintu di ujung tangga kecil disebelah kanan.

Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk ditempati satu orang, jendela nya menghadap tepat ke arah permukaan Danau Hitam. Dekorasinya identik dengan warna hijau dan silver. Terdapat kasur berukuran _king size_ dengan selimut bulu tebal berwarna zamrud. Guci-guci, pajangan, serta penyangga lilin yang harga nya selangit turut menghiasi ruangan itu. Atmosfirnya yang kelam mengingatkanya pada Asrama Slytherin.

Mereka sekarang ada di kamar Draco Malfoy di Asrama Ketua Murid.

"bagaiamana, Granger? Bagus kan? Kau selama ini belum pernah masuk ke kamarku" kekeh Draco, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu.

Tak mendengar respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya, Draco bangkit lalu membuka lemari kayu dari kayu mahoni yang halus dan mengambil sebuah botol disitu. Ia menyodorkan nya pada Hermione,"minumlah"

"Ramuan apa ini?" Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ramuan itu berwarna hijau, mirip ramuan Polyjuice, tapi bedanya ramuan ini agak bening dibanding Polyjuice yang berwarna pekat. Draco menunjuk sebuah label kecil dibelakang botol itu yang bertuliskan,'Ramuan Jati Diri'.

"kebalikan ramuan Polyjuice" jelas Draco,"bisa disebut juga ramuan kontra Polyjuice, menghilangkan efek Polyjuice dalam sekejap, juga membuktikan jati diri yang sebenarnya".

Apa maksudnya ini? Hermione kebingungan atas permintaan aneh Draco. Belum lagi darimana Draco tahu tentang dirinya , membuat Hermione penasaran.

Namun ia tak bisa mencegah tanganya untuk tidak meminum ramuan itu. Draco memerhatikan Hermione hingga wanita itu melempar botol entah kemana dan menampakkan ekspresi ingin muntah. Ternyata rasa ramuan itu tidak jauh berbeda dari ramuan Polyjuice sendiri. Draco buru-buru mengambil sebuah cermin berukuran kecil.

Hermione merasakan efek dari ramuan itu mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya bergerak berubah perlahan, dan saat Draco menyerahkan cermin itu. Hermione terkesiap, ia takjub. Ia tak menyangka ramuan itu bekerja. Dirinya,...dirinya kini utuh sebagai Hermione Granger.

Draco menarik Hermione dalam pelukanya, membuat wanita berambut coklat itu terheran-heran. Mulai terasa pundak Draco yang sedikit bergetar, dan Hermione merasakan sedikit basah di pundaknya.

"aku merindukanmu, Granger..." kata Draco disela-sela isakanya.

"kumohon, katakan bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja..."

Hermione tertegun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengelus rambut pirang itu seraya berkata seperti yang Draco minta. Pelan-pelan, Draco kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata Hermione bersitatap dengan manik kelabu yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku tahu ini dirimu, Granger. Aku tak tahan lagi untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu" tukas Draco,"aku tak bisa terus berpura-pura bersikap baik pada tunanganku sementara itu yang ingin kulakukan padamu".

"jadi,..." Hermione terhenti. Kata-kata nya tersumbat dikerongkonganya sendiri.

Draco berdiri lagi dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu seperti piring besar yang didalamnya da air. Draco mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke kepala nya, lalu mengeluarkan seutas benda seperti tali yang Hermione tahu itu adalah...ingatan.

Hermione mendongak pada piring itu atau yang biasa disebut Pensieve. "lihatlah" kata Draco dan mempersilahkan Hermione menyelupkan wajahnya kedalam Pensieve.

~_Flashback~_

"kau pasti pelaku nya !" teriaknya nyaring ditelinga nya. _Hah, rasakan itu, mate _batin Draco. BUGH ! serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh pemuda keturunan klan Malfoy yang ia anggap sebagai pembalasan yang patut diterima oleh orang itu.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?!" balasnya tak kalah nyaring. Meraka seperti dua kucing binal yang hendak kawin. _Gila kau, mate. Berani bersandiwara didepanku sementara sudah jelas perkara kalau nama nya lah yang dimaksud dalam perkamen McGonagall _umpatnya lagi.

"untung aku ini sahabatmu, mate" kata Blaise, pria berkulit hitam yang kini mengunci gerakan Draco dengan sempurna,"dengan in aku memberi pelajaran padamu agar jangan sembarang main hakim sendiri".

"ceritanya begini..." dia mulai menjelaskan secara detail darimana semua ini berawal setelah sepakat untuk bergenjat senjata. Mulai dari terror dari Sang Kematian dengan memberi luka-luka disekujur tubuh gadis itu. Awalnya Draco tak percaya, mana ada Sang Kematian utusan Tuhan yang bertugas mencabut nyawa menjadi makhluk kejam dan bengis. Namun McGonagall sepertinya 'tertarik', ia langsung melakukan berbagai macam riset, dan membaca banyak buku. Ia juga mewawancarai beberapa anak Ravenclaw dan anak-anak yang sering tertangkap basah berkeliaran di malam hari. Meskipun Draco kurang mengerti apa maksudnya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi ksatria penjaga bagi sang putri Gryffindor sampai McGonagall bisa membalikkan keadaan, serta membantu mengorek informasi dari orang yang bersangkutan. Dan malam itu, ia gagal. Sang Kematian bagai orang jahat yang memang sedari awal berencana menculik sang putri, dan merampas nya dari tangan sang ksatria.

Penyesalan menjalar ke relung hati yang semula sekeras batu. Draco merasa hidupnya sia-sia. Sia-sia ia jadi pendukung Voldemort, sia-sia ia menjadi Death Eater. Sia-sia, karena tak mampu memenuhi sumpahnya pada diri sendiri. Dan,... sumpahnya didepan gadis itu.

McGonagall juga memberi Draco perkamen yang berisi hipotesis dan hasil risetnya selama ini. Draco menyodorkan itu pada Blaise, dan cowok itu membaca nya dengan kening seperti kertas diremas-remas.

"apa itu Portal Ravenclaw?" tanya Blaise. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengekori setiap rencana brilian (atau mungkin sinting) yang disusun rapih oleh Professor pengasuh Asrama Gryffindor itu.

"Mr. Malfoy !" seolah memiliki Telinga Terjulur ala _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, McGonagall benar-benar panjang umur. Baru disebut namanya, ia sudah muncul dihadapan dua pemuda itu.

"astaga, mengapa wajah mu bonyok begitu? Mr. Zabini, hidung mu jelek sekali" Zabini memutar mata mendengar omongan McGonagall, namun berterima kasih juga karena Professor merapalkanya mantra _Episkey_.

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Mr. Malfoy, dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin bicara padamu" McGonagall dengan agak memaksa mengajak Draco. "Mr. Zabini, kau urus sendiri lukamu. Atau pergi saja temui Madam Pomfrey".

"aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, Professor" tolak Blaise halus. Ia pun beranjak pergi menuju Ruang Bawah tanah, ketika Draco dibawa ke Menara Kepala Sekolah.

"aku baru mendapat satu referensi tentang Poltergeist" ujar McGonagall tanpa basa-basi. Draco membelakkan mata, apakah ia melihat Hermione juga? Apakah ia melihat dirinya yang berusaha menahan tangisan disamping Poltergeist itu dari kejauhan?

"Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley yang memberitahuku. katanya mereka melihat yang berwujud Arwah Tak Terlihat di Menara Astronomi" ujar McGonagall,"aku akan melakukan Transfigurasi Arwah, mantra yang sebenarnya termasuk golongan sihir hitam tingkat rendah, yaitu dengan memindahkan arwah ke tubuh lain sebagai 'wadah' nya".

Apa?!

"tidak " tiba-tiba, lidah Draco meluncurkan satu kata tegas. Satu kata diliputi penolakan mentah-mentah atas rencana itu. McGonagall juga menampilkan wajah dengan kedua rahang sedikit terbuka, menandakan ia kaget atas pernyataan Draco itu.

"ini tidak berbahaya, kok. Dan ini adalah mantra yang sudah dilegalkan oleh Kementrian. Namun ini juga cukup sulit" jelas McGonagall lagi.

"tidak, Professor. Ilmu Hitam tetap Ilmu Hitam. Cukup sudah saya berurusan dengan hal iblis seperti itu" kata Draco,"dan Hermione sangat membenci Ilmu Hitam. Saya yakin dia juga tak terima jika ia masih hidup"

Hermione...

Dia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil gadis itu...

Professor McGonagall termenung. Sarkasme tajam itu seperti pedang Godric Gryffindor yang terasa menohok sanubari nya. Kemana Professor yang loyal dengan pendirianya sebagai Penyihir Putih yang anti Ilmu Hitam meski secuil pun?

Draco menang. McGonagall _skak mat_.

"aku menyesal mengatakan ini, Mr. Malfoy, namun..."

McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku terpaksa".

Draco sadar ia tak bisa mengubah rencana McGonagall yang sepertinya tak bisa lagi diganggu gugat, "kalau itu keputusan anda, saya memilih mundur. Dan tolong jangan anda biarkan saya untuk menyaksikan ketika proses mantra itu berlangsung. Saya takkan sanggup".

McGonagaal mengerti. Trauma masa lalu Draco mungkin menyebabkan ia berpikiran bahwa mantra ini semacam Cruciatus atau apa,"baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, Mr. Malfoy. dan , bisakah aku meminta kembali perkamen risetku?" kata McGonagall. Draco kemudian mengeluarkan perkamen itu. Ia tak bilang jika Blaise sudah membacanya.

"maaf, tapi mengapa anda tak meminta bantuan Professor lainya?" pertanyaan logis lainya dari Draco,"mengapa anda meminta bantuanku?".

McGonagall menatap sebuah peti yang letaknya berada ditengah ruangan. Ia membuka nya dengan hati-hati, mempersilahkan Draco untuk menyentuh mayat yang terbujur kaku didalamnya. Bendungan air mata Draco benar-benar jebol sekarang, pertahananya untuk tidak menangis sesegukan runtuh seketika. McGonagall menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan dan sekali, menunjukkan simpati nya pada Draco. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan mayat lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah nya lagi.

"karena kau mempunyai hubungan yang kuat denganya, Mr. Malfoy" kata McGonagal,"penjelasan tentang Poltergeist memang tak ada di perkamen riset Sang Kematian ku, tapi memang orang yang bisa melihat manusia yang berubah jadi Poltergeist adalah orang yang punya hubungan yang kuat dengan nya".

"hubungan batin yang kuat".

Draco mengusap air matanya kasar, mendongak pada McGonagall yang mengembangkan senyum jenaka nya,"kau mencintai Ms. Granger kan, ?"

Draco tak menjawab.

"aku tak membaca pikiran mu kok" kata McGonagall cepat sebelum murid Slytherin nya itu punya prasangka bahwa ia melakukan Legillimency.

"Tapi , begitu kuat nya kah? Sehingga Professor malah meminta bantuan saya?" tanya Draco,"bukanya Potter, sahabatnya? Atau,..."

Draco menghela napas,"...Weasley?"

Kali ini McGonagall yang terdiam.

"baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini, Mr. Malfoy. Kau boleh kembali ke asrama mu" ucap McGonagall yang seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Draco tak terlalu menanggapi, pikiranya sibuk dengan ucapan McGonagall sebelumnya.

"dan setelah aku melakukan Transfigurasi Arwah nanti, kau bisa temukan orang yang menjadi 'wadah' nya. Kau hanya perlu melihat mata nya, , dan kau akan melihat refleksi diri Miss Granger" ujar McGonagall sebelum akhirnya Draco mengangguk dan pamit keluar.

~_flasback ends~_

"haaahh...hahh..." Hermione terengah-engah keras setelah mengangkat kembali wajahnya dari air Pensieve. Menatap Draco dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia kembali duduk disebelah pemuda pirang itu.

Draco mengusap rambut keriting itu entah yang keberapa kalinya, berusaha memberi ketenangan setelah melihat rahasia yang teruak melalui Pensieve. Lalu membimbing wajah mungil nan cantik itu untuk lebih mendekat, menyesapi aroma mawar dari tubuh Hermione yang meminum Ployjuice. Draco mulai melumat bibir itu pelan. setelah merasakan balasan dari Hermione, bibir nya beringsut menggigit bibir bawah Hermione, sehingga ia bebas menghisap dan mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah gadis itu. Ciuman yang lebih agresif dan posesif.

"ngghh..." Hermione mengeluh rendah saat ciuman itu mulai turun dengan liar ke leher, lalu menghisap dadanya seperti bayi yang kehausan. Draco melepas paksa semua atribut yang dipakai Hermione, hingga tak menyisakan sehelai benang pun. Menggigit dan memberi _kiss mark_ yang begitu banyak dan kentara, sehingga jika Hermione melebarkan kerah bajunya pun tanda itu tetap terlihat.

Draco kembali mencium gadis itu, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Kini tanganya dengan cekatan melepas seluruh pakaianya sendiri.

Tangan pucat itu kembali mengeksplorasi tubuh polos didepanya. Hermione hanya bisa bergerak-gerak kecil, responsif terhadap seluruh sentuhan Draco. Draco terus meraba leher, pundak, dan pahanya. Lalu tanganya dengan jahil meremas dada Hermione. Sang gadis memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat , tenggelam dalam candu yang terasa begitu nikmat.

Namun Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, ketika sentuhan itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Draco tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepala, masih mengatur napas akibat kehabisan udara. Ia memungut kembali baju nya dan memakai kembali. Draco menarik tangan Hermione agar terduduk, mengambil pakaianya dan memakai kan pada tubuh Hermione satu per satu. Bibir mereka kembali berpagutan, hingga tubuh Hermione kembali tertutup dengan sempurna, seperti semula.

Kondisi Hermione kini berkeringat, ditambah pikiran rumit dan rasa terheran-heran yang belum kunjung hilang.

"kenapahhh... berhentihhh, Malfoyhhh...?" kata nya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Malfoy tak kalah tersengal nya. Diam tak menjawab, sambil kembali memakai pakaianya. Draco kembali memeluk Hermione, mengusap rambut nya lembut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"aku mencintaimu..." kata Draco sembari mencium kening Hermione.

Oh, _crap_.

Draco Malfoy baru saja menyatakan cinta.

_Tidak,... oh, tidak mungkin,..._ sementara hati Hermione Granger begitu menyangkal semua yang terjadi didepanya. _Ini mustahil, kan? Ini mimpi kan?_

Draco lagi-lagi menatap Hermione, matanya terlihat sayu dan lembut seperti yang Hermione lihat sebelumnya sejak ia masuk kedalam tubuh Astoria. Draco terdiam, seakan menunggu gadis itu menjawab pernyataan cinta nya.

"cih, lelucon mu benar-benar garing, Malfoy"

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, ternyata cemoohan yang keluar dari bibir Hermione.

"kau kira aku bercanda? Perlu kucium lagi sampai mulutku lelah?" Draco kembali mendorong tubuh Hermione dan menindihnya, matanya berkilat kecewa. Melihat kesungguhan Draco, Hermione tertegun.

"kau serius, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione, dengan nada penekanan. Sungguh, rasa nya ia ingin lompat saja dari menara ini setelah mendengar jawaban Malfoy nanti.

"tentu saja" jawab Draco. Lidah Hermione kelu untuk beberapa saat, seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Kepala nya berputar cepat, apa yang akan dikatakanya pada kecoa-kecil-jahat-menjijikan (mantan) musuh bebuyutan nya itu?

Tiada respon dari sang pujaan hati, Draco pun segera tahu apa artinya ini. Hermione,...tidak mencintainya. Hermione tak punya perasaan yang sama denganya.

_Tapi, lagipula ini salahku, kan? Aku mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya aku benci, karena dia membenciku _batin Draco.

"aku tahu ini salah. Aku tak seharusnya menaruh hati padamu"kata Draco,"aku salah. Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku suka mem-_bully _mu sewaktu dulu. Kalau saja aku tak melakukan itu, aku takkan kalah cepat dengan si Weasle-"

"tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali" sergah Hermione cepat,"aku..."

"aku juga mencintai mu, Malfoy".

.

.

.

PLAAKK !

Theodore Nott meringis, sambil menopang tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh gara-gara tamparan keras Daphne yang menghantam wajahnya.

"seenaknya menuduhku !" jerit Daphne, nada bicara nya menyiratkan kepedihan. Bagaimana tidak? Betapa sakit hati Daphne setelah dituduh bahwa ia yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan di Pertandingan Quidditch.

"andai saja kau mengabaikan si hitam tolol ini, dan menangkap Snitch, pasti kita menang ! dan berakhir sudah !" murka Theo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pasien yang pingsan itu. Ya, Blaise Zabini segera dilarikan ke Hospital Wing setelah terjatuh dari sapu dan tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah. Ia tak menguasai mantra _Aresto Momentum_ sehingga kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari. Pun kawan-kawanya juga tak sempat merapalkan mantra itu untuknya.

"dan kau SEPENUHNYA menyalahkanku?! Memangnya kau sendiri mengabaikanya, hah?! Kita tim, dan dia kaptenya. Dan aku harus bertindak sebelum ia-"

"KAU BODOH !" damprat Theo memotong kalimat Daphne,"kau harus sadar dimana posisi mu, Daphne. Buka matamu !"

"aku berusaha mengatasi masalah !" balas Daphne sengit.

"kau berusaha tapi kau tidak tahu cara yang harus kau lakukan ! pikir pakai otakmu, Daphne, setidaknya walau kita kalah poin, kau sudah mengakhiri pertandingan dengan menangkap Snitch !"

Daphne bungkam.

"kau membuat reputasi kita hancur, Daphne !" geram Theo, ia menyambar kembali sapu nya dan membanting daun pintu Hospital Wing dengan kasar.

Hati daphne bagai terbakar. Wajahnya memerah. Perasaanya bercampur aduk , meletup-letup bagai kuali yang sedang merebus berbagai macam bahan ramuan. Daphne yang dikenal berlidah tajam seperti taring Basilisk sudah biasa dengan hal bernama 'perdebatan', dan dan itu sama saja seperti adu ketangkasan dengan tongkat baginya. Namun yang ini berbeda. 'Taring' itu seperti tumpul dalam sekejap.

Meski perkataan tajam Theo bagai menohok sanubari nya, Dapne tak bisa menangis. Ya, Daphne tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata, tak bisa menumpahkan kesedihan dan kekecewaanya. Ia hanya duduk diam tak bergeming, sampai suara Blaise membuat tiap pasang mata anggota Tim Quidditch Slytherin tertuju padanya.

"aku,...dimana?" kata cowok berkulit hitam itu sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU" desis Daphne tajam, tepat disebelah daun telinga Blaise," dan aku tak peduli bagaimana pun kau memperbaikinya, pokoknya aku tak mau ada satupun penghuni Hogwarts yang membahas mengenai Quidditch hari ini".

"aku tak ingin bicara dengan mu dulu sampai semua nya selesai. Dan Pitchart, panggilkan Draco. Keparat itu juga salah satu penyebab kesialan ini" tambahnya. Gadis itu pun beranjak bersama kawan sejawat satu tim nya.

Bagai disambar petir berkekuatan ribuan volt, Blaise buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang,"tunggu !" ia menyambar lengan Daphne dan semua orang berhenti.

"aku... aku minta maaf" ucap Blaise dengan mulut sedikit bergetar,"aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf"

"permintaan maaf tidak cukup, Blaise" sindir Millicent.

BRAKK ! pintu Hospital Wing menyablak dengan kasar dan sudah bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya , untungnya Madam Pomfrey sedang ke kantor Professor Slughorn untuk meminta bahan obat.

"gara-gara kecerobohan mu, Ginny !" bentak Ron pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"aku hanya ingin hal itu terungkap !" balas Ginny.

"tapi kau juga akan membuat rahasia itu terungkap, Ginny! Harusnya kau tak memberi perkamen itu pada Zabini !"

Terdengar pula sahut-sahutan dari dua kakak-beradik yang sedang bertengkar. Mendengar nama belakang Blaise disebut, sontak siswa-siswa Slytherin itu langsung menengok. Blaise terutama, ia menengang. _Oh, tidak,...jangan kesini, Weasley !_ racaunya dalam hati.

Ginny menyerobot Daphne agak kasar dan menghadap Blaise,"mana perkamen nya?"

"eh, itu..." Blaise menggelengkan kepala. _Crap, _Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Membuat kekacauan ditambah perkamen itu pun hilang, terbang entah kemana. Sungguh ia merasa dirinya sial, bagai jatuh dari Tangga Berputar dan ditiban tangga itu sendiri.

"mana perkamen nya, Zabini?" tukas Ginny tajam.

"jangan bilang perkamen itu tidak ada ditanganmu" tambah Ron. Sementara Harry menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan amarah. Menunggu kepastian dari mulut Blaise sendiri.

"apa maumu, Weaslette?" Daphne menghalangi Ginny dari Blaise.

"bukan urusanmu, Greengrass, minggir" balas Ginny. Millicent juga ikut-ikutan mengahalangi Ginny dari Blaise.

Ginny tak habis pikir. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku nya, mengarahkanya bergantian pada Daphne dan Millicent,"minggir atau kurapalkan-"

"jangan, Ginny" cegah Harry, memegang tangan Ginny lembut dan menurunkanya. Ia pun beralih pada Daphne dan Millicent,"sebuah perkamen yang penting dipegang Zabini saat pertandingan Quidditch tadi".

"dan kami ingin dia bertanggung jawab jika perkamen itu benar-benar hilang" jelas Harry.

"perkamen macam apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kening Daphne berkerut. Hatinya mencelos _ada apa lagi, ini?_

"perkamen tentang apa, Weaslette, jawab aku !" desak Daphne.

"kau tak perlu tahu" sahut Blaise,"itu urusanku, Potter dan Weasley".

Daphne melotot, pandanganya beralih pada Blaise,"oh, jadi itu yang menyebabkan kau terbang berputar seperti orang bodoh?! Kau lebih mementingkan urusan mu daripada pertadingan Quidditch?!"

"bukan begitu, ini tak seperti yang kau kira-"

"jadi kau lebih mementingkan orang-orang ini daripada kami?! Teman mu sendiri?! Bagus, _mate_, pantas saja kau jadi bodoh. Kau bergaul dengan orang-orang bodoh"

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, rumpu hijau?!" Ron yang geram mengepalkan tanganya dan mengejek marga Greengrass –yang artinya memang rumput hijau-

"KAU MENANTANGKU BERDUEL?!" sekarang kesabaran Daphne habis, tandas sudah ketika mendengar nama keluarga nya dijelek-jelekkan. Ia mencabut tongkatnya dan,"STUPEFY !"

"Protego !" Ginny menangkis mantra Daphne.

"DAPHNE !" Blaise yang terkejut dengan aksi brutal Daphne, langsung menghalangi trio Gryffindor itu,"kumohon, jangan... jangan"

"tolong, jangan lakukan itu. Aku punya alasan tersendiri atas semua ini" tambah Blaise. Baru kali ini dia memohon pada sahabat dekatnya sedemikian rupa, apalagi memohon untuk tidak menyerang tiga penyihir berdasi Gryffindor yang merupakan musuh terbesar dirinya dan antek-anteknya.

"katakan ! katakan alasanmu" kata Daphne, tongkatnya masih saja diacungkan.

Sekarang keadaan makin tambah runyam. Blaise berada di posisi yang terjepit, bagai berada dipinggir jurang namun dibelakangnya ada bahaya yang siap mengancam. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron menggelengkan kepala. Menyuruh Blaise bungkam, berusaha mencegah Blaise agar tidak membuka rahasia yang selama ini mereka tutupi mati-matian. Namun Daphne juga tak mau kalah, ia terus mengacungkan tongkatnya, mendesak Blaise untuk menjawab.

Blaise melirik sekitarnya. Perapian di Hospital Wing mati. _Kesempatan _batin Blaise. Sebuah ide muncul dikepala nya. Ia pun melirik sekitarnya lagi, matanya jatuh pada sekantong bubuk Floo tepat diatas perapian. Blaise langsung menyeret lengan Daphne menuju ke perapian. Ia pun mengambil bubuk Floo itu dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mengucapkan dengan lantang,"Asrama Ketua Murid !"

Mereka pun menghilang bersamaan dengan api hijau dan berkobar, sebelum Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sempat mengejar mereka.

"sial !" rutuk Ron,"tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita kesana".

Harry dan Ginny tanpa ambil pusing mengikuti langkah seribu Ron menuju ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

.

.

.

BRUUKK !

"Aww..." Daphne Greengrass terjatuh dengan banyak bubuk Floo menempel di rambutnya,"menjijikan" keluhnya. Ia tak pernah berpergian dengan Jaringan Floo sebelumnya.

Daphne bangkit , merapihkan jubah Quidditch nya dan menepuk-nepuk rambut pirang keputihanya agar seluruh bubuk itu berjatuhan.

"kenapa harus lewat jaringan Floo sih? Dan kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" serentetan protes Daphne yang langsung meluncur dari mulutnya tak digubris oleh Blaise. Daphne mengerutkan keningnya, mengikuti arah pandang Blaise...

Dua orang berada diatas ranjang, terdiam membeku menatap kedatangan Daphne dan Blaise.

Daphne megap-megap,"k... kau...kau..." perlu beberapa detik bagi Daphne untuk menyadari bahwa salah satu dari dua orang tersebut adalah Draco Malfoy, dan yang disebelahnya adalah,...

Hermione Granger.

"mustahil,... mustahil..." Daphne menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng ketakutan. Hermione, gadis yang meninggal beberapa minggu lalu. Daphne ingat betul kalau ia benar-benar datang ke upacara pemakaman nya.

"tampar aku, Blaise !" Plakk ! sebuah tamparan kecil tak berdosa dari Blaise menyadarkan Daphne bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi.

"ini bukan halusinasi, kan?" ia maju perlahan, pelan-pelan menyentuh ujung kaki Hermione, yang ternyata dapat digapai olehnya. Membuktikan bahwa itu bukan halusinasi pula. Daphne menatap Draco dan Hermione bergantian. Kedua nya masih tak bergeming.

Lalu Daphne mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari diri Hermione. Daphne melotot melihat jubah seragam Hermione, dimana terdapat dasi Slytherin dan... pin emblem 'G' besar dengan ukiran sulur-sulur daun indah disekitarnya. Pin keluarga Greengrass.

"kau.. kau..." berbagai sugesti merabak masuk ke kepala Daphne. Ia masih ketakutan, tangannya masih bergetar.

"AAHH !" jerit Daphne histeris, ketika wajah Hermione mulai bergerak-gerak aneh, melengkung dan bergerak elastis bagai karet, hingga wajah itu kembali ke bentuk yang sebelumnya :

wajah Astoria Greengrass.

"Astoria,... kau..." Daphne terduduk saking terkejutnya. Hermione berdiri, lalu menelan ludahnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang amat dipaksakan,"ini aku, Astoria" .

"ke...kenapa kau berubah jadi... jadi Granger?" tanya Daphne, masih dengan nada ketakutan.

"umm..." Hermione melirik perlahan botol yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari kaki Daphne. Botolnya menelengkup, menampilkan label dibagian belakang yang Hermione harap Daphne takkan pernah melihatnya.

"hei, botol apa ini?" _crap._ Hermione menepuk jidatnya ketika Blaise mengambil botol itu. "apa? Aku ingin lihat !" Daphne serta merta menyambar botol itu dan membaca label yang tertera jelas:

Ramuan Jati Diri

Kontra ramuan Polyjuice

Efek : penghapusan efek ramuan Polyjuice, pengungkap jati diri yang sebenarnya

Botol itu pun kembali jatuh dari genggaman Daphne. Ia menatap horror ke arah Hermione,"jadi kau... kau..."

Hermione menghela napas. Cepat atau lambat, rahasia nya pasti akan terungkap, dan ini saatnya. Saat dimana seseorang yang paling dekat dengan 'korban' akibat 'perbuatan'nya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya _maafkan aku, Greengrass_ batinya. Ini tak benar, ini tak seharusnya terjadi bagi Hermione.

_Karena aku, semua ini terjadi. Karena aku, semua orang jadi menderita. Aku harus menyelesaikanya _batin Hermione bergejolak. Hermione menghela napas sekali lagi, hati nya berdetak kencang. Hermione memantapkan hatinya.

"aku bukan Astoria, adikmu, Greengrass..." Daphne menatap gadis itu lagi. Pandanganya menyiratkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Terkejut,...marah? kecewa?

"lanjutkan, Granger" bibir Daphne akhirnya bergetar. Bulir bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah segala yang dialaminya hari ini, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan yang mungkin akan menorehkan luka pada hatinya.

"aku bukan Astoria. Aku Hermione Granger".

"Kau... KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU! Kembalikan adikku, Granger, KEMBALIKAN !" tak disangka, Daphne mangambil barang-barang apa saja yang bisa diraih nya saat ini. Bantal , buku, sampai guci-guci kecil antik koleksi Draco berterbangan melayang ke arah Hermione maupun Draco.

"KAU GILA !" teriak Draco yang sibuk menangkal barang-barang yang melayang karena amukan Daphne dengan mantra non-verbal Protego.

tangisan parau Daphne yang pecah, menggema di seluruh ruangan,"adikku,... Tori,...hiks... kembalikan adikku..., hiks,... kembalikan dia.."

"shh... tenang, tenang" Blaise segera menarik tangan Daphne yang kini nyaris menggapai penyangga lilin dengan 3 lilin yang menyala. Mengunci gerakan Daphne, dan mengusap-usap kepala nya lembut. Hermione tak sanggup untuk tak menangis juga. Bulir air mata juga tak mampu dibendungnya.

"ini semua salah mu, Blaise" ucap Draco murka. Matanya memancarkan tatapan membunuh yang amat tajam pada Blaise,"seharusnya kau tak membawa Daphne kesini, kau-"

"kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini, _mate_ !" kata Blaise dengan nada tinggi, menginterupsi Draco," kau juga salah. Kau absen di pertandingan Quidditch kita. Kau membuat semua nya berantakan. Kau malah berduaan denganya disaat kami bertanding mati-matian".

"Tidak !" potong Hermione,"aku yang salah,...aku...aku membuat kalian masuk ke dalam masalah besar. Aku lah yang membuat segala nya kacau balau..."

"sshh... jangan bicara begitu, Hermione. Shh, tenanglah" Draco mau tak mau juga memeluk Hermione, mengusap rambutnya lembut agar gadis itu kembali tenang.

.

.

.

KREEKK ! lukisan Asrama Ketua Murid terbuka setelah Ron mengucapkan kata sandi dengan tepat. Harry, Ron dan Ginny segera menyablak masuk dan masing-masing dari mereka mencari orang yang sama,"Greengrass ! dimana kau?"

Jam dinding dari kayu ek berdentang 3 kali. Ginny melirik jam itu, pukul 7 malam tepat. Ruang Rekreasi itu gelap, namn tak ada satupun lilin yang dinyalakan. Ron segera mengeluarkan Deluminator yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Hiks...hiks..." terdengar suara tangis sesegukan. Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan, menajamkan telinga nya masing-masing. Kemudian Ginny mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah sebuah tangga kecil kesebelah kanan, rupanya telinga nya yang hobi menangkap gosip cukup tajam untuk menangkap suara ganjil di kesunyian"sebelah sini".

"Alohamora" Harry merapalkan mantra buka kunci, pintu itu pun serta merta mengeluarkan bunyi 'kreek' pelan dan menampilkan pemandangan yang ada didalamnya.

Draco dan Astoria, Daphne beserta Blaise yang sibuk menenangkanya.

"aha ! sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Zabini. Sekarang, berikan perkamen itu dan jangan pernah beri tahu rahasia itu pada siapa pun !" kata Ginny tegas, mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di leher Blaise.

"terlambat, Ginny" sebuah suara membuat Ginny menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Her- Greengrass? Be...berani nya kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku" kata Ginny , bersandiwara dengan berpura-pura ketus atas perlakuan Hermione yang memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Tapi jika ditelisik, tak dapat dipungkiri, mata Ginny menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat dalam, beserta penyesalan, karena...

Telah menjauhinya.

"percuma berpura-pura lagi, Ginny" Hermione turun dari ranjang, menepis tangan Draco yang berusaha menahan pinggangnya,"semua nya sudah terungkap. '_kakak´_ ku sudah tahu perkara ini. Semua nya. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi". Hermione menunjuk ke arah Daphne yang masih menangis tersedu di samping ranjang Draco.

"Greengrass,..." bisik Harry parau pada Hermione.

"terima kasih atas rencana brilian kalian untuk menutupi rahasia ini" ucap Hermione sarkatis. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, mendorong pelan kedua pemuda yang menghalangi jalanya.

"kau mau kemana , Hermione?" tiba-tiba, Draco juga turun dari ranjang, kembali dengan usaha nya untuk mencegah Hermione pergi. Telinga Ron memanas ketika musang laknat itu memanggil akrab wanita yang paling dikasihi nya setelah ibunya sendiri.

Saat Hermione melintasi nya, Ron bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa bercak kemerahan diantara leher jenjang milik Hemione.

"berhenti, ferret" cegah Ron sembari menghalang-haangi Draco dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"apa-apaan kau Redhead ?! jangan menghalangi ku, bodoh !" Draco menyentakkan tangan Ron kasar hingga ia nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

"blimey, kau melukai nya, iya kan?!"Ron memandang Draco dengan tatapan benci,"bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud bercak-bercak merah yang ada dileher nya itu?".

Draco mengeluarkan seringai nya, tersenyum sinis sekaligus puas. Memandang Ron dengan tatapan menghina,"bagaimana? Kau suka 'karya' yang telah ku torehkan pada lehernya?"

"berani nya kau !" buku-buku jari Ron memutih, dan seketika BUGGHH ! tangan kanan Ron sukses mendaratkan pukulnya di pipi pucat Draco, membuat si rambut pirang limbung dan jatuh.

Hermione seketika langsung menghambur dan menghampiri Draco," Ron ! apa-apaan kau ?!"

"dia telah menyakitimu,... Mione, dia telah menyakitimu !" akhirnya lidah Ron yang kelu bagai diikat tali tambang terbuka juga, menyebut nama depan Hermione setelah ditahan berminggu-minggu lamanya.

"dia tak melukai ku !" sanggah Hermione,"justru kau yang melukaiku. KALIAN ! "

Semua bayangan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar dalam kepala Hermione, semua perlakuan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny yang bersikap dingin dan tak acuh padanya. Berbagai sapaan, lambaian, dan senyuman persahabatan hangat dari Hermione tak pernah dibalas oleh mereka. Seakan Hermione benar-benar sesosok hantu yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata kepala.

Diam-diam, penyesalan menjalar dalam hati Harry.

"maafkan kami,... Hermione" Harry pelan-pelan mendekati Hermione. Oh Tuhan, mengapa bisa ia setega itu melukai sahabat yang selalu ada baginya? Sahabat yang selalu berada disampingnya ketika semua orang menjauhinya. Sekarang, ia malah menjaga jarak dengan Hermione, membuat penderitaan Hermione atas masalah yang sedang dihadapi nya bertambah berat.

"ehem,... guys..." deheman Blaise membuat kelima orang itu menengok.

"Daphne pingsan. Ia kelelahan menangis. Bisa kalian membantuku untuk membawa nya ke Hospital Wing? Tangan ku masih sakit" ujar Blaise sambil menunjukkan perban yang menggulung ujung di lengan kanan dan kirinya.

Well, Blaise benar. Tangisan Daphne yang mereda ternyata karena ia pingsan. Wajahnya pucat dan lingkar hitam di matanya menandakan bahwa matanya sembab.

"sebaiknya lewat Floo saja" usul Draco. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia membawa Daphne pelan-pelan ke dalam perapian di kamarnya, dan Hermione menghampiri untuk membantunya. Blaise menuangkan sisa bubuk Floo ke tangan Draco.

"Zabini, kami minta sedikit" Harry mengulurkan tanganya untuk meminta sebagian dari sisa bubuk Floo itu. Blaise memberi semua nya, dan ia menghilang bersama Draco, Hermione , dan Daphne ketika Draco mengucapkan dengan lantang,"Hospital Wing !"

Api hijau berkobar , membawa keempat orang itu ke tempat yang dituju nya.

"kita selesaikan urusan ini, dan ... jangan pernah menyetujui rencana ku untuk menjauhi Hermione lagi" kata Harry dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia menyentakkan tanganya, menjatuhkan bubuk Floo itu dan dengan lantang mengucapkan destinasi yang sama dengan keempat Slytherin tadi,"Hospital Wing !"

Harry dalam hati berharap bahw Hermione akan memaafkanya.

.

.

.

BRUUKK ! 

"KALIAN ! mengapa kalian memakai Jaringan Floo sembarangan !" semprot Madam Pomfrey begitu ketujuh siswa Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu muncul. Mereka terbatuk-batuk, mengusap-usap rambut mereka yang penuh dengan sisa bubuk Floo.

"err... maaf, Madam. Kami tak membutuhkan izin jika ingin menggunakan Jaringan Floo disini. Lagipula, kami tak keluar dari Hogwarts kok" jawab Ginny sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Mr. Zabini, mengapa kau tidak diam saja setelah kau sadar? Kau tahu, bagian tulang belikat mu retak dan jika ditarik-tarik kedua lenganmu akan putus seutuhnya dari pundakmu" omel Madam Pomfrey lagi.

Blaise bergidik ngeri,"maaf, Madam" ia pun langsung berbaring di ranjang, membiarkan Madam Pomfrey memberi nya sebotol ramuan obat dan mengolesinya dengan Salep Pereda Sakit.

"astaga !" Professor Slughorn melihat Daphne yang pingsan, segera membantu Draco untuk menggotongnya ke ranjang terdekat. Ternyata Professor Slughorn dan Professor McGonagall datang setelah meyaksikan Madam Pomfrey marah-marah pada Millicent, Pitchart dan Urquhart, karena membiarkan Blaise pergi.

"sudahlah, Poppy" kata McGonagall. Ia lalu menghampiri gadis itu, gadis dengan dasi Slytherin dan emblem 'G' besar di jubah seragamnya.

"ehm,... Miss..."

"Granger, Professor" ucap Hermione ,"kurasa tak perlu ada yang disembunyikan lagi".

McGonagall tertegun, memandang muridnya yang lain bergantian. Namun setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,"baiklah, Ms. Granger,... besok adalah waktu mu untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Sungai Kematian melalui Portal Ravenclaw".

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny saling berpandangan. Benar, besok sudah genap sebulan sejak kejadian Hermione masuk kedalam tubuh Astoria. Dan besok saatnya, saat yang menentukan apakah Hermione kembali hidup,... atau...

Benar-benar meninggal.

"persiapkan diri kalian. Dan segera kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing.

Dengan itu, McGonagall beserta Slughorn pergi. Sementara Madam Pomfrey kembali mengurusi pasien nya yang sekarang bertambah.

"apa yang kalian tunggu?! Segera kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing" cerocos Madam Pomfrey melihat siswa-siswi nya tak segera beranjak,"kalian harus menyimpan energi untuk besok. Terutama kau, Ms. Granger".

"ba... baik Madam" Hermione pun segera pamit, menuruti perkataan Madam Pomfrey agar ia tak melanjutkan omelanya. Tapi Hermione tahu, Madam Pomfrey mengomel dan marah-marah bukan tanpa alasan. Madam Pomfrey peduli padanya. Ia memiliki hati dan nurani sebagai seorang Healer, dan tentu saja ia tak ingin murid-murid nya menghadapi sesuatu yang berat esok hari dalam kondisi buruk.

"terima kasih, Madam" Hermione pun menutup pintu Hospital Wing perlahan, sebelum Ron yang harus menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Hermione,..." Harry memanggil Hermione pelan sambil berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Hermione. Draco merangkul Hermione dan merapatkan Hermione pada dirinya, sambil melirik Harry dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Hermione,..." namun Harry tak menyerah. Ia tak menggubris Draco, dan terus mencoba memanggil sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan dengan arah pandnag tegak, dingin, dan kosong. Seakan tak mau menanggapinya. Seakan Hermione tak mendengarnya.

"Hermione, dengar" Harry akhirnya memblokir jalan Draco dan Hermione, menghalangi mereka untuk melangkah,"aku minta maaf".

"sekarang kau tahu rasa nya kan, Harry?! Kau tahu kan rasanya bagaimana dikucilkan dan dijauhi?!" ucap Hermione.

"Aku telah merasakanya. Di tahun keempat, kau ingat?" kata Harry,"dan, aku salah. Tak seharusnya

aku membuat sahabatku merasakan hal itu juga. Maafkan aku".

Harry kira Hermione akan kembali mengabaikanya atau apa, tapi ternyata Hermione mengembangkan senyum di wajah milik Astoria Greengrass," ya, Harry. Aku memaafkanmu".

Harry juga tersenyum mereka saling berpelukan. Namun Harry yang tadinya mengabaikan keberadaan Draco, kini melihat wajah nya yang dingin dan menggambarkan...

Kecemburan?

"aku... aku juga minta maaf, Mione" Ron menghampiri gadis itu, diikuti Ginny. Ginny memeluk Hermione erat,"aku kehilangan teman curhatku".

Hermione terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Ginny,"lain kali jangan menjauhiku lagi".

"takkan pernah lagi, Mione" Harry tersenyum penuh arti.

Ketika keempat sahabat itu tertawa, salah seorang yang dari tadi bersama mereka melongos pergi. Memilih untuk tidak menonton reuni itu, meninggalkan mereka ditengah keremangan koridor Hogwarts dimalam hari.

_Draco..._

.

.

.

"berkumpul disini. Ayo, cepat" McGonagall terus melambaikan tanganya memberi intruksi kepada siswa-siswi nya yang berjalan lambat sekali. Ron mengeluh, sesekali mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"_Bloody Hell, _ini masih jam 6 pagi, dan kita disuruh keluar. Duh, ...dingin lagi" keluh Ron lagi. Ia berkali-kali merapalkan mantra pembentuk api, dan mengeluarkan api kecil yang menghangatkan tanganya.

"berhenti mengoceh, Ron" komentar Ginny. Ron hanya mendengus, melanjutkan langkahnya ke ujung dekat perbatasan Hutan Terlarang, didekat,...

Pondok Hagrid?

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Disitu sudah ada Hagrid, Helena Ravenclaw, dan Luna Lovegood. Posisi mereka berdiri melingkar, seperti mengelilingi sesuatu.

"ah, kalian datang juga". Kata Hagrid,"lihat lingkaran ini, bagus bukan?"

Hagrid terlihat bangga. Lingkaran itu memiliki dua garis, didalam garis kedua ada tulisan-tulisan rumit didalamnya. Dipinggiran antara garis lingkaran pertaman dan kedua, ada dua garis _zig zag _yang saling menyilang satu sama lain.

"aku sendiri yang menggambarnya" ucap Hagrid. McGonagall lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam usang, lalu ternyata mencocokkan gambar itu dengan buatan Hagrid.

"bagus, Hagrid. Gambarmu tepat sekali. Terima kasih" ucap McGonagall. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Luna, lalu menyuruhnya berdiri tepat ditengah lingkaran.

"seperti yang kubilang, Ms. Lovegood akan jadi pemegang kunci kalian. Dia akan menjaga agar Pavilliun tetap terbuka, jadi kalian harus menjaga agar jangan sampai sesuatu pada nya" jelas McGonagall kembali.

"tapi Professor, mana Pavilliun nya? Aku tak melihat apa-apa selain ukiran tanah ini-"

"cukup, Ron. Kau berisik sekali" potong Ginny, berdecak sebal karena Ron begitu cerewet.

McGonagall tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia lalu ikut berdiri didekat luna, mengarahkan tanganya keatas kepala gadis itu dan mulai berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"cepat, melingkar diatas garis _zig zag_ itu" kata Helena Ravenclaw.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, dan Draco segera mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing. Perlu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk menyadari bahwa tulisan-tulisan rumit itu mulai memunculkan sinara dari bawah tanah.

"kalian akan menemukan sembilan pintu di Pavilliun. Pilih lah pintu yang sesuai dengan destinasi kalian. Jika kalian salah memilih pintu, maka kalian akan terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi dna harus mencari kembali pintu menuju ke tempat yang ingin kalian tuju" jelas Helena panjang lebar.

WHUUSS ! tiba-tiba angin berputar-putar seperti tornado disekitar mereka, membuat pandangan mereka buram. Mereka menutup mata, menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang melambai didepan wajah mereka.

"Dimensi APA?!" Ron mencoba bertanya pada Helena tentang hal yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, namun Helena malah melanjutkan penjelasanya.

"leluhurku tak mengizinkan sihir di Portal Ravenclaw. Maka itu, tongkat sihir kalian takkan berfungsi" Helena juga sedikit berteriak, mengeraskan suara nya yang anggun dan lembut.

"APAA?!" kali ini, bukan hanya Ron yang bertanya. Mereka semua terkejut. Apa jadinya penyihir tanpa tongkat sihir?!

"WHOAA !" namun, keterkejutan itu tak terjawab seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang terhisap kedalam tanah, beserta dengan lingkaran itu yang juga hilang. Mereka seperti lenyap, tak bersisa.

BRUKK ! "awww !" mereka pun meringis mengusap punggung-punggung mereka yang kesakitan. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Mereka ternyata sampai disebuah tempat serba putih, Pavilliun. Pavilliun itu terlihat sangat indah, dengan tiang-tiang putih kokoh beserta sulur-sulur yang melingkar. Ditambah dengan sebuah patung elang yang terbuat dari perunggu, tepat ditengah-tengah Pavilliun. Patung elang itu tampak sedang mengepakkan sayapnya, lambang kebanggaan Ravenclaw.

Dan, ... dengan sembilan pintu.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan , mata Hermione tertuju pada seseorang,"Luna?"

Luna Lovegood hanya diam tak bergeming. Kedua tanganya menyilang di dada, mata nya terpenjam dan wajahnya sungguh damai. Seperti tertidur.

"Luna? Luna? Bangun, Luna !" Harry menggoyang-goyangkan pundak gadis itu. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming. Harry mulai khawatir,"oh, tidak. jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya".

"mungkin dia memang begitu" ucap Draco seraya menghampiri mereka juga. Memegang tangan putih Luna yang mematung, seperti dilempar mantra _Petrificus Totalus_.

"dia memang seperti ini selama jadi pemegang kunci" jelas Draco,"aku membaca nya di perkamen hipotesis McGonagall. Yang harus dilakukan adalah menjaga nya agar tetap 'tertidur' , karena kalau ia bangun, portal ini akan tertutup kembali".

Harry menangguk mengerti. Terima kasih untuk Draco yang mengingat isi perkamen itu ketika perkamen itu hilang (yang ternyata diberikan pada Zabini melalui Ginny).

Harry mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi. Ia melihat keseluruh penjuru Pavilliun, dan melihat 9 pintu disana.

Kesembilan pintu itu terlihat sama. Pintu putih yang megah dan polos. Gagangnya dari perungg, dengan lambang kepala elang ditengahnya.

"sekarang, bagaimana kita memilih diantara pintu-pintu ini?" ucap Ron,"semua nya terlihat sama".

Hermione ingat, dulu ia pernah memilih ramuan Penangkal Api di jebakan teka-teki milik Snape di tahun kedua. Harry memandang Hermione penuh harap, barangkali ia bisa memilih pintu yang benar seperti ia memecahkan jebakan Snape. Namun yang ini berbeda. Tak ada teka-teki logis. Hermione si Nona-Tahu-Segala yang terkenal cerdas pun kebingungan,"tidak ada petunjuk. Kita tidak memilih berdasarkan logika, melainkan dengan intuisi, dan..."

"...peruntungan"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

**Alfiamalfoy : **yosshh, ini udah update ;D

**Lilyan Flo : **wah, spekulasi yang beda dari yang lain :3 hehe, makasih ka ;) dan udah dilanjut, nih

**Hermione Malfoy : **makasihh ;)

**Shaffa : **hmm... bener. Draco udah tau dari awal kalo itu Hermione ;)

**Dsetyorini37 : **udah dilanjut nih

**Juliana Averil : **hai juli ! :D iya emang hihi :3 gengsian gitu

**StarCo : **iyaaa Crystal juga greget :3 eh tapi maaf, anda salah ;D Draco udah tau kalo itu Hermione

**AbraxasM : **Yep, benar. Dia udah tau . hm,... spekulasinya boleh juga :3

Untuk pairing, itu emang udah bener. yang pairing itu yang pakai tanda kurung [ ] ;)

Sedangkan yang engga bukan pairing

**Fuuchi : **iyaa bener

**Dwida2 : **udah di next :D dan jawabanya, seperti diatas. Draco tau kalo itu Hermione

**Nha Chang : **iya haha Ron nya -_- ngomel-ngomel mulu

**P. S : akhirnya Genre ngga jadi ganti. Crystal mutusin begitu karena menurut Crystal Adventure nya paling Cuma beberapa chapter aja. Ngga begitu banyak, jadi Genre nya tetep Mystery. Dan maaf kalau banyak adegan yang terlalu 'drama' ya, hehehe ._. v Crystal cuma mau menggambarkan suasana hati para tokoh ditengah-tengah cerita ini. **

**P. S. S : Madam Pomfrey murid Slytherin itu murni ngarang, karena di cerita asli nya ngga diketahui dia menempuh pendidikan dimana. Dan semua istilah-istilah asing seperti Ramuan Jati Diri, Portal Ravenclaw, dsb itu murni karangan Crystal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review, please?**


End file.
